Yume to Yakusoku
by Micelle
Summary: After 7 years Yoh and his friends reunited once more. They all have grown up but some things never change..especially those special feelings certain people have for each other. RenXPiri. Based on ch 300 of the mankin manga so fanfic contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. The original story and all the characters came from Hiroyuki Takei. The only thing I own though is this story...

Hana is Yoh and Anna's son... while Men is the name of Ren's son. If you don't know about them yet... then please read Chapter 300 of Shaman King... this story may contain spoilers about the certain chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1: Years

Finally after many years... they would see each other once more.

Today was the day that they would reunite once more. After the final battle they haven't seen each other for what? 7 years...

Yeah. It had been 7 years.

I studied myself in front of a full-length mirror. I changed. I am not the little girl that used to cling to her brother. I was not the brat they once knew. Just one look and they would know that time served me well.

I looked at the watch. He must be with them by now.

I bet he had already seen little Hana by now. I bet he had already talked to his friends by now. I bet... he had already annoyed him by now. I bet they're already eating inside Funbari onsen by now.

I smiled. I wonder if he was still the same as he was back then.

No matter how much I wanted to know if all my bets were correct I decided not to go with them. I was scared? Nervous? I don't know. All I said to my brother was that I am busy with my life as well.

I am currently dating someone now. My brother doesn't know any of them but he really shouldn't meet any of them. What's the point of meeting someone when I'm sure that I'll break up with them eventually? It would just bother him if he would know how often I change my boyfriends. Besides, none of them would be worthy enough to meet him.

I looked at the mirror once more. I checked out myself to make sure everything was perfect. I am going to meet someone tonight. I'll probably break off with him tonight. I'm getting bored with him anyway.

I took my handbag and walked towards the door. I checked my keys. I locked the door and started to close it.

I looked at the time again before I complete leave my apartment.

My brother must be with him now... tonight... he would call or text to tell me what happened today. I'm sure of it.

.- .- .- .- .- .-.

It was quite tiring when I went home. The date was a blur. Although I don't enjoy breaking the hearts of those men I do enjoy the freedom I get once I break my relationship with them. Being single is fun. You don't have to worry about anyone and you don't have anyone on your tail. The freedom and independence from it is blissful. But somehow even after realizing how enjoyable it is to be single I attract someone once more and the cycle starts again.

I headed towards my bed when I came back to the apartment. The food was nice and the guy paid the bill even after what I did. He seemed nice. So nice that he understood and considered everything I told him tonight.

It was always the same excuses: I'm not ready to be serious, I can't commit with someone I'm not one-hundred percent in love with... etc etc. If they don't buy it I leave. If they buy it then that's one problem solved.

I finally checked the phone for my messages. It did not fail me... as soon as it started I heard the voice of my older brother. He seemed excited as always.

"Hana is so cute. He looks a lot like Anna... and Yoh..." That was the first message.

"I wish you were here. This is very fun. Everyone is still the same." He went on. I smiled. They seemed happy to be reunited.

"You should have seen everyone. They all look grown up."

"Of course... even you look grown up." I said talking to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah. Ren doesn't want to be beaten by Yoh at all... he too had a son. His name is Men."

I froze. Son? I leaned closer to the phone. My brother went on.

"I swear the Tao clan has being an asshole on their genes. The kid acts like his father... and the worse part is I can't hit him just because he's a kid."

"I know that you have your life as well but everyone would be happy for you to be here. Chocolove asked for you by the way."

I blushed. What if he went on yapping to everyone about my love life?

"But if it is truly impossible... I guess all I could hope for is for you to stay safe there. Good night Pirika. I love you little sister."

I smiled warmly. I know oniichan... I know.

I lay on my bed after that. Lately, I stopped caring about anything anymore. My brother is fulfilling his dream. The field looks wonderful. I come by there often but I don't show my brother how happy I am about all his hard work...

I think it was because I've grown up.

I wanted to be independent and because of that I decided to act like I don't care about whatever he does with his life.

This is the only way for me to fully realize that my brother won't be with me forever.

I sighed.

"But I want to see them too." I muttered to myself.

I then blushed... then turned to my side. There was only a single person whom I really wanted to see... and that was him.

I then embraced my pillow.

"I see... he was a man of his words." I whispered.

"A son... huh?" I continued.

"Great. You got what you wanted." I said... somehow I suddenly heard my voice breaking.

I touched my cheeks. They were wet. I looked at the pillow. There was a wet circle where I lay my head. I wiped the tears from my face. I then stood up and went to the bathroom. I guess it was time to wash my face.

I washed my face slowly. After drying it with a towel I looked at the mirror.

"It didn't work." I said to myself.

My eyes were flowing with tears. I just let it be though. What's the point of wiping them again when I'm just going to cry again?

"So much for being mature Pirika. So much for growing up." I said to myself.

I sat on the bathroom floor and leaned my head on the wall. I then embraced myself and continued to sob.

"Stupid... stupid." I whispered as I softly hit my head on the wall.

"Stupid... stupid...Ren..."

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Rising from the grave... I'm here once more. Since Shaman King finally ended with its 300th chapter I wanted to write a fanfic based from the last chapter... hahaha. I want to celebrate the ending of my beloved manga by making a fanfic about my beloved pairing... RenXPiri

A little late I know but I have to reread the manga once more to know what exactly happened... hahaha.

This fic contain spoilers... so if you're not like me and you hate spoilers then... just think of this a harmless fanfic... that everything here is fictional. Hahaha.

And finally THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Yume to Yakusoku (dream and promise)...

Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I am also not profiting in this fanfic in any way... I am only doing this because I want to write something that would make people remember that Shaman King is still one of the best ghost-themed shonen anime hahaha... but this fanfic is so shoujo... hahaha

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.

Chapter 2: Memories.

It had been many years ago and I could still remember it until now. I can't believe how stupid I was back then. Oniichan along with his friends had saved Hao... well I only know this because first: they weren't dead and second: no humans were killed.

So maybe they truly had changed Hao...

I was truly happy back then. My father was with me back then as well. We welcomed oniichan happily. I know how father was very proud of him. My father may not talk about it but I can sense it. He always makes oniichan feel worthless but that's just to make him stronger.

I also remembered oniichan's friends. They have changed ever since the last fight... maybe because all the hate and fighting had finally ended. From that point on we were normal.

Normal... meaning we could start thinking about our lives now... meaning I could think about my future now.

Those were my thoughts as I glanced at that certain person. He belongs to oniichan's team or rather oniichan belongs to his team. Team the Ren. Ren Tao.

He was, of course, welcomed happily by his whole clan. They looked happy as well even though Ren didn't become the Shaman King.

Somehow I managed to move my feet back then. I walked towards him. I was really scared though. I know that my oniichan is stronger than him... but this fear wasn't related to strength and furyoku levels at all.

"Congratulations." I said with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of my brother... and for making him stronger."

I then bowed.

When I looked back up to him I noticed that he was blushing a bit. I just ignored the thought. It can't be.

"Yah... you're brother is really hard to take care of."

I laughed. I know that.

"That's why I am thankful." I said trying my best to compose myself.

I wanted to show him my serious side that time... that even if I was younger than him I could act mature. I then started to walk towards Chocolove. I also said the same thing to him. It would be very obvious if he would be the only one I talked to. I then went towards Yoh...

"Congratulations. Thank you for taking care of my brother." I said as I bowed.

Yoh just smiled at me.

"Have you already said that to Ren?"

I stood straight and blinked.

"Yes. Why?"

Yoh then started to look at a different direction. When I followed it, I learned that he was looking at my brother who was now annoying Ren once more.

"Among all of us... Ren was the one who was always taking care of your brother."

I also turned towards their direction.

"Well maybe because they were teammates." Yoh said with his usual carefree laugh.

I agree with him... it was because of that fact that I am more thankful to Ren. He was with my brother and even though he always became stronger he never forgets to bring my brother with him...

And maybe because of that... I have adored him even more.

.- .- .- .-.

It was the last night we were all going to be together. We were still staying in an inn in that island. I still can't believe it though... that this fight is already over. That after this we shall live in peace... that in order to achieve our dreams we would have to work for it and not just hope to become the Shaman King.

I can't sleep that night though. I am thinking of too many things that it just kept me awake. And so I left our room and started to go outside. Who knows? I may not be only one who feels like this... I might bump into anyone of our new friends...

I was thinking those things but I was still unprepared when I bumped into him –Ren Tao.

"So even you can't sleep?" I said to him cheerfully.

I was nervous. I can't help it. We were alone this time. My heart was beating faster... and my hands were somehow shaking. Am I that scared of him?

He looked at me then went back to staring at the sky.

"I was looking for you actually." Ren suddenly said.

I was surprised by those words.

"What me?"

He was still facing his back on me so I can't see his face.

"Yes..." He said silently. "I have something to request..."

His powerful voice seemed hushed tonight. It was different but my heart was still acting the usual.

"What? Anything... I am grateful remember?" I said light-heartedly.

Ren took a deep breath. I saw his shoulders move. Whatever it is he must be very serious about it... and it must be something hard to say.

"The next Shaman Fight would be in another 500 years... " he started. "And so by then I must have a very powerful descendant."

I know that but I still don't know where this is getting at. He was still not facing me though.

"What I meant to say is that... could you..." He then trailed off.

I noticed how he clenched his fist. What was he trying to say?

"I want to have a baby with you! Is that fine?" He finally shouted.

My eyes widened. I was shocked. He can't be serious!

"WHAT!" I shouted.

I then grabbed my right slipper and threw it at his head. It hit. He then turned around as I grabbed my other slipper.

That was when I finally saw his face.

It was totally red.

I stopped in my attempt to throw the other slipper at him.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"OF COURSE I AM! Isn't it obvious!" Ren Tao shouted.

He doesn't need to shout to prove his point. But it was just... ridiculous.

"Pervert." I said in fright.

"What?" He said. His face turning brighter than before.

"You can't be serious... I mean..." I felt my face getting hotter. This wasn't good. "To say something like that..."

He then looked down. He once more turned his back on me.

"I am sorry. I know it was ridiculous." He said seriously.

I stopped panicking then. Finally he was back to his senses.

"Good..." I whispered.

"But do you really don't want to? You're bloodline is also that of powerful Shamans... even if Hao would resurrect again I am sure that our descendant could beat him that time."

So it was this. It was because of this testosterone-powered pride. Stupid men... and here I thought that it was because he truly wanted to have a child with me. I then shook my head. What was I thinking again?

"Baka..." I just whispered, "even though I am grateful for all the things you have done to my brother I won't have a child with a man I don't love. You don't understand anything about women."

I noticed how he clenched his fist once more... it was tighter.

"So you don't want to..."

"How many times do I have to say it!" I said in a quite louder voice. "What you are requesting is ridiculous..."

I was getting emotional. I know that if he continued on with this discussion I am truly going to cry. It was getting harder to breathe. My heart was pumping faster than its usual reaction to Ren Tao. I don't think I would be able to last longer.

"I see." He said. His voice sounded final somehow.

I sure wish though that he would drop it already.

"Thank you for your time then..." He finally said.

He then started to walk away from me. I was just standing there though. When he turned in a corner my legs finally gave up. I just sat on the floor for a while. I then felt something trickling down my cheeks. I touched it and found something wet.

That was the first time that Ren Tao made me cry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quite a longer chapter than the previous one but I just can't cut it anywhere so I just continued writing it.

Thank you very much for reading this up to here... Please continue to support this fanfic and don't forget to leave a review. Reviews are very helpful to me since that is the only way I would know how you feel about this fanfic. You're reviews are important...

Once more thank you...


	3. Chapter 3: A reason

Yume to Yakusoku (dream and promise)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... if I do then the ending might have been totally different than what it is in the manga... *evil laugh* Oh well I am also not gaining any profit whatsoever in this fanfic. This is just a fanfic and I hope you, as a fan, would enjoy it.

**READ: **I am changing the point of view of the story to third person omniscient (or the point of view of the author)... meaning you could see what Pirika as well as the other characters are feeling and thinking. I changed it because in the next chapters Ren would be there and you know you would like to know what Ren is thinking as well... right? Don't worry I would put notices like this whenever I am changing POVs so rest assured.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 3: A reason

The next morning Pirika was woken up by a knock on the door. Apparently she had managed to crawl up to her bed last night.

"Miss Pirika Usui... a package."

"Leave it there." Pirika shouted. She wasn't in a good mood this morning.

"But I need your signature."

Pirika then sat up and grabbed her comb. She then fixed herself in front of the mirror. When she had finally decided that she looked presentable enough she ran towards the door and opened it.

She took the package and affixed her signature on the paper the delivery boy was carrying. She then went inside and closed the door behind her.

It was just a small rectangular package. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. Pirika opened the brown paper covering the package. It was a book...

It was a book that every participant from the Shaman Fight would receive. The book contains all the information about the participants of the fight... but the book was not really of our concern.

"I think they've been meaning to give this to oniichan and not to me." Pirika said as she tossed the book to her bed.

She then went towards the bed and lay there. The book was just beside her head. She was staring at a book for quite a while when she realized something...

She then sat up from the bed with a big smile on her face.

"I think I should give this to oniichan then. He might be looking for it."

She then stood up and started to pack her things. If she would be going to Funbari then she must be prepared. She knows that Anna is already opening the Funbari as an onsen it was already part of her plan ever since the beginning. So maybe this time her stay there wouldn't be for free.

She knew that the book must be a lame excuse but a reason was still a reason and the truth is... she really wanted to go there. To see how everyone was doing.

She was staring into nothing when she suddenly remembered to bring tissue and a lot of it. Ren Tao would be there and she might need something to wipe her tears.

When all her things were already prepared she smiled triumphantly.

"Funbari... here I come."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The onsen won't open until next week so all of you could stay here for free." Yoh said as he grinned happily at his friends.

"Yeah! Free food!" Horohoro shouted happily.

"Please Yoh... don't be stupid... we could pay." Ren suddenly said.

"No. Please. It has been quite a while when we last saw each other... think of it as my treat." Yoh answered.

"Come on Ren! I know you're rich but come on... the guy is just begging for us to abuse his hospitality." Horohoro said still insisting.

"Fine. Stupid freeloader." Ren said as he walked towards the main room.

Yoh and Horohoro followed behind him.

"It's okay Ren besides Hana likes all of us to be here."

"I guess you're right... Men also have someone to play with now."

"Stupid fathers." Horohoro whispered.

"Then why don't you have a child too Horohoro... it might help you become more mature." Ren said teasingly.

Horohoro then blushed. But he cannot say anything to save himself... and he doesn't know why.

"By the way Horohoro... how is Pirika?"

Ren suddenly stopped. Horohoro stopped as well. So Yoh stopped too.

"She hasn't been talking to me for quite a while... even though I leave her messages and stuff..." Horohoro said sadly.

Ren was just standing there trying to listen to the conversation at the same time pretending to not listen.

"Did you two fight?" Yoh asked.

"No... Actually we didn't...well... I don't know." Horohoro said. He seems to don't understand himself in the first place.

"You're the same as always... if you have a problem you could always talk with us." Ren said, "Like back in the Shaman Fight... you're the only one who doesn't talk about his past."

Ren looked back at Horohoro. Horohoro looked depressed. There must be something with Pirika but he just wouldn't say it.

"Don't worry. I'll say it to all of you... someday."

Ren faced forward once more.

"You better." He whispered to himself as he continued to walk.

Yoh was the only one who heard that silent voice. He just smiled though, without saying a word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was already lunch time and everyone was just happy with the banquet Ryu prepared. Anna was glad that Ryu would surely be a nice chef for the onsen. Tamao's song was already airing in TV and surely next week costumers would come to the onsen. Everything was just going according to her plan.

Anna was watching TV when she glumly looked outside. Yoh and her son were there... training of course... they say that if the root is strong then the fruits might be as strong or even stronger. So training must start now.

"Are we done yet?" Hana whined.

The two were squatting for about an hour or so.

"Shut up... you haven't even reached half of the time yet." Anna said icily.

Yoh just laughed.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved with this Hana." Yoh said to his child.

"No..." The boy said as his feet were already shaking, "If I could be just like you after this... then I'm fine with it."

Yoh smiled and lifted his head towards Anna...

"Let the boy rest." Yoh said lovingly.

"No." Anna answered heartlessly.

"Sorry for involving you with this..." Yoh said to his child.

Hana just bowed blushing a little bit. This was the first time he had experienced having a father and it would take a while getting used to.

"I'm fine."

Upstairs Lyserg, Ren and Chocolove were just watching Yoh and Hana get punished. Ryu was crying saying that he was very happy to see Hana and Yoh sharing a father-son moment. Horohoro was sleeping on the floor.

"By the way, where is Men?" Lyserg inquired.

Ren was still not taking his eyes off of Yoh and Hana.

"Sleeping. Growing children needs lot of rest." Ren answered.

"So I guess you're training Men too?" Chocolove asked.

"At home... the only reason why I have a child is to have a descendant that would compete in the Shaman Fight... 500 years from now."

Lyserg looked down.

"So the family you have created... wasn't the family we were expecting." Lyserg said sadly.

Ren didn't answer for a while. Ryu finally stopped sobbing and took time to listen to their conversation.

"Not everyone can be a happy family like Yoh... " It was Horohoro who answered. He then turned on his other side to look at his friends.

The others looked at Horohoro.

"I just need an heir to the Tao clan. I can't live forever." Ren said and with that he started to leave the room.

Horohoro looked irritated as soon as Ren closed the door. He then threw his towel on the door showing how annoyed he was with Ren.

"That person..." Horohoro started.

"I thought he had already changed." Chocolove said.

"Somehow... I think he had. But maybe something else triggered him to be like this again." Lyserg said. Everyone looked at him. Lyserg just laughed.

"I could be wrong you guys." Lyserg said with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tamao prepared snacks for Yoh and Hana after they had finished their training. Anna was still watching TV. Ren and the others were eating snacks as well. Men and Hana were truly getting along. Even though Men was younger than Hana, he was already acting as if he could understand everything around him. Ren had raised him to be older than what his true age was.

It was relatively calm and quiet inside the onsen that time. The men were just talking about their experiences. The two children were playing. Anna was watching TV. Tamao was cleaning. It was truly peaceful.

Their simple happiness was interrupted though when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder... who could that be?" Yoh muttered being interrupted from talking with Manta.

"I'll get it." They heard Tamao shout.

After a while Tamao went back to where everyone was staying. They already knew that whoever visited it must be behind Tamao now.

"Guess who dropped by everyone." Tamao said happily.

Tamao then stepped aside to show everyone the newly arrived guest.

Her long blue hair was dazzling and neatly kept as ever. She was carrying a big travelling bag with her. She was just standing there and looking at the floor. She felt that she doesn't have to be announced like that to everyone. Tamao was just being unfair.

"Pirika!" Horohoro shouted happily, "You came."

Anna looked at Pirika with no interest whatsoever and went back on watching TV again. Horohoro went towards his sister but stopped in front of her and just stared at her with amazement.

"I came here to give this to you." Pirika said shoving the book to his brother.

Horohoro looked at the book. It was the same book that Yoh received.

"T-thanks... you came here just for this?" Horohoro asked.

Pirika nodded.

"Then I think I should... go now."

Anna then stood up. She turned off the television and walked towards Pirika.

"You are my guest remember... come let me show you your room." Anna said as she proceeded to Pirika's room.

Pirika was just confused but she knew that if it was Anna then she had no other choice but to come with her.

"Well then I think you should all just continue what you were doing." Anna said turning towards them and giving all of them her murderous stare.

Yoh and the others just followed Anna and continued on what they were doing. The only ones who didn't follow her instruction were two men. Horohoro who was still surprised to see his sister here...

And Ren Tao who was as surprised as Horohoro was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thank you back there Anna-san." Pirika said.

"You are my guest... what do you need to thank about?" Anna asked. Her voice was emotionless.

Pirika smiled.

"Besides I know that you came here not because of that book." Anna said, suddenly stopping in front of Pirika.

Pirika bit her lip.

"I don't know what the reason... and I am not forcing you to tell me." Anna said.

Anna then turned around and extended her right hand that seemingly pointing to the door on Anna's left.

"This is your room... the same with Tamao. You could settle your things there now if you want to. Tamao will just call you when it is time for dinner."

Pirika bowed.

"Thank you Anna-san."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok I think that is enough for this chapter... Thank you very much for reading this and I hope you review as well... just let me know what you think.

Thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 4: Men

Disclaimer: Shaman King and all of its characters are owned by Hiroyuki Takei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 4: Men

Ren cannot sleep that night. Men was beside him in his futon. Since there had been more guests Ren was sharing his room with Lyserg. Ren knows where everyone was sleeping that night. Horohoro was with Chocolove and Ryu. Yoh was with Anna and Hana... of course.

And the newly arrived guest... Pirika is sleeping inside Tamao's room.

Ren could still not forget what happened this day. Pirika suddenly appeared without a warning. He was not expecting it. He thought that since Horohoro and Pirika have something against each other there was no way that Pirika would go here. Apparently he was wrong.

Ren closed his eyes but that was not good either. He could still see her behind his eyelids.

Her long silky blue hair that swayed with her movements, her gentle eyes as she looked down while being embarrassed and those lips... he cannot forget anything. It was as if Pirika was still standing in front of him. He liked what he saw though even if he was trying his best to forget. Time had served Pirika well. Her body had become more mature than it was the last time he saw her. She had become more like a lady.

Ren can't help but be attracted. All these years have passed... and he was still this attracted to her.

It was as if he went back to those days in the Shaman Fight. It was still the same... the stupid feeling was still the same. His idiotic heart was still reacting like this when it comes to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day Ren woke up with the sun on his face. He sat up and found that Men was already missing by his side. He started to panic.

"Don't worry." Said a voice.

He looked at the window and saw Yoh sitting there and smiling at him.

"Men is with Hana. We couldn't wake you up so we decided to take care of him while you were asleep. "

Ren looked down causing his black long hair to flow.

"I am just not used to be away from him. That is all."

Yoh laughed.

"He is your child. I somehow know what you mean. But what about his mother? Are you not worried to be away from her?" Yoh asked.

Ren just shook his head.

"I left her and took Men with me. She doesn't have anything to do with him anymore."

Yoh frowned.

"Cruel... that's just cruel. She is still Men's mother. "

Ren looked at Yoh. The Tao smirked at his friend.

"You won't understand..." Ren said.

"I've been around the world. Try me."

Ren then stood up and went towards his desk to get a comb.

"If I tell you... promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"Is it that big of a secret?" Yoh asked.

Ren started to fix his hair using the hair clips.

"I think it is... so I won't say anything to you if you won't promise me that you'll shut up about this to the others."

Yoh shrugged.

"I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika was feeding Men while Hana was eating his breakfast too. Tamao was also there in the kitchen and washing the plates from this morning's breakfast.

"You are Horohoro's sister, right Pirika 'neesan?" Hana asked while eating cereals.

Pirika nodded with a smile.

"Then why aren't you talking to him?" The young Asakura asked.

"Hana." Tamao hushed. "I'm very sorry Pirika. This boy..."

"No it is alright." Pirika said. She then left the bowl. Men instantly took the spoon and fed himself.

"Well I just don't want to speak with him. That's all."

"Stupid Horohoro." Men suddenly said, "Papa says he annoys people around him."

Pirika was just surprised. Her brother was right. Men was like Ren from the way he speaks. Pirika then smiled.

"Then since I'm Horohoro's sister... do I annoy you?"

Men looked up at Pirika. He may look alike Ren but the red eyes surely made him look different. Somehow looking at the child's red eyes made Pirika sad... but of course she wouldn't show that to the children.

Men then shook his head.

"I like you neesan... you're really nice... and pretty."

Pirika smiled. She then embraced the child.

"I like you too." Pirika whispered as she hugged the child.

"Oh! This is the first time I heard Men compliment someone." Hana said looking at Men who seemed to enjoy being embraced.

Hana then looked at Pirika. He tilted his head in wonder when he saw Pirika shedding tears.

"Pirika-san? Why are you crying?" Hana asked innocently.

Tamao was not surprised though. She somehow had an idea that this would happen sooner or later. Tamao then went to Pirika and took Men from her arms. Pirika gave Men to Tamao.

"I'm sorry... but I think I forgot something in my room." Pirika said. She then turned around and hurriedly went back to her room.

"Did I do something?" Men suddenly asked.

Tamao settled Men on his chair once more. Tamao shook her head gently and smiled.

"Of course not... she likes you."

"Then why was she crying?" Men asked. He looked worried. It might just be the first time that he made anyone cry.

"She... she remembered a certain scene from a drama. That's why she cried." Tamao lied forcefully laughing at the end.

"Oh come on!" Hana suddenly shouted.

"Neechan... you're a terrible liar." Men added.

"Okay... I don't know all right. Let's just ask her when she comes down."

Anna then emerged from the door. She was just smiling to herself. Tamao noticed her face at once.

"So I guess the kids are bullying you Tamao. That's something I never thought would happen."

"Anna-okami!" Tamao said pouting.

Hana then looked down and blushed. Tamao and Anna looked at him. Even Men was staring because of Hana's different attitude.

"O... Ohayou... Mama." Hana tried to say shutting his eyes in the end.

Anna just walked to the child and placed her hand on its head.

"Don't force yourself if you can't say it." Anna said coldly.

"Hai." Hana said breathing freely.

"Tamao." Anna called.

"Hai!" Tamao responded at once.

"What happened to Pirika?" Anna asked, "She was crying."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika rushed towards the hallway. She had to go up the stairs before getting to her room. However when she got to the stairs someone was blocking the way.

Pirika looked up and saw Ren and Yoh going down. Pirika stepped aside as she tried her best to control her tears. Ren and Yoh continued to go down. As soon as the two were not blocking the stairs Pirika ran for it... afraid that she might hear whatever comment Ren Tao would have.

Ren though followed her with his sight as she ran upstairs. He clenched his fist.

"Crying again... "

Yoh then placed his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Follow her." Yoh suggested.

Ren just walked towards the kitchen.

"I have to see if Men is alright." Ren said going ahead of Yoh.

"So cold."

-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika embraced herself and sat in a corner of the room hoping that she would just vanish. What she did to Men was just cruel. Now the child is tormented as to what he did to her. She would think of a way to make it up to him... right after she fixes herself.

But that was the problem. She can't seem to stop crying.

Somehow it was really Men's fault but she can't blame the child... it was her stupidity after all. If she had not been stupid before then maybe... then probably... then somehow...

"I would be his mother... and those eyes... " she sobbed.

"Wouldn't be colored scarlet."

Pirika was still crying when someone was suddenly knocking on the door quite violently. Pirika lifted her head and started to look for the tissues she brought with her. She instantly wiped her face and blew her nose. She shouldn't be seen like this. She hurried for her comb and started to comb her hair.

"Too late..." The voice from the door said.

Pirika knew that voice. She had to turn around no matter how much she didn't want to.

She slowly turned towards the door and surely she found her brother leaning on the door. The door was closed and probably locked. She can't escape him this time... they had to talk now.

"Why were you crying?" Horohoro asked quite angrily.

Pirika bowed a bit. She pursed her lips. She was not going to say anything. This was her problem and the burden would be carried by her alone. Her brother wouldn't have anything to do with this.

"Come on Pirika! I'm your brother. You can't keep me out of your life forever!" Horohoro said.

Pirika knew that... she just don't want to be his problem too. But she wanted to go to him... for him to embrace her... for him to comfort her. To be just his little sister once more.

"Pirika..." Horohoro said. His voice was softer than before.

Pirika then looked at Horohoro with her eyes swimming with tears. Finally she gave up the facade, she ran to him. Horohoro embraced his little sister the moment she was close enough.

"Oniichan... oniichan..." Pirika cried burying her face on Horohoro's chest.

"I'm here. I've always been here." Horohoro said. "No matter what happens. I'm here."

-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika and Horohoro finally came downstairs. Pirika had finished fixing herself. Horohoro was still annoyed though just after his sister cried they still had not talked about anything. Horohoro knew that he should not push his sister on talking with him but it was getting frustrating.

As soon as Pirika opened the door of the guest room a little child came running towards her. Horohoro instantly shouted. He was surprised at the tiny version of Ren.

"I'm sorry." Men said sincerely.

Pirika smiled and picked the child up.

"I just remembered something awful... it wasn't your fault." Pirika said as she embraced the child in her arms.

"I'm glad." Men said as he smiled.

"Hey. When did that child got some manners?" Horohoro asked pointing to Men.

Men looked at Horohoro and stuck out his tongue. Chocolove and Lyserg laughed. Horohoro was never good with kids.

Upon hearing Chocolove and Lyserg, Pirika instantly remembered that they weren't the only ones in this house.

"It seemed that Men is fond of you."

Pirika knew that voice. It was the only voice she would want to hear in her life but at the same time it was the same voice that would bring her despair.

Ren Tao.

"I think so too." Pirika said as she cradled Men in her arms.

Ren clenched his fist. Somehow he doesn't like the fact that his son would get close with Pirika. Ren then went towards Pirika.

The world consisted of the three of them now. Pirika, Ren and Men. Everyone suddenly kept quiet and just stared at them... well except for Chocolove because basically he was blind... but anyway everyone's attention was to them that time.

"Can I have him now?" Ren asked gently.

Pirika looked at Men. Men smiled. Pirika knew it was okay to bring his child back to him. Pirika handed Men gently back to the child's father. Ren's hands were ready. Pirika's eyes never left Men. Somehow if she would look at Ren she knew she would be smothered by his golden eyes yet again.

Men made it safely to Ren. Ren's arms were used to handling the tiny child. It was as if they were empty without him around.

Pirika can't help it. Somehow her eyes didn't follow her. She glanced upwards until finally her eyes met his. They were golden. They were powerful. And yet it was not what she was expecting. She was not smothered by it...

Somehow...

It felt...

As if...

"Ren." Pirika whispered quietly.

Ren doesn't look like himself. It was painful to look at. Ren's eyes were almost begging. No words could describe how Ren looked at Pirika so miserably. He doesn't look like crying but rather he looked like he was regretting everything.

It was only her tiny voice that brought Ren back to reality. In an instant his eyes turned cold once more.

It was so fast that Pirika was unsure whether what she saw was real.

"Ren!" Yoh suddenly called.

Ren turned to Yoh completely facing his back towards Pirika. The girl just walked towards her brother.

"I wondered if we could all visit Manta. I'm sure he's pretty bored on his office." Yoh suggested just to break the ice.

"Baka." Ren muttered, "Don't you think he's pretty busy."

"Yeah Yoh. With the economic crisis and everything." Lyserg added.

"Oh come on. I don't think Manta would mind."

"Come on I want to see Manta's place too." Horohoro added.

"Whatever. Even if I object we would still go there." Ren said.

Yoh grinned. He then looked at Hana.

"Want to come too?" Yoh asked.

Hana nodded. He always wanted to see Manta's place. Ryu never took him there.

"Can I come too?" Men asked his father.

"You have to sleep now." Ren answered gently, "You're a growing boy."

Everyone stared at Ren and Men too. They looked quite surprised. Never in their life had they seen Ren became gentle like that. Yoh looked at Hana and saw the child look at him. They instantly blushed.

Ren finally noticed everyone looking at them. Instantly he coughed.

"If you become fathers you would understand." Ren said while turning red.

Pirika was dazed too. She can't remember if this was the first time but she seemed to like the way Ren valued Men so much. It was just beautiful.

Just when it was starting to get emotional Horohoro had to interrupt it with his laughing.

"What was that? Don't tell you became soft. Did Maiden-chan do this to you?" Horohoro said while laughing.

Ren placed Men down. The three spikes on Ren's head were instantly growing.

"Men. I want you to watch this carefully. I'm going to teach you how to beat the crap out of Horohoro. Understood?"

"Yes father." Men said seriously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren's a really weird father. He teaches Men a lot of wrong things.

Well that's the fourth chapter for you. Thank you for reading. Please review... any comment would be gladly entertained.

**Author's note: (You can skip this part but if you want you could read this too.)**

Oh by the way, the manga never specified whether Ren and Iron Maiden Jeanne got married... it just showed us that they had a child named Men... that is all. But the pairing certainly existed though. I reread the whole manga... 300 chapters and all just to look for any connection between the two and there was. Shamasu even kissed Ren go check Chapter 180 (adik!) Well but I didn't think that would be enough for them to be a couple though... well enough with this stuff... you're getting bored right? Next chapter of this fic will be up very soon.

Once more thank you! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Mother

Disclaimer: Shaman King and all of its characters are owned by Hiroyuki Takei. I also do not profit from this fanfic… I just wrote this to make me and all those RenPiri fans happier…

So without further ado... Yume to Yakusoku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 5: Mother

The boys had left and they even bring Hana with them. Tamao was cleaning once more, Anna was stitching something, and Pirika was watching Men on his sleep. Men was sleeping on the balcony. The breeze was nice and cool there compared in his room. So Ren decided to leave Men with the women while they go to Manta's place

"You look like his real mother from the way you held him and look at him. Don't you know that?" Anna suddenly said.

Pirika looked at Anna. She seemed to be making Hana some clothes. Pirika bowed a bit.

"I'm not his mother though. It's Iron Maiden-san."

"Of course. " Anna said coldly, "But you still fit the part especially when you gave Men to Ren. You three looked like a family."

A family…

Pirika was hurt. She knew she had no right to pretend to be Men's mother. Ren would be angry if she continues on like this. She had no right… she can't.

But she still can't stop herself. It felt natural. She likes the child. Men looked a lot like a tiny Ren. He even fits perfectly in her arms. It was as if he was hers as well.

"You're crying again." Anna said without any hint of emotion.

Pirika never realized it though. She started to wipe her tears once more.

"You're all here for a visit. If you get fond of that child even more then it would hurt even more to see them leave." Anna said.

"I know. I just… can't stop now." Pirika said. Her voice was trying to remain composure.

"We all live separate lives now. The Shaman Fight had ended… the only thing that connected us had reached its end. Somehow the reason why we are here is because of those memories." Anna then placed the cloth down and looked at her fingers.

She then stretched.

"The past connected us… but slowly the connection would fade as we face reality." Anna continued.

Pirika just watched and listened. Anna was stating the obvious. She knew that as well but unlike Anna, she doesn't have the courage to face it. She was still bounded by the past.

Anna then stood up.

"So in order to be connected with everyone up until now… what we need… are new memories." Anna said with a warm smile.

Pirika smiled as well.

"That's why we get together right?" Pirika asked.

"Yeah. I think that's what reunions are for." Anna agreed.

"You're different now Miss Anna."

"You too. You've grown."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren was awfully quiet when they reached Manta's company. Manta had let them stay in his large office. Horohoro was looking curiously at the figurines and other stuff displayed inside the office. Yoh, Lyserg, Chocolove, and Ryu were all talking with each other. Hana was in front of the huge flat screen HD TV of the office. He seemed to be enjoying whatever game he was playing.

Ren can still remember her. Looking at his arms he could feel how Men looked perfect with Pirika. They may not look the same but it was truly… the perfect picture for him.

Ren shook his head. He can't believe how stupid he was.

'_There's another way to kill a heart full of hatred…'_ Ren remembered as he stared at Yoh.

It was almost seven years or so but he could still hear it inside his heart.

'_With love.'_

.- .- .- .- .- .-Ren POV.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.-

I can still remember it. Those words from Yoh… "Don't worry… one day you will find someone special with whom you will form a family, and then all of that hatred will disappear."

"My own family…" I can't help but utter.

I know that Yoh and Anna have already established their future together. Heck! I even know they already did it. However… seeing me in such a situation would be harder than I expected.

I have my family. My father, my mother, my grandfather and my sister… I don't like to include all those kyonshis as family. But the family Yoh was referring to that time was different. It's _my_ family… a family I would create not the family I am on.

My own family huh? That's a nice idea. I think I shall give it a try.

"Now it's time for someone to say the name of the girl you like." Horohoro said annoyingly poking my face.

Baka. If I would tell you the name of the girl I like you would certainly kill me.

And yet… no matter how stupid he was… at least he had someone he loves. He was certain about that feeling and his love was reciprocated. That was the important part of actually liking someone… for you to be loved back.

Faust married Eliza because he loves her so much… that even death cannot separate them.

Yoh loves Anna and Anna loves him back. That was the reason why Hana was born.

Horohoro loves Damuko… err… Kororo… so I don't think he would love anyone else… maybe that's the reason why he doesn't have a child at all.

As for me… I love her… but… what about her?

Good thing I have Men now… at least I know someone could love me as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ren's trip down the memory lane was then interrupted when Lyserg suddenly appeared before him. Lyserg noticed how quiet the Tao was.

"You look down." He said.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things." Ren answered.

Lyserg sat beside him and smiled.

"Thinking of all the work you left behind?"

Ren shook his head while smiling.

"That would be the last of my worries. I assure you… I have more kyonshis than I could ask for."

Lyserg then guessed.

"Women problems then?" He assumed.

Ren's hair suddenly grew a bit. Lyserg instantly knew he was on the right path.

"Jeanne-san?"

"Stop guessing… this is not a game." Ren said as he tried to distract Lyserg. He then took the tea that was offered to him and started to drink it.

"Pirika-chan then?"

Ren suddenly choked.

Lyserg instantly laughed. Yoh and the others were busy with their own little group that they didn't notice Lyserg and Ren.

"Amazing… I think I was correct." Lyserg said amusingly.

Ren then looked at Lyserg. Ren placed the tea down before looking at Lyserg seriously.

"I said stop guessing!" Ren suddenly shouted.

Lyserg just laughed.

"Hey. You two! You seemed to be having a nice time." Yoh finally noticed.

"DON'T YOU DARE JOIN TOO!" Ren shouted as Lyserg just laughed.

"Join where?" Horohoro asked.

Ren placed his face on his palm.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Pirika was now feeding Men. It seemed that the men were having a good time at Manta's place. Tamao went to the grocery store with Anna. So basically the only ones left at home was Men and she.

"Say ah!" Pirika said while spoon-feeding the child.

Men opened his mouth and let the food in. He then chewed delicately.

Pirika smiled happily.

"Very good." She said as she wiped Men's face.

Men just finished the whole bowl.

"You're like Papa." Men said after eating.

Pirika tilted her head. She was like Ren? She didn't have pointy hair.

"Does your father feed you too?" Pirika asked.

Men nodded.

"How about your mother?" Pirika asked.

Men's smile then vanished. He instantly looked sad.

"Oh I'm sorry." Pirika then started to panic. She didn't know that she should avoid this topic.

"Papa left my mother…" Men whispered.

Pirika then stopped. It took a few minutes before the words sunk in. When it did sink in she just cannot believe her ears.

'_He left Jeanne…WHAT!'_ Pirika thought.

Men then started to rub his eyes. It was only then that Pirika noticed that the child was crying. Pirika instantly panicked.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Pirika said trying to stop the child from crying.

Pirika then picked Men up and embraced him.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

Men was still crying though. Pirika started to cuddle the child. She cannot bear to hear him cry. It was painful.

Pirika was still cuddling him when she suddenly felt something. Men also noticed something too. He looked at Pirika.

"You're crying too? Did you lose your mother as well?"

Pirika was surprised. The child was right. She was crying too. How come she doesn't notice her tears now? This was the nth time already!

Pirika didn't know what to do. It was the second time that she became like this in front of Men. She was scolding herself mentally while trying to smile in front of the child.

"No… but are you fine now?" Pirika asked.

Men rubbed his eyes. He then smiled at Pirika.

"Papa doesn't like it when I cry. So I should not cry." Men said.

Pirika could imagine Ren. It was like him to teach something like this.

"Men." Pirika whispered.

The child looked up once more.

"I could be your mother too you know… even while you're staying here. If you want to?"

The child looked surprised. Somehow he knew what those words meant. Somehow… he felt something he didn't feel before… he was very happy.

Men then rested his head on Pirika's chest.

"Mama!" He exclaimed.

The words were foreign to him but he enjoyed saying it.

Pirika was surprised. She then lifted Men.

"Don't say that when in front of your father!"

Men tilted his head. His eyes were full of wonder.

"Why? Mama?"

Pirika then panicked. How could she explain it to him without hurting his feeling… and what if Ren heard Men calling her like that? He would certainly hate her even more.

Pirika was still panicking that she didn't even realized that Tamao and Anna had arrived home. Since they brought groceries they headed to the kitchen where Pirika and Men were.

"Mama! Mama!" Men shouted happily.

Anna and Tamao heard the child at once. Both were surprised of course.

"Anna-san… Tamao-san…I could explain."

.- .- .- .-.-

Pirika explained everything. It was quite confusing though. Pirika knew that she didn't do anything wrong… it was impulse that made her do that.

"Well… somehow you have to explain your situation to the child." Anna said looking at the silver-haired chibi version of Ren.

Men was now playing with Tamao. Although Tamao was not good with Men unlike Pirika, Men somehow enjoyed annoying Tamao.

Pirika sighed.

"Yeah… I know…"

Pirika then went towards the little boy. Tamao then left the two. Pirika picked the boy up and started to walk outside.

Tamao went beside Anna.

"How odd… you were good back when Hana was little… how come you can't do that to Men?" Anna teased.

Tamao sighed.

"Men considers Pirika her mother… that's why he's nice to her."

Anna then bowed a bit. Her smile somehow faded.

"Just like Hana… he considers you his mother."

Tamao then looked at Anna. Silence soon overpowered the two of them… somehow Tamao doesn't know what to say next.

.-.- .- .- .- .-

"I promise!" Men then said.

Pirika had finally been able to breathe. At least Men would not call her 'Mama' in front of Ren now… but if they would be alone together then by all means he could call her mother.

Somehow Pirika enjoyed playing mother in front of Men. If she wasn't stupid back then… she might actually became his mother…

'_Then Men's name would be what…Pen?'_ Pirika thought while giggling a bit.

She could finally joke about it to herself now. Everything seemed okay now.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Sorry for the wait. I have a lot of student-related stuff to do and I am currently writing 6 stories and I am also revising an old fanfic of mine entitled 'Perhaps'. So yeah… busy me…

**Author's notes:** Ren's trip down the memory lane was based on the manga… read KangZengBang chapter 291. I just read Mentalite…argh! Scanlation please… I read the Japanese text so I used the pictures to know what is happening. I can only read Hiragana and Katakana but I cannot understand them for crying out loud! Anyway I was shocked… I don't want to spoil anyone so I'm not saying anything that would shock you as well… but I want this story to support that part of the story (how ambitious could I get?) so somehow I am trying to connect this story and that…

**For those who hate spoilers: **This is a fanfic… the plot is just something a fan created out of nowhere… so yeah you could still live in your happy little world and think that Men didn't really exist and Ren and Jeanne didn't really end up together and whatnot… you could treat that part as part of the fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6: A dream

Disclaimer: Shaman King is brought to you by Hiroyuki Takei. The only thing I own is the plot for this fanfic. I also do not profit in making fan fiction.

Sorry for the delay... so let's just continue the story...

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Chapter 6: A dream

It was a long time ago... but he could still remember it well. It still haunted him up until now. He was angry. He was embarrassed. He can't do anything that time. It hurts like hell... and he knows what hell felt like... he had been there.

He cannot believe that he was rejected. It was as if his whole existence was denied. It was as if he was a worthless piece of trash that no one would even bother picking. He had a very hard time saying those things in front of her and now... he was just dumped... humiliated...

He knew that his choice of words was also stupid but he doesn't know how to say it without sounding cheesy. It was embarrassing as it is. No matter how he wanted to forget about it... it was still there... in the deepest parts of his heart... at the back of his memories... always resurfacing now and then...

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-Ren's POV.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

I was looking for her that night. There was something I have to tell her... it was something of utmost importance that even sleep could wait. If she was already sleeping then I would do anything to wake her up... hate me all she want but I need to talk to her now.

Tomorrow we shall start living our separate lives... so basically this was my last chance. It was now or never. Good thing she was awake. I was turning in one corner when I saw her walking delicately. I instantly ran a few paces back. I tried to compose myself. She was coming here... I should not look obvious.

"So even you can't sleep?" She asked when we finally saw each other.

Calm Ren. Calm down. I decided to not move where I was standing. It was better this way I could easily turn my back to her.

I looked at her for a while then back at the sky. Just a glimpse of her was making this harder. She looked beautiful in that yukata. I can't help but notice how magnificent she looked being bathed by the moonlight.

_CALM DOWN REN! _I finally shouted inside my head.

"I was looking for you actually." I suddenly said.

"What me?" She answered.

Good thing she was behind me... she cannot see what my red face looked like. I know I am blushing I can feel it.

"Yes..." I said in almost a whisper. "I have something to request..."

"What? Anything... I am grateful remember?" She said light-heartedly.

I took a deep breath. I really don't know how to say this to her. I have always found it hard to express my feelings but this was something harder than the usual.

"The next Shaman Fight would be in another 500 years... " I started. "And so by then I must have a very powerful descendant."

She didn't answer. It was my cue to continue. I took in a deep breath... but it was to no avail. I was still nervous.

"What I meant to say is that... could you..." '_HOW THE HECK COULD I SAY THIS!'_

I clenched my fist. This was becoming more and more suffocating. I just wanted to get this done and over with... now I am now officially hating myself for having the idea in the first place... of course I hated Yoh if it weren't for that 'my own family' talk I wouldn't be in this predicament.

'_OH WELL... COME WHAT MAY!_'

"I want to have a baby with you! Is that fine?" I finally shouted.

"WHAT!" She reacted.

'_Of course she would be surprised. Who was I kidding?__'_ I thought to myself.

I then felt something hit my head. I turned around at once. It seemed it was her slipper. I looked at her. Her hand was now holding the other slipper to throw at me.

She stopped though. She seemed to be looking at me.

'_I KNOW I'M BLUSHING! BUT THAT FACE OF YOURS IS MAKING IT WORSE!'_ I shouted inside my head.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"OF COURSE I AM! Isn't it obvious!" I shouted.

My heart was drumming in my ears. I just cannot be calm anymore. Everything... everything... was just being wrong.

Her eyes were shaking. They seemed frightened. I don't exactly know what I look now... but do I look that scary.

"Pervert." She muttered.

My heart then stopped beating. It was as if it gave way for my ears to hear her.

"What?" I blushed even more.

"You can't be serious... I mean... To say something like that..."

I noticed how she was blushing now as well. Her eyes were twinkling. If I continue on with this I might make her cry. I have lost count how many times I breathed to calm myself down but this was another instance. I turned my back to her once more. She could throw me anything for hell I care.

"I am sorry. I know it was ridiculous." I said calmly.

"Good..." She whispered.

"But do you really don't want to? You're bloodline is also that of powerful Shamans... even if Hao would resurrect again I am sure that our descendant could beat him that time."

It was true. Though that was not the sole reason why I am doing this... it was one big factor for my decision... why would I go through all this humiliation if it weren't to become stronger.

"Baka... even though I am grateful for all the things you have done to my brother I won't have a child with a man I don't love. You don't understand anything about women." She said softly. Somehow she had calmed down as well.

I clenched my fist. _'I knew it...' _ This was the real reason why everything was this hard. Because first and foremost... _'She doesn't love me.'_

I felt my chest ache. It was painful... even more painful when I was stabbed. I felt like dying right there...

"So you don't want to..." I still tried. A Tao doesn't know defeat.

"How many times do I have to say it!" She said in a louder voice. "What you are requesting is ridiculous..."

My chest felt like it was being stabbed again and again. It was getting harder to breathe. My heart was drumming once more... it was the only thing I could hear now... the rhythm of my dying heart.

"I see." I finally said... somehow I was wrong.

A Tao can accept defeat. It was useless in the first place.

"Thank you for your time then..." I said.

I forced my feet to walk away. If I don't get out of here then I might hear something that could finally kill me... I do not want to look back anymore. I left the place with my heart barely whole and if I would look back and see her face once more then it might break completely.

I then went back to my room... I was not thinking of anything specific that time. All I could hear was my heart... slowly thumping.

I opened the door to my room. Bason was there waiting for me.

"Bocchama!" He happily greeted. But the ghost saddened upon looking at my face.

I knew it. I was not able to conceal it.

"I'm sleeping." I muttered coldly.

"Bocchama..." He whispered.

I then felt something. Somehow the spirit was looking oddly at me. I touched my face. It was wet.

I smirked. I see... I was crying.

My feet then gave up I landed face down on the floor. I didn't even bother when I felt the floor hitting on my face.

"Bason... could you leave me for tonight." I requested. My voice sounded so defeated.

I felt the spirit disappeared without another word. I then lifted myself a little. I could see the tears falling on the floor. Somehow I cannot believe that they came from me.

There was something building up inside of me that time... I tried to suppress it but it was coming and I could feel it.

"Why..." I said feeling my voice breaking.

I cried hard that night. I decided that if I would be able to cry everything then I would...

So that maybe tomorrow I wouldn't shed any more tears.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-End Ren's POV.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

So that's Ren's side. I don't know it was somehow out of character... but somehow I think that Ren is capable of crying as well... he's only human... and humans know how to cry.

I would like to thank the following for reviewing my fic: Xarmaqni, Lady Renaru and Lady Solace. I would also like thank those who included this fic in their favourites. A million thanks to you guys... You're my reason to continue writing fanfics.

The effort I put in making this fic was really worth it because of your responses... So thank you very, very much... I also apologize for the delay in updates... I'm just waiting for my semester to end so that I could concentrate on writing.

**RenPiri fans: **Keep the fire burning! Let us not lose hope... wahahaha hooray for us!

So once more thank you and please review... I love hearing from you!


	7. Chapter 7: The date

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. The characters are owned by Hiroyuki Takei who had successfully ended the series and the manga Shaman King. I own the plot though... but I don't profit from it.

So now that's settled let's continue.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Chapter 7: The date

The next day Pirika wanted to get some fresh air. The never-ending issue with Ren was suffocating her at some point. Horohoro was not helping as well. Ever since Pirika cried to her brother she felt like her brother was acting a little bit overprotective over her. It was the same reason why she started to distance from him... and now he's doing it again.

Just last night her brother was bugging her. He kept on asking what was with Men and her... Pirika was avoiding any form of conversation with her brother but her brother was persistent.

'_Seriously...'_ Pirika thought, _'I think I'm old enough to have problems... '_

Pirika woke up early the next day. She put on her cutest clothes and even put make up on. Somehow she wanted to have a date with herself. It was the best way to keep her mind off things.

She was going down to have a short breakfast when Anna instantly bumped into her.

Anna raised an eyebrow looking dangerously at Pirika. Pirika just gulped. She almost forgot how early Anna wakes up.

"So you're going out?" Anna asked.

Pirika nodded. "I just need fresh air."

"You look like someone on a date?" Anna inquired once more. Nothing escapes her eyes.

"With myself..." Pirika answered.

Anna then sighed.

"I don't have the right to stop you anyway. Just be careful on the way." Anna said. She then started to go back to the common room.

Pirika then went outside. She decided to wear her white boots today. She then started to walk, silently opening and closing the door.

Pirika was then outside the house. She needed to walk for a while before riding a taxi or something. She was already quite far from the onsen when she realized that someone was running behind her.

"Pirika! You are here!" The girl then heard.

Pirika turned around. She then saw a familiar face running towards her. She was looking at him for a while. She knows this person. She just cannot remember where. The person then stopped in front of her. He looked very happy. It was only then that Pirika finally remembered him.

"Masuda-san? Why are you in Funbari?" Pirika uttered looking quite surprised.

The man named Masuda then looked at Pirika from head to toe. He smiled. Pirika noticed his eyes. She then stepped back a bit.

"I followed you of course." The guy said.

"Why?"

He then grabbed Pirika's arm pulling him towards him. Pirika instantly pulled back.

"I am taking you with me. I'd decided... I can't live without you."

"What?" Pirika said almost shouting, "You can't decide on something like that without my permission!"

"But... I really love you. I will never leave this place without you." The guy insisted.

Pirika tried to twist her arm to be free but his grip was firm. Resistance was futile. The only way out of this would be talking... or shouting.

"I don't like you okay! So stop bugging me! Let me go!" Pirika shouted still pulling her arm.

"NO! YOU CANNOT DUMP ME TWICE!" The guy then shouted. He then grabbed Pirika's other arm.

The man then started to drag Pirika. Pirika was still struggling to get away from him but he was still stronger.

"I said let me go! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Pirika shouted.

Masuda was about to say something when someone grabbed his arm. He stopped pulling the girl. The grip of the newcomer was quite powerful.

Pirika looked at the one who suddenly appeared. It was Ren.

"Who are you?" Masuda said angrily.

"The girl said let go. Are you not listening?" Ren asked coldly.

Masuda's grip tightened. Pirika's face showed Ren she was in pain.

Ren then pulled Masuda's hand. Instantly the latter let go of the girl. Somehow Masuda's hand was forced to let go by Ren's grip.

Ren then pushed Masuda. Masuda fell, sitting on the ground. Ren then turned to Pirika.

"You're hurt?" Ren asked checking the grip mark Masuda did to Pirika.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." Pirika assured.

Ren then looked at Masuda. Both men seemed angry. Masuda was now standing up. He didn't like what happened.

"Who are you!"

Ren's lips twitched.

"It is quite a surprise that someone as low as you do not know me... I am Ren Tao, the head of the Tao clan. " Ren said using the high and mighty tone of voice.

"You don't have anything to do with us! Get lost!" Masuda shouted.

Ren lifted his eyebrow.

"Who is this person Pirika?" Ren asked not even moving his stare away from Masuda.

"M...My ex-boyfriend." Pirika answered quietly.

But it was enough for Ren to hear. He then smirked. He then put his arms around Pirika and pulled her closer to his side. Pirika was surprised but she didn't resist. Ren Tao was too powerful to be opposed.

"_I_ have nothing to do with her?" Ren repeated mockingly, "Seriously."

Ren closed his eyes. He then brushed his nose on Pirika's hair. Pirika instantly stiffened. In an instant she turned red.

"She's my girlfriend now... so I guess... it is _you_ who have nothing to do with us." Ren said looking murderously at Masuda.

Ren sneered while looking at Masuda.

The fact finally sunk inside Masuda. He looked shocked. He then started to walk back.

"She's only tricking you! She will dump you someday when she gets bored with you!" Masuda shouted.

'_She already dumped me...__too late.' _Ren thought sadly but his face did not show any trace of the thought.

"She can't possibly be bored with me. I shall make sure of that." Ren said confidently.

"That woman doesn't know how to love!" Masuda shouted once more.

"I shall teach her then... unlike you. I know I am capable of showing her the feeling."

Knowing that he was defeated; Masuda turned around and started to run away.

Pirika started to move away from Ren. Masuda was not looking now so they should stop being this close.

"Don't go yet... he could still look back." Ren whispered.

His voice tickled her ears. Somehow she doesn't want to let go as well. She could hear the drumming of her heart. This proximity between them was not helping it beat slower at all.

Ren then turned around while still keeping the girl close. The two then started to go back to the onsen.

"So that was the thing you don't want to show your brother... right?" Ren whispered. "This side of you."

Pirika still had her head down. She was red all over. Though her heart was on overdrive she could still think straight.

"That's my true side... I play around with boys. Like he said... I do not know how to love." Pirika whispered.

Ren sighed. _'I know... I got rejected right?'_ He thought.

They have finally reached the front gate of the onsen. Ren finally let go of Pirika. Pirika almost came back to him when he let her go but she stopped the feeling at once.

Ren was also about to pull her back but he decided that he was asking too much... just to pretend like that was enough for him.

"Where are you going by the way?" Ren asked noticing how Pirika looked.

"I was about to have a date with myself." Pirika said trying to avoid Ren's stare.

"Stay inside the premises. I'll come with you." Ren said as he went inside the house.

"What! How about Men!" Pirika said trying to stop Ren. But Ren was already inside.

Pirika sighed. Somehow she liked the idea... but on the other hand she doesn't. Being with Ren... no scratch that... having a date with Ren...

"It's a dream... come true." Pirika said with a smile.

She then shook his head.

"He already had a kid! What on earth am I thinking!" Pirika said. She then decided to follow Ren and stop him.

She was on the door when it slid open. Behind it was Ren. Pirika stepped back. Ren was now dressed. He was wearing a black collared buttoned shirt. The first three buttons were opened revealing a comfortable white shirt under it. His hair was tied in a pony but somehow the three spikes on his head were still there. He was also wearing dark pants.

Ren even in casual clothing still had that air of authority with him.

But it was more than enough to send Pirika's heart flying.

"Yoh will take care of Men for today. I am coming with you."

Pirika gulped.

"Why?" Pirika asked.

Ren looked away and blushed a bit.

"It's stupid and delirious... to go... alone... in a date. " Ren said.

Pirika tried to look at Ren's face but the guy went on hiding away from her.

"I'm just worried about your mental health okay! If you don't want to then... fine." Ren continued.

Pirika smiled. She then shook her head gently.

"I don't want to waste your attire... oh noble head of the Tao clan." She said teasingly.

Ren also smiled. It was not a smirk or anything like that... it was a real warm smile.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .-.

Ren could easily order anyone to bring him a car but he didn't bother. They went towards the city riding a horse-drawn carriage. When they arrived in the middle of the city Ren Tao went out first. Pirika also followed.

As soon as she stepped her foot down she can't but notice the stare of the people around them. They were causing too much attention because of the carriage.

"I knew riding this was a stupid idea... now they're all looking at us." Pirika whispered to Ren.

"Nonsense." Ren said ignoring the stares.

Ren then started to walk. Pirika followed at once.

"Where are we going?" Pirika asked.

"Eating."

Pirika then started to run to reach abreast Ren.

"Ren... you haven't been in a date before am I right?" Pirika asked.

Ren stopped. He instantly turned red.

"I don't have to date anyone..." Ren said.

Pirika laughed.

"What's so funny!" Ren asked.

Pirika then stopped laughing. If she would go overboard then Ren might leave her and she doesn't want that.

"It's quite obvious really..." Pirika muttered.

"What!" Ren almost shouted.

Pirika then embraced Ren's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Ren instantly blushed but Pirika didn't even notice it.

"You seem to be an expert at this." Ren noticed.

Pirika bowed down.

"I know..." Pirika said.

"Why do you do that? Playing around... are you not serious at all?" Ren asked.

"Maybe I'm not... somehow. I always thought that I like them... but then again... I don't."

"And you don't tell Horohoro anything."

Pirika pouted.

"Why would I tell him anything? He would pester me again. I have my life and he has his... we should start living our own lives instead of looking at each other's life."

Ren understood. It was the same with his sister Jun. Somehow he could understand Horohoro's protective ways... but then again Pirika had a point.

Pirika on the other hand was thinking. Eating outside was just too common for the Tao... She should take Ren in a special place. Ren is special... and this might be a once-in-a-lifetime event... she doesn't want to waste it. This was her only chance on making good memories with him... and for him to remember her especially after they live their separate lives as well.

"I know where we should go." Pirika exclaimed surprising Ren a bit.

Ren didn't have to ask. Pirika went on speaking.

"There's a newly opened theme park around here... we could go there." Pirika answered excitingly.

"So people go to theme park during dates?" Ren asked.

Pirika shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be a theme park... just somewhere special."

Ren understood. Pirika then continued to drag him.

'_As long as I am with you... anywhere... is special.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There were many rides on that park. As soon as the two entered Pirika looked excited. She had been to amusements and theme parks before but this one was different... for one she was with Ren.

Pirika dragged Ren and they started to ride the rollercoaster. Ren seemed bored the whole time. Even with the ride going around and around it was still nothing for the Tao.

After two to three more rides the two then decided to eat lunch.

Ren ordered while Pirika stayed on the table. Ren was still on the line patiently waiting for his turn. All the while Pirika was just staring at him.

Pirika smiled.

This was the only time she had a good look at Ren. He changed a lot... he had grown quite tall. His long hair was also perfect. From the way he stand up alone, you could tell that he was not an ordinary guy. Even if he was just quietly standing there with casual clothes on, one could tell that Ren came from a very wealthy family. He had that aura of confidence and authority around him. It can literally scare people.

But Pirika liked it that way. She always knew of his arrogance... she had been observing him when they were younger... though she doesn't watch any of his brother's matches she knew that Ren was taking care of his brother. They were teammates but most of all they were friends.

"Thank you Ren." Pirika said softly.

It hurts but she could handle it. Her happiness is stronger than her sadness now. She knew that as soon as this date would end she might not see Ren or Men ever again... it hurts... but again... no form of depression could suppress the happiness Ren brought to her just by being with her today like this.

Pirika became sad once more. These thoughts were just ruining her date. She shook her head and smiled. She should just be happy since Ren is beside her.

Even for now... even for a while...

Ren finally came back. He bought Chinese food. Pirika rolled her eyes... her brother had told her something about this once. Being in the Ren team had taught Horohoro to eat Chinese food.

Pirika started to eat the dumplings with her chopsticks. Ren started eating quietly as well.

They were quiet most of the time that they were eating. Ren finished eating first. Pirika continued eating. Ren didn't mind waiting though.

Ren then remembered something. He suddenly pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. Pirika just continued eating.

"Yoh... yeah it's me." Ren said on the phone. It seemed that he called the onsen.

"It's Men's lunchtime." Ren said. He then paused. "Yeah. She's here."

Ren then paused. Pirika could vaguely hear a voice from the other line. Pirika continued minding her own business. It was rude to listen to other people's conversations.

"Of course I'm taking care of her..." Ren said, blushing a bit. He then glanced at Pirika. The girl doesn't seem to be listening.

Pirika noticed Ren looking at her. She turned to him.

"We will back before it gets dark. So please take care of Men for me. Thank you." Ren said formally.

Pirika smiled. She was still staring at Ren.

"What?" Ren asked.

"You really love your son... right?"

Ren looked away.

"Of course he is the only one I have now." Ren answered.

Pirika looked down. Somehow she doesn't like the idea... Ren seemed lonely no matter how she looked at it.

All the while, Ren's eyes then noticed a giant Ferris wheel. It would be nice to ride one of those.

"We haven't ridden on that one yet..." Ren said.

Pirika followed his eyes. Her eyes sparkled upon looking at it.

"Yeah... I want to go on that one!" Pirika said with excitement.

Ren sighed. Pirika's being a child again.

"Are you sure it's okay even after eating?" Ren asked.

Pirika stood up. Ren looked at her plate. She seemed to have finished eating. Ren then looked at the girl. She looked happy.

"What do you think of me? I can handle it." Pirika said proudly.

Ren then stood up. He then offered his right arm towards the girl.

"Let us go then." Ren said quite gently.

Pirika embraced his arm. She then laid her head on his shoulder once more. Pirika smiled. Even after dating a number of men... Ren was still the best date she could ever have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!

**Author's ****Note:** One difference of the manga from the anime is the fact that Pirika doesn't like watching Horohoro during a match. My only reference for this though is "chapter 227: Nipopo Gauntlets" from the Shaman King manga... Pirika said there that she gets scared easily so she doesn't like to watch him... Pirika and Horohoro had a better relationship in the anime *sigh* oh well... I know you're getting bored already... I'm sorry for yapping too much.

Once more THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading! I hope you leave a review for me... Please~~


	8. Chapter 8: Slowly

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. The manga/anime belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I also get nothing from making this fanfic aside from happiness and fulfilment. The only form payment a writer could have is reviews and favourites... even alerts make me happy.

So thank you very much for reading this until this point...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 8: Slowly...

The line towards the Ferris wheel was quite long. Pirika and Ren were both awfully quiet while being on line. Somehow they can't talk about anything.

Pirika looked around. Most of the people on the line were couples. Somehow the Ferris wheel is quite popular among couples... even in during the day. Pirika looked at Ren. She instantly blushed.

'_We look like __a couple too.'_ Pirika thought while smiling to herself.

Ren looked at Pirika. The girl seemed to be in deep thought. Ren's eyes slowly became gentler. Upon looking at the girl he felt happier.

'_I know it's pretty stupid... she would never like me. I guess I just have to enjoy this. Maybe this way I could stop thinking of her.'_ Ren thought.

He laughed silently to himself.

'_Who am I kidding? Why did I even agree to this? I'm truly hopeless.' _Ren thought while still watching the young girl gently.

Pirika giggled a bit. Ren saw it... no matter how brief it was he still saw it.

'_At least she's happy.'_ Ren thought happily.

Finally it was their turn. Ren didn't even let the guide held Pirika's hand. He was the one who helped her get inside the tiny capsule. The guide just shrugged and went on with his job.

The moment they were inside Pirika started to stay quiet once more. Ren and Pirika sat in front of each other. Ren was lazily watching the people outside.

The Ferris wheel suddenly moved to occupy the next customers. Pirika then held on the bar beside her. Ren noticed how tight her grip was. Ren chuckled.

"I thought you wanted to ride this?" Ren asked seemingly amused by the girl.

Pirika blushed.

"I like it... but in the beginning I always tend to get scared." Pirika said muttering almost to herself.

Ren then stood up and went towards Pirika's seat. He then took the girl's hands from the handle bars.

"I'm here... don't you worry." Ren said while still looking away from Pirika.

Pirika nod a bit.

The ride finally started. Ren and Pirika were both quiet looking at the view outside. The Ferris wheel was moving slowly. Little by little Pirika and Ren were being lifted up. Pirika could feel that they were gaining altitude. Ren held Pirika's hand. Even though he was not looking at her he would still like the girl to feel that he was there.

"Ren..." Pirika finally decided to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Ren asked still looking at the window.

"Why Iron Maiden Jeanne?" Pirika asked.

Ren was surprised a bit but he decided to still not look at the girl. He was not expecting that question.

Pirika held on to her heart. It was the question she had been dying to ask. She wanted to know the truth. She doesn't even know if he asked Jeanne first before her...

"I know that I don't have the right... but..." Pirika said looking away from Ren.

"No." Ren said to not let the girl be embarrassed. "It's okay."

Pirika looked at Ren once more but he was still facing the window. It was hard for Pirika to look at his face... to know his expression... to read him.

"I chose her... because... " Ren paused a bit. He was thinking of the right words to say. "mainly because she is one of the god-class shamans in the tournament."

Pirika was disappointed. Her heart ached. So this was the reason... this was always the reason...

"Ne..." Pirika said trying to sound cheerful, "To whom did you ask first? Me or her?" Pirika asked teasingly.

It was hard for Pirika but she did the task successfully. She sounded as if it was nothing. Her heart was aching but she was still smiling her other hand was shaking but she still managed to pretend she was alright. She wanted to cry but she still looked strong. She wanted to have this conversation so bad that she would lie to herself... just to know the truth...

Ren finally looked at Pirika. He saw how the girl was smiling at her. He looked at the window again.

His hand was on hers. It felt like it was a lie detector test. If he twitched then he would be exposing himself. But Ren could still control himself. He stayed calm. He must not lose to his heart.

But even if he was not looking at her... the effect was still there. The only way he could lessen the chance of losing is to not look at her. Just glances... but prolonging that glance would be dangerous.

"I asked you first." Ren answered coldly.

Pirika seemed delighted a bit. At least she was his first choice. Pirika finally let it rest. She smiled and looked at the view outside.

"Now it's your turn." Ren finally said. Pirika instantly looked at him. Ren was still facing the window though.

"Why did you reject me?" Ren asked.

Pirika gulped. She accidentally tightened her grip on Ren's hand. Ren instantly looked. Pirika looked at him as well. Ren instantly faced the window almost the same time as Pirika. Both were blushing furiously.

"What!" Ren said harshly.

"Why are you asking that question!" Pirika said louder than her usual voice.

"I just want to know okay... besides it was you who started interrogating me!" Ren said.

Pirika breathed. She checked her face first. She was not crying. She checked her heart... still there.

"Do you know why I broke up with all of my past boyfriends?" Pirika asked.

"I'm the one asking!" Ren interjected.

"Just answer the question!" Pirika barked back.

Ren then paused. The ground below was becoming further and further... how many minutes had they been alone? He could only wonder.

"I don't know..." Pirika's ex-boyfriend's face suddenly flashed inside Ren's mind. Ren smirked. "...maybe because they're lame idiots."

Pirika had to laugh at that one. Ren still had that queer sense of humour.

Ren smiled a bit too. Somehow the sound of her laughter made the atmosphere lighten up a bit. Ren was now becoming more comfortable.

"No." Pirika said while trying to stifle the laugh.

"Then why?" Ren asked his voice was gentler than it was a while ago.

Pirika looked at her boots. She then sighed. Somehow she never thought that she would say this to a man... let alone to Ren Tao.

"Because they don't love me..." Pirika muttered; her eyes concealed behind her bangs.

Ren looked at Pirika. Her voice suddenly changed making him worry about her. When he saw her... he was right. Pirika's eyes were staring blankly at the floor. Her azure eyes seemed to be recalling something.

Ren's signal was already sounding an alert. He was staring at her now. _'Let me be!'_ He shouted at himself.

"How can you say that?" Ren asked. His poker face was still on.

Pirika snapped back to reality and looked at Ren. Ren felt her hands tighten around his once more. This time Ren held her tightly as well.

Pirika smiled.

"Nee... Ren... do you think that I'm still a virgin?" Pirika asked, blushing a bit.

Ren gulped. Ren looked at Pirika... from head to toe... she doesn't look like a slut in any way... he cannot even think of her that way. She was way better than that.

"With that many boyfriends?"

Pirika shook her head gently. Her hair moved a bit tickling Ren's nose with her scent.

"When they start demanding for that... I leave them."

Ren's face looked surprised. Pirika laughed. _'Is he really expecting me to do that with all of my ex-boyfriends?'_

Pirika was somehow disappointed but she was glad that she could make this clear with Ren. This was her only chance and so she must explain this carefully. Although he doesn't really care but she wanted him to know...

"I respect my body that's why I do not let anyone touch it. I know it might sound funny for someone like you... but I wanted to be like Anna. She reserved herself for Yoh alone."

Pirika laughed.

"Well Anna doesn't have a choice... and she doesn't need anyone else anyway..." Pirika said in jest.

Ren had to agree on that. Even Yoh doesn't have a choice.

"I want my first and my last to be the same person. I want him to be the one that I truly love... I wanted to be married to that person first before going there. I don't know... I just start to be disgusted with them as soon as they start talking about it. It's like they love me because they want to get me in bed... and not because they want to stay with me." Pirika explained.

It was hard for Pirika to explain everything but she made sure she said it clearly. Even with this... she hoped that Ren could understand... what her true feelings are.

Ren lifted his other hand and placed it on Pirika's head.

The girl was surprised a bit and looked at Ren. She was expecting him to laugh anytime now. However it was not what she expected. Ren's eyes were gentle. His face was calm.

And finally, his smile was real.

"Horohoro and Ojisan raised you well." Ren said.

Pirika's heart raced once more. From the way Ren said those words... her admiration for the boy was renewed.

Ren then averted her gaze and looked at the floor.

Pirika also did the same.

Somehow the atmosphere became awkward once more. Their hands slowly loosened its grip with each other.

The two then looked at the window once more. It was agonizing. They do not know what to say next. It was agonizing... looking at the scenery outside. They were descending this time. It seems like the ride is already ending... and so is their time with each other. Slowly... they were going down... slowly it was ending.

'_Say something... anything!'_

"Pirika." Ren initiated.

Pirika looked at Ren. Ren was already looking at her when she turned. His eyes were determined but it was noticeable that he was blushing.

"If... if...I asked you again... " Ren said barely in a whisper.

Pirika tilted her head. She cannot hear him.

"If... I asked you again... what I mean is." Ren said this was louder.

Pirika can hear him now but she still could not understand.

Ren looked at Pirika's eyes... directly without looking at anything else... without acknowledging the existence of anything else. Pirika stared back. His eyes were compelling her to look. Those golden powerful eyes were holding her on place... a powerful yet assuring grip.

It was only him. It was only her.

"If I asked you once more... to be Men's mother... would you agree?" Ren asked. This time there was confidence in his voice.

Ren held her shoulder. His eyes were still focused on her.

Pirika was rooted in her seat. She can only hear her heart now. She tried to say something but her voice left her.

Ren closed his eyes. Pirika was even more shocked... her heart beating faster.

Ren slowly leaned forward. Pirika doesn't know what to do... she was just staring at Ren.

Delicately his lips touched her lips...

Her lips... it was shaking... they were afraid... they were unsure.

Ren knew it and so he became gentler.

Pirika's eyes slowly closed. She then embraced Ren succumbing to his lips.

Ren felt the girl put her defences down. Slowly but surely he continued to kiss her... tasting her sweet lips even more.

Pirika felt her whole being surrendering.

Ren deepened the kiss. He was still being gentle but the passion burning with the contact was making Ren lose the battle of wits.

Suddenly they heard someone coughed.

Ren and Pirika both stopped and opened their eyes. The ride had stopped. It had ended...

And now everyone was looking at them.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Pirika woke up. She turned to her side and saw Tamao still sleeping on her futon. She was inside the dark room of the onsen. The date had ended and now... she can't sleep.

Pirika stretched and grabbed the clock above her head. She brought it in front of her face.

4:30 AM

It seemed that the memory of that date was still on her mind. She can't sleep continuously that night. Pirika touched her lips and closed her eyes.

Ren's lips were still there. She can still feel how powerful it was. He was being gentle but it was passionate.

Somehow Ren was the best kisser she had ever felt.

Pirika smiled. No wonder she cannot fall asleep... she can't stop thinking of Ren.

Pirika turned to her side and closed her eyes... she must sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. It was vibrating wildly beside her head. She always kept it beside her just in case.

Pirika hurriedly picked it up. She sat up and looked at Tamao. She sighed with relief. Tamao was still sleeping quietly.

Pirika brought the phone to her ears.

"Hello." Pirika whispered quietly.

"I'm outside the onsen..." The voice from the other end said.

"Masuda?" Pirika whispered angrily.

"If you don't want to cause panic... come with me... I need to talk to you."

Pirika looked at Tamao. She surely doesn't want to wake anyone up and she wouldn't want Horohoro to know about Masuda. She doesn't want him to worry at all.

Pirika placed the phone to her ear once more.

"I'm coming outside...we're just talking right?" Pirika asked.

"Yes. I promise." Masuda answered.

"Okay. Wait for me for a while."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting."

Pirika then ended the call. She then grabbed a pen and paper from the nearby desk and started scribbling. After writing the letter she left the folded piece of paper on top of her futon.

She then grabbed a coat and tied her hair. Slowly and quietly she went towards the door. She slid the door open with care. She stepped out and closed the door. All the time she was worrying about Tamao. She doesn't want to wake her up.

She then walked outside. Her steps were quick but silent. This would only take a few minutes. She must settle this with Masuda alone.

There's no need to involve anyone else. If Horohoro or even Ren would know that a guy like Masuda was just outside the onsen... then Masuda might die or be hospitalized at the very least... and she doesn't want that. He was still her ex-boyfriend.

Finally Pirika was outside. It was too early in the morning. It was still dark. The only light was the nearby lamppost and the light on the door of the onsen.

Pirika walked towards the entrance and looked outside. She didn't see Masuda. She shrugged and turned around.

But the moment she turned around she instantly felt something hitting behind her neck...

Pirika wanted to shout but she felt her mouth being blocked. She was starting to feel weak. Her vision was getting blurry.

Slowly it all became black...

And the last voice she heard was...

"Pirika... I'm sorry."

And she knew... it was Masuda.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.

Ohh... I wonder what would happen next. I hope you watch out for the next chapter... please continue to support me.

As expected this fanfic would be more than 10 chapters... yeah I don't really like writing short fics unless they are one-shots.

**Author's note: **I am fan-girling at Len Kagamine while writing this chapter... sorry I really have to include that here... hahaha... yeah and listening to SPICE was not helping at all... hahaha... anyway I hope my rating was right. They are not children anymore... they have families right? So a little mature content is not a crime...

Anyway thank you very much for all your support... thank you for all the reviewer, for those who added this story to their alerts, for those who added this story to their favourites... and of course for adding this to the C2. (Side note: Lady Solace mag log in ka nga! Hahaha nalilito ako minsan... akala ko 2 tao ka! Joke... and Tiarra you read my mind... ) For typo errors and stuff you could email me anytime... I'll happily edit my fics.

I hope you continue reading this fic and I hope you like it... I would also be grateful if you make a review after reading. It would surely help me in writing this fanfic. Thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 9: The rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... either the manga or the anime... or both. But I am not sad though because I know that I own this plot...

Thank you very much for reading the previous chapters... I hope you will like this chapter as well

So here's the next chapter...

.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 9: The rescue

The next day Tamao woke up early. She looked at her side and noticed that Pirika's futon was still undone. Tamao frowned. Pirika was never like this. She never leaves without fixing her futon first.

Tamao stood up from her bed. There must be a reason why Pirika woke up without fixing her futon. She finished fixing her futon before she went towards Pirika's futon. Knowing that she had no choice, she decided to fix it for her.

Finally she noticed a neatly folded paper on top of the futon. Tamao picked it up delicately.

She scanned it contents.

-.-.-.-.-.

Tamao went out of her room and headed to the kitchen hurriedly. The first person she saw there was Anna. She had bumped into her even before reaching the kitchen.

"You look jumpy this morning." Anna said.

"Miss Anna... is Pirika around?" Tamao asked.

"No. I haven't seen her. I thought she's back in your room." Anna answered. She knows that she was the earliest among anyone to wake up.

"Oh no." Tamao muttered clutching the letter tighter.

Anna lifted her eyebrow.

"Pirika left this letter in our room... I think she's in trouble." Tamao said giving the letter to Anna.

Anna unfolded the letter. Somehow she had the urge to read it out loud.

_Tamao-san,_

_My psychotic ex-boyfriend called and told me to go outside and talk to him. If you're reading this right now then I might be in danger... __or my ex might have done something to me... _

"You mean... she went outside this morning." Anna concluded, "now she's missing."

"Let's tell Horohoro." Tamao decided.

Tamao turned around. She just had one step before she bumped once more. This time it was Ren Tao. He seemed to be going out. He always jogs early in the morning... and today was not an exception. But somehow Ren Tao doesn't look like he was going to jog. It also looked like he had heard the contents of the letter as well.

"Don't tell Horohoro anything... that airhead would just overreact." Ren said to the pink-haired girl.

"Then what do you propose?" Anna asked looking coldly at Ren.

Ren looked at the Itako. Without answering he ran outside grabbing his coat on the way.

"Miss Anna..." Tamao said.

"Let's just make breakfast for them as we wait for Ren and Pirika to come back. I guess we'll have to look after Men once more." Anna said in authority.

Tamao smiled. Anna was confident that Ren could handle it. There was no need to panic anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren didn't bring any car in the onsen. All he had was the carriage but since it would be a nuisance to ride the carriage to chase Pirika he took one of the horses and rode it.

He had ordered Bason beforehand to know the direction where Pirika went. The spirits could have witnessed something last night and surely they know.

Bason was in front of Ren leading his master to the whereabouts of the girl. Ren continued to go faster. His long hair was waving behind him as the horse galloped.

Finally he had reached the main road. Like what was expected the morning rush hour had caused traffic.

Ren cursed under his breath. He looked evilly at the overflowing cars.

"What now Master Ren?" Bason asked.

Ren smirked. '_Nothing can stop me... not even traffic jams!'_

He then held tightly to the horse's reins. He then whipped powerfully. The horse neighed. It then jumped on top of the nearest car.

There was a loud uproar. Ren's ear was filled with the sound of blowing of horns and garbled curses. He knew that it was not appropriate to ride your horse on top of anyone's car...

But he was in a hurry.

Bason was still leading in front as Ren followed behind him. The horse jumped on each car. Ren knew how to ride horses even at a young age but this was the first time he was riding it like this.

He doesn't care though... nothing mattered to him.

All his eyes can see was Bason... he made sure that he would not fall behind the ghost. All his hand could feel was the rein of the horse. His horse-riding skills were almost automatic that he doesn't have to even think about making the horse jump from car to car.

The only thing he could think now was Pirika... wondering if he was already too late. That was the only thing inside his mind... nothing else... but her.

Ren could hear the sirens. It seemed that someone had called the authority because of his behaviour... but they too were stuck in the traffic jam. The only person who was accelerating was Ren.

'_Faster... faster!'_ He shouted inside his mind like mad.

Finally the street ended. Bason turned to a nearby park. Ren followed making the horse jump down from the top of a truck.

He could hear those curses, those sirens, those horns... he could even hear the suffering of his horse... but none of them lingered inside his mind... his brain only had room for thoughts about her.

Ren could feel his heart beating faster... even faster than the horse's legs... maybe that was the reason why he cannot hear anything else... his heart was enough to deafen him.

They were gaining speed now since his horse was now galloping on solid straight ground.

"Are we getting nearer BASON!" Ren shouted in anger.

The ghost was serious...

"Yes Master... "

"That Masuda." Ren muttered, finally having a chance to talk, "I'll send him to the lowest pits of hell!"

Bason was still flying at top speed when he answered, "Master... I do not think that Masuda would deserve such thing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Ren shouted in gritted teeth.

"The ghosts had informed me that Masuda was not amongst them. He was not there when Miss Pirika was abducted."

Ren spat.

"I do not want to believe that... I have this feeling about that guy... he's behind this... whether he was there or not." Ren answered.

Bason didn't argue anymore. For one, his master was not looking good. He was shaking in anger. His jaw was tight. His face was straight... but his stare was murderous...

"FASTER!" Ren shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika was finally coming around. The first thing she felt was the ache in her back and neck. Her hands were also numbing.

Pirika noticed that her hands were tied. Her mouth was also gagged. She checked her dress... she was still wearing the same thing she wore last night.

Pirika looked around but it was dark. It seemed that she was inside a very tight place. She closed her eyes... she could hear the soft humming of an engine.

'_I'm inside a car then...'_ Pirika thought.

Pirika then felt the car stopping. She felt happier. She then heard soft footsteps. Someone was coming towards her. She closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

She felt the cover opening. She felt the warm sun on her face. It was already morning. Someone then roughly lifted her and putting her on his shoulder. Pirika lifted her eyelids a bit, peeking around.

Pirika was in fact in the middle of a bargain. Masuda was the one who ordered to get her but he was not there that night. He was only on the phone...even as Pirika heard Masuda she only heard his voice on someone's phone.

"How come I should pay you more than our deal?" Masuda shouted angrily.

It seemed that Masuda was now in trouble. These men were asking for more than what they talked about.

"But you see... boss... what you paid for only covered the part where we would get her. We have to take care of her the whole night." The big person said.

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

Another man laughed, "We didn't even touch your little virgin! You should seriously pay us."

Masuda gritted his teeth. He wanted Pirika for himself... no one else should have her.

Pirika was still on a man's shoulder. She then felt how she was put down. Her butt hurt a bit the moment she fell down.

A man then went towards Pirika, grabbed her chin and slapped her.

"Wakey, wakey princess!" The man teased.

Pirika finally opened her eyes finally seeing the man who was treating her badly since the beginning. Pirika just looked around.

There were five men aside from Masuda. The one nearest Masuda seemed to be their leader. It was quite obvious from the way he presented himself. Then there were two lean men hovering around Masuda. They seemed to be his guard or something. Then there was a muscular man and finally there was the biggest guy among them who was the one who carried Pirika.

"Tell him princess... we didn't touch you right?" The leader said.

Pirika then stood up and tried to run. But the big guy suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She was then tossed on the floor.

"Don't hurt her!" Masuda shouted.

"Come on rich kid... pay us!" The leader said once more, "or else?"

Pirika then noticed that the men seemed to be giving each other meaningful glances. The muscular man then went nearer Pirika. Pirika embraced herself. She noticed how dangerous the man seemed to be as he walked towards her. Pirika heard them laughing. She got even more nervous.

"Come here princess." The guy said as he grabbed Pirika's hand.

Pirika shrieked.

Masuda charged but two men stopped him.

"Since you don't want to pay us... then let us demonstrate what services you have missed." The leader ordered.

He then looked at the muscular guy as if giving him some sort of signal. The guy then grabbed Pirika's hands.

Pirika shrieked on top of her lungs. The man started to pull her clothes but she struggled against him. She could hear Masuda's shout of protest but there was nothing he could do.

Masuda's voice swirled along with the laughing of the goons. Pirika was crying now. The man was stronger than her.

When she was starting to lose all hope she heard the sound of a horse's neigh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren came flying from above. His horse shooed the muscular guy away from the girl. The big guy came charging towards them but Ren managed to make his horse kick him away.

A line was drawn between them. Ren and his horse were between the men and Pirika. Pirika was just staring at Ren. She was shocked.

Ren finally jumped down his horse. Seeing Pirika's condition, he took off the coat he was wearing and put it on Pirika.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

Pirika can't answer. She just gave him a quick nod.

Ren pulled Pirika up and helped her ride the horse. Pirika was awfully quiet as she clutched the coat Ren gave her.

The goons were shouting at Ren and Pirika but they didn't notice it. Ren was busy tending at Pirika while Pirika was just quiet. When Pirika was finally settled in the horse Ren was assured.

He finally turned to the men.

The goons stepped back a bit when they saw how angry Ren looked. He was shaking in anger. Bason was already in oversoul form and was now ready to fight... unfortunately they cannot see it.

"You vile creatures... what had you done to her?" Ren asked.

Masuda gulped.

No one was answering him.

"Ren..." Pirika called silently.

Ren looked at her. He was calm again. He doesn't want her to see how angry he was.

"Please spare Masuda... I have to talk to him after."

Ren rejected the thought with every fibre of his body. He didn't like the idea of sparing anyone... especially Masuda. If he could have it his way then everyone would die here with their bodies completely annihilated. No one would see the proof that they existed.

"Please..." Pirika whispered once more.

Ren inhaled and exhaled.

"Fine."

-.-.-.-.

Pirika then closed her eyes. She could hear the voices of the goons. She could hear how Ren hit them. Ren was on a rampage. She can't even hear the mean saying any word... Ren doesn't even let them speak of the pain they were experiencing.

She doesn't want to see anything. She could only hope that Ren would keep his promise of not hurting Masuda.

"It's over..." Ren whispered.

Pirika felt how close Ren's voice was. She opened her eyes and found the Shaman in front of the horse. In his right hand he clutched Masuda. The poor guy was on his knees and almost crying.

Pirika could only guess the horror he had seen.

"I'm sorry... Pirika... I didn't... want this..." Masuda apologized.

Ren was trying his best to stop himself. At that moment he just wanted to decapitate the guy and roll his head around. He was truly angry.

"Please Masuda-san...leave me alone. I do not love you at all." Pirika answered, "even if you didn't want this to happen... it happened. So please don't you ever appear in front of my eyes again."

Ren then tossed Masuda aside. The guy instantly ran away. Ren wanted to throw him one of his attacks to pulverize him or something but he rather not.

"Are you sure it's okay to just let him go?" Ren asked.

Pirika nodded. Her eyes were still covered with her bangs.

Ren went aboard the horse. His hand extended and took the reins of the horse. Pirika lay her head on his chest.

"Let's go home." Ren said gently at her.

Pirika wiped her eyes. She then looked up at Ren and smiled.

"We must get home before oniichan or Men wakes up... right?" Pirika answered cheerfully.

Ren nodded. His face was serious.

He then turned the horse around and started to gallop home.

-.-.-.-.-.

They arrived even before most of the people in the onsen woke up. Ren and Pirika pretended as if nothing had happened that morning. Anna and Tamao played along as well. It seemed that they were determined on keeping this incident amongst themselves.

The day went on peacefully. Those who don't know about the incident were oblivious to whatever happened this morning.

Ren was resting quietly on the porch. He was still tired. Yoh and the others were inside and playing chess and just bumming around. Ren was not in the mood to join them... until now he was still feeling anxious.

"Hey! Why do you look exhausted?" Horohoro said suddenly appearing beside him.

Ren just ignored him as if not hearing anything.

Horohoro frowned.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Horohoro inquired.

Ren smirked. He then looked at Horohoro.

"I think you're the one who is good with keeping secrets." Ren said.

"Each to his own man." Horohoro said smiling.

"Then you should know that I am not talking unless you do."

Horohoro finally gave up. He stood up and ran towards Lyserg and the others.

"Finally." Ren muttered happily.

Ren looked at the garden. There she saw the girls taking the children for a walk. Tamao was holding Hana's hand while Men was cuddled in Pirika's arms. He looked comfortable in that position.

The girls were chatting happily.

Ren was staring at Pirika the whole time. The moment she smiled Ren felt like all the exhaustion suddenly vanished.

'_She looks okay now...'_He mused to himself.

Ren continued to stare at Pirika he looked so contended. Pirika then glanced at Ren. Ren didn't avert his gaze. The girl blushed and was the one who looked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ren's looking at you." Tamao whispered to Pirika.

"I know..." Pirika said blushing.

"I think Papa loves you." Men said teasingly.

"Hey Men! Isn't that nice... a new mommy." Hana added.

"Stop that. It's not funny!" Pirika said blushing even more.

Tamao was giggling as well. All of them seemed to be teasing Pirika.

Pirika looked at the porch once more hoping that Ren can't see her embarrassment. Fortunately, he was not there anymore.

Pirika sighed with relief.

They were like that all day. When the children were asking for snacks Tamao and Pirika took them inside the house. They went towards the kitchen. Tamao then started to take out the muffins she baked earlier.

Hana jumped on a chair took a muffin and started eating. Pirika also gave Men a muffin.

Tamao started to place the muffins in a tray.

"I'll just give these to the others." Tamao said.

Hana then jumped down from his seat and went in front of Tamao.

"You're giving this to Daddy and the others right?"Hana asked.

"Yes." Tamao answered.

Hana then took the tray from Tamao.

"I think I'll give this to them." Hana said as he bowed down.

Tamao smiled. "Okay."

Tamao then took the tea set and started to walk. "Let's go Hana."

Hana was holding the tray of muffins cautiously as Tamao walked beside him.

The moment the two were outside the kitchen Pirika giggled.

'_Hana is so cute.'_

"Are you thinking about papa, mama?" Men asked innocently seeing Pirika giggle.

Pirika blushed.

"What made you think that?" Pirika asked.

Men smiled.

"You look happy whenever you think of papa."

Pirika blushed even more.

"Do you love Papa too?"

They say that children can't lie but somehow they can always tease you. At that time Pirika doesn't want to admit it. She knew she was happy that Ren was there… but she cannot really tell that she loves him. Just because she got rescued doesn't mean that she had fallen head over heels. Sure she admires him but… is there something more? If she did that it would be like cheating on herself. Somehow she wanted to believe that Ren is just a pride driven person who is not capable of loving but being saved by him and after that date she was thinking the otherwise.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ren was going towards the kitchen. He was going to get Men now. He had left Men with Pirika for too long now and he had somehow missed being with his son.

"Do you love Papa too?" Ren heard his son asked.

Ren then stopped. He then hid behind the wall and started to listen to them.

Somehow he wanted to know the girl's answer. He knew that Pirika might be playing with him as well but he would still be happy. Even if Pirika would lose interest with him someday, he was still willing to risk it. Even for a while… he too wanted the girl to love him.

"I guess…" Pirika whispered pausing a bit.

"You love Papa?" Men continued to ask.

Pirika blushed even more. She can't even look at the child's eyes directly.

Ren was also waiting for her answer. It was excruciating. He must know.

"Well… your father is amazing… but…"

"You like him!" Men suddenly shouted.

Ren blushed and smiled. His son was encouraging her. He cannot believe it.

"No Men!" Pirika suddenly said stopping the child.

"What? You don't like Papa?" Men suddenly asked.

"I like him… but after this vacation you would go back to China and we would have separate lives and he would forget about me. Eventually if we don't have reunions anymore he would slowly erase me from his memory as if I didn't exist."

Pirika smiled. Men was just looking at her.

"I know you can't understand… but basically we can't be together. Your papa and I."

Even though Men don't look like it he understood clearly. He was sad to hear that.

"But… but… you're my Mama… you can't leave me."

Ren was then surprised. He still doesn't know that his son was calling Pirika mama. This was the first time he had heard of it.

'_Mama? What?'_ He thought.

Pirika then embraced Men. She cuddled the child as if assuring him that she was indeed there.

"I can still be your mama…"

"But I want you to be my mama permanently! I want!" Men said as the child started to cry.

"Stop crying Men… I won't leave you."

Men was crying. He knows that Pirika was going to go away. He knows that he cannot be like Hana… he won't have a mother and that just makes him so sad.

Ren finally had enough of it. He had heard everything he needed to hear. He then went inside the kitchen.

Pirika instantly saw Ren. She was surprised.

"Ren? Why are you here?"

Men stopped crying and looked at Ren.

"I came here to get Men."

"Papa!" Men said as he held his hand out to his father.

Ren took Men from Pirika while the girl handed the child to him gently.

"Pirika." Ren called.

Pirika looked at Ren. He looked serious.

"I would like to have a word with you tonight. Before you go to sleep… can you come to the garden tonight?"

Pirika thought. She wondered what this was about.

"Sure… I think."

Ren then started to walk away from her.

"Thank you. See you tonight." He said without even looking back at her.

Pirika was curious but she just shrugged it off. Somehow she would only know what it was about tonight. Besides it was Men she was thinking about now.

When Ren and Men were out of the kitchen, she started to think about what she did to Men. It was somehow cruel for her to be like that… once more she had caused the child to cry…

"What kind of mother am I?" She said as she felt guilty.

She wanted to give Men the response the child wanted to hear but she just can't. Inside her heart she knows that it was too good to be true. Ren was just a dream she cannot hope to obtain. He already had a child with a powerful Shaman… why take another wife? She cannot compete with a god-class shaman so why would she insist herself to be part of his family?

She wanted to be Men's mother… but the truth is… she was not qualified. That's the truth she must realize. That's the truth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Will Men have his wish to have a mother? What will Ren say to Pirika now that he knows? Will they have their happy ending?

Find out in the chapters yet to come…

**Author's Note:** Somehow I am rushing my story… the end is near and I am nearing my favorite part. Yup folks… not because Ren saved her and now knows that Men likes Pirika too means that they would have their happy ending right there and then… no it doesn't work that way… Hahahaha… if you really want to know then read the next chapters…

djyxa: Opo pinoy ako… umm Pinay to be exact.

unScathedShinobi: Thank you for that review… it really encouraged me to write this fic (Hey, it even made me cry)… words cannot explain how happy I was to receive that kind of response.

I am really happy that I made RenPiri fans like me to continue believing in this pairing. I too was like you… also saddened by the ending… But we should not lose hope! We must stand and continue to fight… continue to hope… WAHAHAHAHA.

Thank you for all the reviews guys! It sure makes me happier. The feeling of having another review or alert or favorite is like bliss. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!

So please continue to support me. Read the story and please, please review…


	10. Chapter 10: Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I also do not profit in making fanfics.

What would Ren and Pirika talk about? I hope you would enjoy the next part of Yume to Yakusoku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 10: Conversations under the moonlight

Pirika just finished taking a bath. Unlike her usual routine in the onsen, she didn't go back her room that night. She was thinking about it the whole day. She was going to talk to Ren tonight. She still doesn't have a clue as to what they would be talking about... but whatever it was it is surely of utmost importance. Ren looked serious when he invited her. It must be something about Men... there was nothing else that Pirika could think of.

She could only guess but that's all there was to it. The only way she would know is to go now to Ren and talk to him.

Pirika went towards the garden. The moon gleamed. Because of the moon Pirika didn't had a hard time looking for Ren. The Chinese Shaman looked majestic under the moonlight. His silk evening dress was shining under the moonlight. His hair was waving with the slightest of breeze. He looked serious as he gazed at the plants in the onsen's garden. Pirika almost stopped breathing... no words could describe how mesmerizing... no...magnificent... no... majestic he was.

"Ren?" Pirika called.

If he had not moved then she would have thought that he was a piece of priceless artwork. Ren was now looking at her. He looked directly at her. His eyes were intense.

Pirika can't help but hold on to herself. She could feel her knees giving in. Her heart was racing once more. Seeing Ren looked at her... she had remembered that date once more... that kiss... that rescue... and it did not help her heart go slower.

"What are we going to talk about?" Pirika asked seriously.

Ren sighed. It was hard for him as well. Just as Pirika was stunned at him... she too looked stunning. She might be wearing a simple white sleeping gown but Ren could not care less. She could be wearing a garbage bag and she would still look amazing!

Ren was lost. He cannot start now... seeing the girl in front of her. But he must. It is for his peace of mind. It is for Men and him.

"Tell me... why did you want Men to call you mama?" Ren asked, "why are you pretending?"

"I like Men... I don't know... it was just out of impulse. I didn't... I wasn't planning on anything." Pirika answered having a hard time speaking.

Ren was looking at her. Her thoughts were there but seeing those eyes makes it harder for her to speak.

"You wanted to be his mother?" Ren asked. He had already planned these questions and god knows how hard it is to just ask them.

"I just wanted him to be happy." Pirika answered. "I can't stand seeing him sad... or lonely."

"Then why did you reject me back then? You have not really answered my question directly and I think it was unfair."

Pirika agreed. It was truly unfair. He must know. She clenched her fist and braced herself. She looked down... and stared at the ground.

"Because... I do not want your reason for having a family. I do not want to have a child with a man with that kind of reason. It was just like my other ex-boyfriends... they didn't love me."

Pirika then looked at Ren's eyes. It didn't help. She was getting emotional.

"You don't love me. You just wanted to have a baby-maker!"

Ren was surprised by her words. It was true... the way he said it back then was just like that.

"But you wanted Men now. Even if he was not yours, you still want him?" Ren continued to ask.

He doesn't want to look at Pirika but he forced himself. Her eyes were already swimming in tears and shining with the moon's glow. She looked hurt but not looking at her would make him less of a man. He was serious about everything and looking directly at her eyes would prove it.

"I want Men to have a mother. I do not want Men to be lonely."

"He doesn't need a mother. He has me."

"Is that the reason why you left Iron Maiden Jeanne?" Pirika asked, "Because of your selfishness?"

Ren wanted to avert his gaze. Pirika was crying. With all his strength and willpower he was stopping himself to go towards her and embrace her. They have to talk. However he was starting to feel the emotions inside of him as well.

"Men is the only thing I have now!" Ren said almost shouting. "He is the only one who loves me now."

"But you cannot keep him for yourself!"

"You do not understand! No one loves me anymore aside from him. You... nor anyone else can take him away from me! He is my child!"

Pirika's tears were streaming down her eyes. Her thoughts were incoherent but she still wanted to speak. She was biting back the sobs and breathing continuously just so she could speak to him clearly.

"Men needs a mother! That is the reason why I let him call me that."

Ren then snorted.

"You lost your chance when you rejected me back then... it could be you. It could be us. But you said no so now you don't have any right to take him away from me. To take away the only soul that loves me... that needs me!"

Pirika then stomped her foot. She was having lesser and lesser control of herself.

"Ren Tao you idiot! I love you back then!" Pirika suddenly shouted.

Ren was about to say something when her words sunk in. He was suddenly shocked. The well-practiced questions were now no more... those words took him off-guard.

"What?" He could only ask.

"I love you! That's why I rejected you!" Pirika shouted. Tears were continuously flowing from her eyes.

"What?" He asked once more. He had lost control over his emotion as well.

"I wanted to have a family with you... a real family... I wanted you to have a child with me because you love me and not because..."

Pirika then paused. She wiped the tears away.

"not because... you wanted to have a powerful Shaman as an heir. I wanted...for me to be your wife..."

Pirika then chuckled.

"Maybe that was the reason why I cannot be contented in a relationship. I thought Masuda and the rest could make me forget about you... make me love them. But instead I was always longing for someone else. Even if I was with them... I wanted someone else. I wanted you. I have always loved you. I love you... Ren Tao."

The realization happened just now. Pirika cannot believe it herself. Somehow the reason was always buried somewhere deep inside her heart and now that she lost control of her heart she had seen it.

Pirika then looked at Ren. He was just stunned.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Ren muttered.

"I am not." Pirika answered sincerely.

"You think I would believe that? I know that when you finally got me to love you... you would leave. It was just like what you have done with Masuda and _the rest._"

"Ren?"

"You would leave me and you would take Men with you." Ren said almost talking to himself.

"I wouldn't..."

"You think I would let that?" Ren asked, "You think I would let you take away the only precious person that loves me... the only one who still loves me."

Pirika was hurt. She had just confessed and Ren wouldn't believe it. She just can't handle it anymore.

"Still selfish..." Pirika muttered.

"You know what? I am happy I rejected you." Pirika said clearly, "If I would have said yes... then it might be more painful than this."

Pirika then turned around and started to walk. She cannot take it anymore... more from Ren and she might break down.

"You're leaving?" Ren asked.

"I swear I shall not take Men away from you." Pirika said her voice breaking once more. She breathed the moment she realized that her tears won't stop flowing now.

"Good... then leave me... like what you did to them. Leave me..."

Pirika obliged. She instantly ran towards the onsen leaving Ren under the moonlight. She vanished when she finally got inside and closed the door behind her.

The clouds started to block the moon. In an instant there was darkness.

"Leave me... before I completely believe you... before I completely love you." Ren muttered.

If he was not in Funbari then Ren might have torn himself up. He clenched his fist and punched himself.

It hurts...

But the pain that conversation brought was hurting him even more...

He finally decided to go back to his room. Men might wake up in the middle of the night and he doesn't want him to know that his father went out.

'_That's right... it's only him and me now...__like it has always been.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika didn't go back to her room since Tamao would be there. Instead she went to a hidden part of the onsen and cried in a corner.

Her eyes were burning but she still cannot stop crying. She was trying her best not to make any noise. She would not want to wake up anyone. She doesn't want anyone to see her like this. She sobbed silently.

'_Kami-sama... what am I going to do? Kami-sama help...'_

While crying she felt like she was unable to breathe... she choked. Clutching her chest she tried to cough. She coughed silently until she found her breath once more. The moment she could breathe again she cried again.

"Are you really trying to kill yourself? You need to breathe you know..." A very familiar voice suddenly said in the darkness.

Pirika stopped crying. She feared to have wakened anyone...

The clouds finally passed over the moon. The light entered the windows until it shone upon the familiar voice. His long hair was radiant under the moonlight. His kimono was shining. His calm face had a smile on its lips.

Even without knowing him personally... even without talking to him face-to-face... ever... she knew him. How could she not? There was no one inside this onsen that could have not known him.

"Asakura..." Pirika gulped, "Hao."

"I am glad you could still remember me." Hao answered.

Hao was still the same age. He didn't grow up at all. He still looked like the same Hao Pirika saw during the Shaman Fight in Tokyo. However, as she felt his presence Pirika knew that he had changed. He was not the same Shaman she had seen before... he was more powerful... even a normal person would feel the difference in status.

He then bent and sat down in front of Pirika. His smile was still there in his face. Pirika was almost embarrassed by the way she looked. She must've been a mess.

"Why are you here?" She asked as her hands fixed her hair.

"You called for a god. I am the Shaman King and I control the Great Spirits... technically I _am _God." Hao said like it was a matter of fact.

Pirika thought. He was correct... but why would he appear in front of her? That was the question plaguing inside Pirika's mind.

'_Is he... real? Or maybe I am dreaming.'_ Pirika thought.

"I am real Pirika... I am here to help you."

Pirika seemed surprised.

"Good. It seems my appearance had made you forget about your problem." Hao said praising himself.

"But what can you do?" Pirika asked.

Hao then lifted his eyebrow. He seemed insulted. Pirika noticed it at once and covered her mouth.

"Such ignorant and foolish creature." Hao whispered with a sigh, "I can do anything."

"I'm sorry." Pirika apologized at once.

"Ne... do you want to know where Iron Maiden Jeanne is?" Hao asked. This was one solution he could come up with.

"What? Even Lyserg-san doesn't know where she is exactly."

Hao chuckled.

"Lyserg may be a dowser but he's only a pathetic Shaman... don't even compare me to him." Hao said finding it humorous.

"Then could you take me to her?"

Hao laughed even more.

"You may be privileged to see me... but you're not that lucky." Hao said.

Pirika seemed confused. At least she isn't crying now.

"I would only tell you exactly where she is. It is up to you to get there..." Hao said patting Pirika's head.

It was enough for Pirika. Just knowing where she is was already too much information. She could not ask for more. Even though it might be hard for her but she wanted to talk to Iron Maiden Jeanne... Men needed a mother and she would be the only person who had the right to be so.

"Thank you... " Pirika whispered.

Hao smiled once more.

"So are you sure about going there?"

"Of course... "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was also night time at that place. Her silver hair was neatly tied in a bun. Her night gown was hugging her figure perfectly. She looked like an angel from afar... she always had been even after many years and even after childbirth.

"Are you sure you wanted to talk to her?"

It was Hao once more. He was sitting comfortably on a large sofa. He seemed to be talking to Pirika and to her at the same time.

The King can do anything.

"I thank you for appearing before me... I am truly honoured to be in your presence." The woman said.

"It is nothing. You once were a powerful Shaman... god class to be exact... "

The woman then looked at Hao. Her crimson eyes were mature but it was still as lovely as Hao remembered it.

"Iron Maiden Jeanne."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Will Jeanne and Pirika meet? What would happen next?

Find out in the next chapter... just wait patiently...

**Author'****s note:** Kami-sama means god... or just 'Master Hair'. Yeah Hao is the Shaman King so he is god! This chapter is kind of short if you ask me... but actually this is my favourite part of the story. I have been itching to write that Ren and Piric conversation since chapter 5! The conversation had been revised like 4 times already but I am still not satisfied... it might be edited once more... or probably not because of my busy schedule. Well... I still hope you like it as much as I do. So please tell me what you think!

Thank you very much for supporting this fanfic and me... THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

I hope you continue on reading and I hope you leave a review before you go...

Once more THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH!


	11. Chapter 11: The melancholy of Ren Tao

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... and I don't think you would really believe I own the whole thing. But seriously this is just a fanfic... the plot is the only thing I can call mine and maybe Masuda (but I do not like to own him because I hate him)

This chapter is mostly about Ren... Pirika's part would be in the next chapter...

Well... now let's continue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 11: The melancholy of Ren Tao

Ren Tao didn't have a good night sleep last night. He was not feeling good at all. He had been thinking of her face the whole night long.

He cannot take it. He was hurting. But the most excruciating part of it all... was the fact that he was the one hurting her.

But what choice does he have? He knows that Pirika would leave him like the way she left all her ex-boyfriends. He also knows that she could even take away Men from him.

He doesn't want that. He cannot handle that. She could take anything from him aside from Men.

'_She had already taken my heart... so I cannot allow her to take anything else...'_ He thought.

The dawn was just around the corner. Ren could see from the window the sun rising up. He looked at the nearest watch and counted the hours.

'_Four hours of sleep...more or less...'_ He said to himself, _'The first time was still worse.'_

He completely gave up the idea of going out for a jog. He always does this every morning before Men would wake up. But this time he was not up to it. His whole body was still weak. Although he hadn't done anything physical to weaken his body he feels like he can't even stand up.

He felt empty and hollow as if something was missing from him. It was as if he took something out of his body and was now completely gone.

He also felt something else... he felt as if he was the one who was completely responsible for the whole empty feeling.

He felt stupid on top of it all. He felt as if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If Men had not woken up then Ren might have not went down as well. Everyone was already up that morning. It was really odd for them to know how late Ren came out of his room.

Ren was just walking down the hallway towards the common room when he came across Yoh. Ren noticed how Yoh looked at him.

"What? Is it a crime to wake up late?" Ren asked.

"Horohoro has been looking for you. He said he needs to talk to you." Yoh said.

Ren lifted a brow. He then started to walk. He knows where Horohoro was.

"I think you should give Men to me..." Yoh suggested.

Ren paused for a while. _'That serious huh?'_

Ren thought for a while. He then agreed. He gently gave Men to Yoh. The child went to Yoh without a word.

Men was busy playing with something in his hands. There was nothing that could bug the little boy.

Yoh and Ren then walked together. Horohoro was outside in the garden. Yoh was just behind Ren as they approached the Ainu.

Ren then noticed how Horohoro looked. He seemed to be annoyed at something. _'Maybe it's just his face...'_ Ren thought.

"You were looking for me?" Ren called.

Yoh walked away from them with Men in his arms. He was aware of what was happening so he knew better not to get in between them while holding a child. The others were also there sitting in the porch. Yoh sat beside Anna and placed Men down. Hana instantly went towards his father.

"What's happening?" Hana asked.

"Let's leave them be... this is something between the two of them." Yoh said with a smile.

Hana somehow understood. He then went towards Men and tried to play with the younger boy. Hana took the toy in Men's hand. Men instantly slapped Hana and grabbed his toy. Men then stuck out his tongue.

Hana looked at Yoh. Yoh just smiled. There was no use fighting a boy younger than him.

Horohoro finally looked at Ren. His eyes were angry. Horohoro marched up towards Ren and grabbed his collar.

"What did you do to my sister?" Horohoro asked.

Ren looked confused but somehow it seemed that Horohoro had known about his conversation with Pirika last night. Ren just looked calm and brushed Horohoro's hand aside.

"I just talked to her last night. There was nothing wrong with that." Ren answered as he straightened his clothes.

"To hell with that!" Horohoro shouted, "I know everything Ren. I know about the date and the time she was kidnapped!"

Ren was somehow surprised. He thought Horohoro was just dumb.

"You knew?" He muttered.

"Yes I know! What kind of brother do you think I am!" Horohoro barked, "I just didn't interfere because I know Pirika would hate me!"

"You got that one right." Ren retorted at once.

Horohoro growled. Ren was still being arrogant despite what happened.

"What's your problem! Why are you always like this!" Horohoro shouted.

Ren still doesn't know what is happening. '_I know I have made Pirika cry but– '_

Just then he noticed it. His eyes instantly scanned the common room. Everyone was there... even Ryu was inside. He could feel everyone inside. He could hear their soft murmurs and whispers.

He could hear them all aside from one.

"From the look of your face I know you have noticed it already." Horohoro said.

"She's gone?" Ren said looking surprised.

Ren then took out a cell phone from his pocket. He then dialled a number and placed the phone on his ear.

A ringtone suddenly started to play as Ren heard the other line ringing in his ears.

Horohoro chuckled as he felt something vibrating in his pockets. He then shook his head.

"I can't believe you even know my sister's number." Horohoro said as he pulled something from his pocket.

The ringtone continued to play as Horohoro swings the phone in front of Ren. It was her pink phone alright Ren had already seen it several times already.

Ren finally stopped the call and instantly the ringtone stopped as well.

"It seems she doesn't want us to contact her." Horohoro said.

Ren looked down. She might be kidnapped again accidentally leaving her cell phone. She could be in trouble as they speak.

Horohoro could see that Ren was thinking. He then pulled another thing from his pockets this time it was a folded piece of paper.

_Dear __Niichan,_

_I would leave the onsen earlier than anyone of you. I need to find someone. Do not worry because I'm fine. __I left my phone because I do not want you to call me or anything... if I would contact you I would find a way I promise. _

_I still am not sure if I would come back to the onsen... it depends if my trip would end early. _

_Thank you and I love you. Please take care._

_-Pirika_

Horohoro read the letter out loud. He knew what Ren might be thinking and he would want him to know that his sister left on purpose and not because she was taken away.

"So... why did you drive her away?" Horohoro asked.

Ren looked directly at Horohoro.

"She never said I drove her away." Ren answered.

"She didn't have to say it." Horohoro said.

Horohoro breathe. He wanted to calm himself before doing anything foolish.

"I know what is happening. I know what my sister thinks of you... I know." Horohoro said calmly, "and I also know what my sister feels for you."

"I do not understand you at all." Ren said trying his best to remain composed.

Horohoro was trying his best to keep himself calm but Ren was not helping at all. That emotionless face, those uncaring eyes and those words... were more than enough to fuel Horohoro's irritation once more.

"Listen to me!" Horohoro said raising his voice once more, "You always make my sister cry! Why do you do that? Even then until now... why dammit!"

"What?" Ren just asked.

Horohoro groaned. This was very annoying. Ren was being stupid.

"Are you insensitive... or just plain stupid?" Horohoro said once more.

"My sister is crying for you... the first time was after the Shaman Fight... then when she came here... then last night! Damn! How can she love someone that makes her cry as much as this!" Horohoro shouted in exasperation.

Ren then chuckled. He had caught that word. It was one thing that cannot escape his ear.

"She cannot love me... she loves me like the way she loves those other guys."

Horohoro slammed his palm on his forehead. His temper was there once more but he must not lose his cool. He's an ice Shaman for crying out loud!

"Honestly... I have never seen or heard her cry over those other men you are talking about." Horohoro said seriously, "It was always about you... those tears were always for you."

Ren suddenly came into deep thought. _'I am worse... I am worse than those lowlifes...'_

"Why? Why is it me?"

Horohoro finally lost it. He looked at Yoh with defeat in his eyes.

"I give up..." He whispered.

Yoh just shrugged his shoulders. Whatever might happen he could always call Faust and do a gattai then heal Ren. Yoh also believed that Horohoro would not actually kill Ren.

Horohoro then looked at Ren. Ren was still shocked and was still staring blankly at nothing. Horohoro became more annoyed.

He clenched his fist and hit Ren right in the face.

Because of too much contemplating... Horohoro's fist hit him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren was sitting on the porch with Men sleeping beside him. The sun was slowly setting. The day was ending.

Chocolove saw Ren. He silently went towards him and sat beside him.

"Still not talking to Horo?" Chocolove asked, "Is the punch still painful?"

"You know that kind of thing would not last." Ren answered with a smirk, "you know me better than that."

Chocolove laughed. True Ren was tougher than that. He had seen it back when he still had eyes that can see.

"So why are you still sulking?" Chocolove asked.

Ren looked at the orange sky. The sun was slowly going down but it was still shedding its light. It was still holding on as the darkness was starting to cover the land.

"I am terrible huh?" Ren asked, "But do you think she really likes me?"

Chocolove smiled.

"Horohoro knows his sister the most... and if he says she likes you then she probably does." Chocolove then paused, "But he is still not Pirika so better ask her for yourself."

Ren looked at Chocolove. Though Chocolove is blind he could still see more things than Ren could. Somehow Ren was envious. Chocolove was true to himself... so true that even after getting blind, going to hell twice and even getting imprisoned... he was still himself. He never forgot who he really was.

Ren on the other hand, had always lied to himself. He thought he had learned his lesson back in the Shaman Fight but after that it seemed that he had forgotten all those lessons already. He started to close his heart once more.

He felt ashamed... to Chocolove, to Horohoro, to Yoh and to everyone who helped him seven years ago. It seemed he just wasted all their efforts in teaching him how to be himself.

"But what if she treats me like all those other guys." Ren said, "I do not want her to leave me as well. I am sick and tired of being left alone... I might handle it if it was a different person... but if it was her who would leave me..."

Ren caressed Men's sleeping face. The child looked peaceful as he slept.

"I might not be able to take it anymore."

"Damuko!" Someone suddenly interrupted from the door.

Ren and Chocolove looked at the door and saw Horohoro coming inside.

"The reason why Pirika and I stopped talking... was because of her." Horohoro continued knowing that what he said doesn't make sense.

"Ready to talk?" Ren asked looking smugly at Horohoro.

Horohoro walked towards them. Chocolove moved aside letting Horohoro sit in between him and Ren.

"I'm talking if you talk as well." Horohoro said smiling at Ren, "the truth please... you can even go mushy in front of the girl's brother."

Ren lifted a brow.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked with a teasing look.

Horohoro thought once more.

"Maybe go a little easy on the mushy part... just tell the damn truth." Horohoro said.

Chocolove suddenly laughed. Ren instantly hushed him while covering Men's ears.

"I'm sorry... just happy." Chocolove then turned to Horohoro and Ren, "The Ren Team is reunited once more."

"You first Horohoro... I swear I'll talk after your story." Ren said with all sincerity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day Lyserg had decided to go home. Someone called him and was needed back. He doesn't want to go yet but it was really urgent. Yoh and the others understood. They can't keep him in the onsen forever.

It was only the boys who escorted Lyserg home. The children were brought as well. It was already dark when they have returned home. Dinner was already served. It was Anna and Tamao who prepared dinner.

"You shouldn't have... really... it's my job." Ryu said to Tamao. He just arrived as well.

Tamao just laughed.

"Miss Anna insisted." She whispered.

Ryu looked over Tamao. Anna was still in the kitchen doing the final touches to the meal.

"Well... I can't object to that." Ryu said.

Ryu and Tamao just helped Anna in bringing the food to the table. Anna was more than happy to have servants.

Once more the table was crowded. Although two people were gone there were still Chocolove, Ren, Manta, and Horohoro as guests.

"So when are you coming home Chocolove?" Horohoro asked.

"I don't really know... I'm still not planning anything yet so maybe I could stay longer." Chocolove asked.

"I need to tend the farm but I could still stay... " Horohoro answered.

Yoh just smiled. Ryu and Tamao already came in with the food in hand. Anna also came in and sat beside Yoh. Hana jumped to his seat as well while Ren fixed Men on to the child's chair.

"You could stay here as long as you like... since the onsen is still closed then we could still accompany you guys." Yoh said.

"I thought the onsen should have been opened like last week. What happened?" Ren noticed.

"The Hanagumi seemed to have some problems... they still can't come here yet. It's not like we're waiting for them... but I expect a lot of customers on our first day so I think Tamao might need a little help." Anna said.

The food was already prepared. Tamao and Ryu finally took their seats.

"The commercial was already changed so the people are already informed." Manta said, "we don't have anything to worry about."

"Why are we talking about business here... let's eat happily okay! I'm still on vacation..." Horohoro said.

Everyone then looked at him.

"I mean... we all are having our vacation! So come on."

The people around Horohoro just smiled but after that they started eating as well. Horohoro was right. They were still enjoying their vacation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren was the first one out of the bath that night. For some reason he doesn't want to hang around with Yoh and the rest. Men and Hana were already sleeping. Ren just left Men for a while to take a bath. He wanted to go back to his son once more. Since Lyserg already left it was only Men and him inside the room. He doesn't want to leave his little boy that long.

He was already going back to his room. He passed by the kitchen where he saw Tamao taking care of the dishes. He went on and passed by the TV room where Anna was. He went on and finally arrived in front of the stairs.

"_I saw her that night... before she left... she doesn't know I was there but I saw her..."_ It was Horohoro who said it when team The Ren had their talk.

"_She was behind the stairs... in one corner... she looked miserable... but I can't do anything for her. If I interrupted her then she might hate me. But I wanted to embrace her, console her... comfort her and make her cry in my shoulders. But I can't." _

Ren could remember how torn Horohoro looked. He loved his sister but he had promised himself that he would only come to Pirika's rescue only if she wanted it. He didn't like it but he cannot do anything. He respected Pirika's decision. He only wanted her to be happy.

Ren found himself staring at the stairs. She was there that night. There was something tugging inside his heart... something hurting him...

'_Even I cannot do anything about it.__.. and it was I who was at fault. I made her cry.' _Ren thought to himself.

He felt stupid, useless and worthless all at the same time. But he pushed himself to go up the stairs. There was no point regretting this now. For all he knows... he might not even see Pirika once more.

He passed by the room where Tamao and Pirika were sleeping. It was then that he heard something.

He knew this ringtone. He had heard it once when Horohoro showed him her phone. He can't believe he would hear it again.

He looked around and saw no one. He slowly went inside and looked for the source of the sound. There on top of the desk lay the phone. It was ringing slowly moving around the desk because of its vibration.

Ren picked it up. It might even be Pirika...

'_But if it is her... what should I say to her?'_ He thought only now.

But it was too late he already pushed the button to receive the call.

Unlike what he was expecting it was not Pirika.

"Pirika?" The person on the other line muttered silently.

Ren instantly knew the person. He would know this voice even if he only heard it a couple of times. Ren Tao never forgets.

"Masuda." Ren said through gritted teeth.

Ren clutched the phone tighter. _'Why is he calling her?'_

"Oh! This is not Pirika?" The voice on the other line seemed surprise.

"Quit the act Masuda. I know it is you." Ren said in almost a growl.

If fear can only be heard then Ren might be deaf by now. Ren could only her him swallow on the other line.

"Is... this... R...Ren Tao-san?" Masuda said his voice shaking.

Ren smiled evilly. The worthless worm remembered him.

"Yes... so if you love your life then I suggest you stop calling her." Ren said in a very threatening tone of voice.

Masuda gulped again. This time it was more audible. Ren pleased to hear his fear.

"I just... wanted to apologize. I am wrong... I know... I see it now. I- I would stop... but...I... I..."

Ren calmed himself. The man was sincere. He wouldn't want to murder a man who was sincere in apologizing... Yoh would certainly disagree. He wanted to crush Masuda and throw his ashes in the sea but because of his friendship with Yoh he would not do it.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Ren asked.

"W-what?" Masuda seemed dumbfounded.

"Face to face... I could apologize to Pirika for you." Ren said, _'right after I apologize... if ever I have the courage to do so.'_

"WHAT!" Masuda said almost screaming.

"You know that even if you prepare a bunch of goons larger than before, you'll never take me down. So basically be good... or else."

"O...Okay... S-sure..."

Ren placed the phone down. He went back to his room. Men was still sleeping soundly. Carefully, Ren changed into his going out attire.

"Papa needs to go somewhere... but I'll be back." Ren whispered as he leaned towards Men and gently kissed the child on his forehead.

Ren then went outside closing the door silently behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a park nearby. That was the place where they would meet. Ren instantly saw him. He was sitting in a bench near the light pole.

Ren finally showed himself to Masuda. Masuda instantly stood up.

"Ren... Ren Tao-san!" Masuda said almost shouting.

Masuda then bowed really low. His nose was already touching the ground. Ren, on the other hand, sat on the bench with the bowing Masuda before him.

"I'm sorry... for whatever I caused... I'm truly, truly sorry."

Ren rolled his eyes.

"Are you a man or a maggot? Come on sit down." Ren shouted.

Masuda instantly snapped up and obeyed Ren.

"I just... wanted to say sorry." Masuda said.

"You have said it several times already. I get it."

"Where's Pirika?"Masuda asked.

Ren looked at him and Masuda instantly flinched.

"She's gone. I guess... she left me as well. You were right."

Masuda then looked surprised. Ren noticed it at once. Masuda looked like he cannot believe what he just heard.

"Stop making that face or I'll kill you." Ren threatened getting annoyed already.

"I'm sorry... but that can't be right."

This time it was Ren who was surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked coldly.

"I remember your name now." Masuda started, "Back when Pirika was still my girlfriend... I had heard your name before. Heck! I have even seen her cry because of the memory of you."

"What?" Ren muttered. He was taken off-guard once more. _'THIS IS THE THIRD TIME ALREADY!' _He scolded himself.

"She had always remembered you... I have heard her murmur your name... and whenever that happens she would turn sad. I have been with Pirika for about a month and a half but I never felt that she truly loved me. I guess it was because..."

Masuda then looked at Ren. There was truth in his eyes.

Ren had known Masuda only now... and this was the first time he considered Masuda a human worth believing.

"She was not looking at me... her eyes were only for you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Masuda's words were bugging Ren. They parted peacefully... without Masuda dying. Everyone was already sleeping by the time Ren went back to the onsen.

He instantly went towards his room. He closed the door and changed back to his sleeping attire. He then went to his futon and settled beside Men.

Because of the movement Men slowly woke up. His crimson orbs looking at his father.

Men was not the type of child that easily cries. Ren had trained his child to be like that. The child can even stop crying at once. Because of that Ren had an easier time raising the child alone.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Ren whispered to the child.

The little boy still looked sleepy. He could barely open his eyes. His little mouth opened and yawned.

"Go back to sleep." Ren whispered gently.

"When will mama come back?" Men suddenly asked.

Ren was surprised. Men's eyes were already closed but his father could still tell he was half-asleep.

"Which mama?" Ren can't help but ask.

"Mama... Pirika... " Men said barely a whisper, "when will she come back?"

Ren felt his chest hurting once more. The boy obviously likes her. For a short amount of time his son had felt the motherly love in Pirika. Somehow it hurt Ren even more.

"Do you want her to come back?" Ren asked. He feared the boy's answer... but he still wanted to hear it.

"Hmm hm." Men muttered while nodding a bit.

Ren can't say anything anymore. Men just continued sleeping. It seemed the child was unaware of the pain he had caused his father.

Ren embraced the boy. He knew Men was already in deep slumber probably dreaming by now.

"Why?" Ren said quietly.

"Why can't I be enough for you? Why?" Ren said closing his eyes tightly.

It hurts. Knowing that the only one whom you know loves you wanted another one. Men wanted a family... a mother... but Ren was too foolish...too selfish to give it to him.

The pain was unbearable. He loved Men even more than himself but he cannot give his son the thing he wanted most.

His heart was suffering. He now knows what Pirika felt but he was too stupid to accept it. He still didn't want to trust her... he still doesn't want to have her. He was still thinking what would happen if he might lose her.

He was already thinking of losing her even before having her. It was some kind of torture... already thinking of the consequences before even making a step.

It was stupid.

However Ren had to sleep that night... no matter how painful this day was he still needed to sleep and look forward for the next day.

Who knows? Pirika might come back the next day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What about Pirika? What happened with her meeting with Jeanne? Did they even saw each other?

Will Ren and Piri see each other again or will it end by the two of them knowing what they felt? Just knowing... and nothing more

If you want to find out what happened then please read the next chapter...

**Author's Notes:**Well I guess that was the last appearance of Masuda and (maybe) Hao. Anyway, I would love to write about Horohoro and Damuko in this chapter but this fic is not about them. I'm thinking of writing another fanfic that's purely about them... but if I do that then I have to make another version of this fic concerning Yoh and Anna as well... or else it would be totally unfair... so what do you think? Any comments and suggestions... and also reactions are welcomed... so please review.

A lot of things happened in this chapter... so I know it was quite long... I just wanted to make this a single chapter so I packed everything into one... but I still hope you like it. I am not rushing. I just cannot find the right place where to cut...

Also the story that Ren told Horohoro and Chocolove and to Yoh in the earlier chapter... it would appear in the next chapter (from Jeanne's point of view)... basically that's the truth about Jeanne and Ren... I hope you would like it.

Please continue your reviews... the end is getting nearer so please hold on and continue your support... I would really like to make you happy.

Thank you...Thank you very much... and please review...


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Jeanne

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... I also don't get paid because of what I am doing... but I'm still okay with it. I also would like to remind you that this fanfic is based on the Shaman King manga...

Now here we go...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 12: Finding Jeanne

Surprisingly, Jeanne was just in the country. It would only take her a two-hour train ride and a short taxi ride to get to the hotel where the Iron Maiden was currently at.

The address was written on a piece of paper. It was Hao himself who wrote it. Pirika had always thought that Hao was evil but because of what he did she can see him at a new light. She was even considering that it was right for him to be the Shaman King. No wonder Opacho loves him very much. There was a hidden kindness inside of him... the one he rarely shows.

She was already in front of the hotel indicated in the piece of paper. She knew that she was in the right place. She looked at the hotel then back at the paper. It was now or never.

She went towards the hotel. She went in without a problem, the automatic glass doors sliding to open up for her. She marched directly to the counter and talked to the nearest lady who was not busy.

'_Now or never Pirika... now or never...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika went out of the hotel disappointedly. Jeanne was not there. She had already checked out.

She was too late.

Pirika looked at the piece of paper once more. Hao might be the Shaman King but he never predicted this part. Pirika sighed. It seems that she must go back to the onsen in shame.

Pirika was about to go back to where she came from when she noticed a certain orange cat. The cat was not that outstanding. It was just a normal-looking cat for her... but somehow she cannot take her eyes away from it.

The cat then started to walk. Pirika started to follow.

Pirika doesn't know why she was following a cat. She doesn't even know where it was headed. All she knew was that there was something inside of her telling her to follow the small orange cat.

The cat then stopped. It seemed that they cannot cross the street yet.

'_Well... for one he's smart.'_ Pirika thought as she finally caught up with the cat.

As soon as the light turned green the cat moved again easily sliding in between the legs of the walking people. Pirika followed at once not even letting the cat get away from her sight.

The trip finally ended when the cat suddenly coming to a full stop. Pirika stopped as well. The cat then stretched. Pirika finally started to look around.

The cat had brought her to another hotel.

This hotel was unlike the first one she went into. For one it was smaller than the first and also it looked simpler.

Pirika then looked at the cat beside her but she noticed it started moving once more. Pirika instantly followed.

The cat went towards the door and as usual the door slid opened for the cat. Pirika followed soon after not even letting the door slide back to close.

Pirika was going to the receptionist when she noticed the cat going towards the elevator. Pirika forgot about the receptionist and just followed the cat. Her instincts were forcing her to do so.

The cat went in the elevator. Pirika also got in as well even before the elevator closed its door. The cat looked seriously at the numbers flashing on top of the elevator's door. Pirika followed the cat's eyes. She doesn't know where to go though. She looked back at the cat.

Good thing there were people inside the elevator before Pirika got in and so she doesn't have to push any button. She was clueless as to where she was going.

Pirika sighed. She was getting crazy. She knew it. _'Why in the world am I following a cat!'_ She scolded herself.

The number 21 then lighted up. The elevator door slid open. Pirika noticed a woman walking out of the elevator. The cat slid past her and walked out of the elevator as well. Pirika saw this at once and instantly followed the cat.

The woman went right the cat went left. Pirika went left too.

The cat seemed to know where it was going but then again it could just be her imagination. The cat walked straight without even looking at anything aside from the path in front of it.

When the cat turned to a corner and Pirika followed, when it went straight she also walked forward. It was getting crazier every passing second.

Finally the cat stopped and faced a door giving Pirika the chance to catch up once more.

Pirika noticed the door. It was room number 2134.

The door was slightly opened. The cat entered it with breeze. Pirika was surprised to see the cat entering.

"Oi! Oi!" She said as she tried to stop the cat.

However all she had managed to do was to push the door slightly completely opening it.

The door swung wide open.

It revealed the person inside it.

"You're here?" The person inside muttered in surprise.

Pirika looked and finally saw her. All traces of the cat gone.

She grew older but it just made her beauty increase. Her silver hair was tied in a bun. Her crimson eyes were more mature. She was wearing a simple white satin dress hugging her curves perfectly. She still had pale skin like the way Pirika remembered it.

She looked beautiful... so beautiful even Pirika was mesmerized.

"Iron Maiden... Jeanne..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So coffee, tea or milk?" Jeanne offered.

Pirika was sitting on a large sofa. It was so soft. She wondered why her apartment does not have soft sofas such as these. She would really buy one the moment she goes back there.

"Thank you... anything would be alright." Pirika said while blushing.

Jeanne smiled.

"Milk then." Jeanne said, "Ren-san loves milk."

Pirika was about to say something when Jeanne was already starting to walk towards the kitchen. She then just shut her mouth and waited for her to return.

Pirika noticed the way she said Ren's name. It was careful... as if she was not used to saying it. It was also formal. It was as if... as if...

'_As if you didn't have a child with him...'_ Pirika thought.

From the door of the kitchen Pirika could see Jeanne preparing the drink. She was humming. She made it seem that Pirika was just another friend visiting her.

' _But what was the point of telling her that Ren loves milk? '_ Pirika mused, _'Does she knows my intention already?'_

Jeanne came back with a tray on her hand. Pirika instantly stood up and gestured as if to assist her.

"You're my guest... it's only normal for me to serve you. Now sit." Jeanne said with a smile.

Pirika walked back to where she was sitting and sat there once more. Jeanne placed the tray on top of the coffee table before the sofa. Pirika looked at the tray. It had two cups. One was milk and the other one was tea. There was also a plate full of biscuits. It was as if Jeanne was expecting guests.

Jeanne sat beside Pirika. Pirika turned to her the moment she felt the silver-haired girl sitting beside her.

"I was expecting you... now drink. I hope you like the biscuits." Jeanne said gently.

Pirika took the cup and placed it on her lips. The milk tasted fresh. She then took a biscuit and bit it. It was delicious.

"Delicious... where did you buy this stuff?" Pirika said looking amazed.

Jeanne just giggled.

"I made that myself. I am happy you like it... the milk though was just from the convenient store down the road." Jeanne said.

Pirika doesn't know where to start and so she took another biscuit to eat. She was thinking about the words she needs to say while eating but it seems the right words were not coming inside her head.

"I was expecting you Pirika." Jeanne suddenly spoke up knowing that Pirika might be getting shy.

"Me?" Pirika almost jumped in surprise.

Jeanne nodded.

"Hao told me you'd come." Jeanne said rolling her eyes towards the floor, "last night... he asked me the permission if I could give my whereabouts to you."

"But you changed your hotel... why?" Pirika had to ask. If it weren't for that cat then her trip might have been in vain.

Jeanne looked depressed and embarrassed. A tinge of pink colored her cheeks.

"I guess… I became scared the last minute." Jeanne said shyly. "I am sorry."

"No!" Pirika protested, "If you want me to go then I'll go… I am sorry to disturb you."

Jeanne stopped Pirika before she could even lift herself off the sofa. Jeanne looked determined.

"You're here now. Why go?" Jeanne said, "besides there's so many things I needed to tell you."

Pirika's eyes widened. Jeanne looked like pleading before her and she was not expecting that. She was so embarrassed for even showing up here but seeing Jeanne like that was even worse. She was the one who needed her… not the other way around. Jeanne could kick her out anytime but she was insisting for her to stay.

But in a midst of being shy and being embarrassed… Pirika was grateful. She also wanted to know… and she was grateful that Jeanne was willing to tell.

"Ren had been searching for me for a while… I even know that he once asked Lyserg to find me." Jeanne suddenly started saying.

'_Hey…even I asked Lyserg-san too…'_ Pirika thought with a smile.

"But they would not find me… I made sure of that. I also change my location every now and then… just so no one could track me down." Jeanne the giggled a bit, "I think only the Shaman King could track down a person who doesn't want to be found."

"Well we know Hao could do virtually anything now…" Pirika added lightheartedly.

"Of course…" Jeanne then looked at the locked door of the apartment, "I also believe it was he who sent you here."

"Wow… I couldn't believe that Hao would help us to see each other."

"He can be a very nice guy… or at least he's trying."

"I guess I see him in a different light now."

Both of them then giggled. Never in their life had they imagined talking like this especially talking about Hao. It was one topic that no one dared discussed back in the Shaman Fight.

"But let us stop talking about Hao… I know why you are here." Jeanne said.

Pirika blushed. Of course she would know… she was expecting her.

"Hai." Pirika muttered, "Men needs a mother… even though Ren would suffice. It would still be different with a complete family."

"I know… but I am just happy to know that Men is alright. I know that Ren-san would take care of him with all his heart. He promised me." Jeanne said with a smile.

"But Men still needs you. I know I have no right to say these… and I am very sorry since I know that talking about him would cause you painful memories since Ren left you and all."

Jeanne suddenly looked surprised.

"Wait. What did you say?" Jeanne asked.

"Men needs a mother?" Pirika said recalling her words.

"No about Ren…" Jeanne muttered, "about Ren leaving me?"

"That's what happened right? Ren left you…" Pirika said slowly as if being confused.

Jeanne laughed gently. She then stopped and held Pirika's hands lovingly.

"My dear… Ren is a gentleman… a true gentleman."

"Huh?" Pirika replied.

"He never left me." Jeanne then caressed Pirika's hand and looked directly at her azure eyes, "I left him."

Pirika blinked. Good thing she was not carrying anything or it might have slipped her grip. Good thing she was not eating or drinking anything or she might have blew it in Jeanne's face.

She was shocked. She definitely did not see that one coming.

"WHAT!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Jeanne's POV-.-.-.-.

I was walking that morning. Somehow I felt two souls being submerged into the pit of despair last night. Even Shamasu was disturbed.

Tomorrow we would be going back to our homelands. The Shaman Fight had ended and we would live peaceful lives once more.

I still don't know what I am going to do with mine… Marco is with Luchist… somehow both of them were revived. She was having second thoughts of coming with them. She had no interest in cars whatsoever and she is basically useless if ever she would join them in their business.

I was walking that morning when I passed by a certain room. I smiled. I know whose room this was. I was about to knock when I realized it was open. I pushed the door silently.

He was sleeping on the floor. He looked miserable. I pitied him. I cannot believe that I would somehow see him in that stature. He was Ren Tao… that face was not fit for someone like him.

"Ren…" I said barely a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" He suddenly uttered. His eyes were red. It was obvious that he was crying all night.

"I thought you were asleep…" I could only answer.

Ren turned his head the opposite way.

"I thought you had manners…" He said. His voice was still hoarse.

I swallowed. I was embarrassed it was true that it was rude to just enter his room but somehow I didn't know what came over me to go here. It must've been because I felt his depression… but that was not enough reason why I would intrude.

"Hey… I would like to ask you for a favor…" Ren suddenly asked.

I almost jumped. I wanted something to do for him in return for my sudden intrusion.

"Anything." I said with a smile. I still smiled even though I know he was not looking.

"Could you… love me… or even at least pretend to do so…?"

He was facing the other way. His voice was hoarse. I cannot even see his expression. I didn't know what was inside his head that time. I didn't know what to say.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.end of POV-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"So what did you say?" Pirika asked looking very interested in the story.

Jeanne had paused for a while. It was one memory she wanted to linger on to.

"I said yes." Jeanne answered.

"Really! Why?"

Jeanne then smiled. She looked directly at Pirika once more.

"Because I know that at the moment… that was the only thing I can do for his suffering heart. I felt it." She then touched her chest and closed her eyes, "even until now… I could still remember how it felt like. He was so sad… he looked so pitiful." She then opened her eyes, "It was just wrong."

Pirika bit her lip. She knew it was that night when she rejected Ren. She cannot believe that was his reaction to that.

"If only he said it like that to me… then probably…" Pirika muttered to herself while bowing down a bit.

Jeanne tilted her head to see Pirika's face.

"But that was only the beginning…" Jeanne continued getting Pirika's attention.

Pirika looked up and saw Jeanne looking intently at Pirika.

"You could sleep here tonight if you want to. I have a spare room." Jeanne said with a smile.

Pirika blushed. This was also embarrassing to ask of her.

"I think I would get a room in this hotel as well." Pirika said.

"Oh but I insist. Please…" Jeanne said gently.

Pirika can't resist besides she insisted.

"I still have more to tell you." Jeanne said, "Besides I have not even got to the part where Ren asked me to be Men's mother."

Pirika's eyes grew wider. Jeanne giggled with her reaction.

"Don't worry… I'll tell you the part where he asked me… not the part where… you know… when we did it."

Pirika blushed. She was surprised.

"Oh no! I didn't really…" Pirika continued to stammer.

Jeanne just laughed.

Pirika cannot even handle the situation as is… she cannot imagine what her heart's reaction would be if Jeanne would actually tell her that part.

Pirika cannot really hate Jeanne. She was so easy to talk with. She looked so gentle and calm. But no matter how Jeanne tried to make everything sound so casual and simple Pirika could still feel her heart tightening… hurting.

What she did to Ren was just bad. It was only now that she had realized how cruel she was back then. She rejected Ren… she was the one who drove him away.

'_But still… it was his fault… saying it like that…'_ Pirika thought.

Now she knew the truth about that time… she was curious now more than ever to know the rest of this story. Furthermore, she also wanted to know why Jeanne left Ren. It was just confusing. She cannot understand why. Jeanne was a very nice woman. She would never leave Ren out of whim or spite. Ren might have done something that bad to Jeanne… but what? Ren might be rude or arrogant but he was a gentleman. He knows how to treat women nicely.

It was all confusing… that was why Pirika decided to stay. She wanted to know everything.

She might get hurt by listening to her story but she would take it. She would be strong. The truth could hurt most of the time but it would be better than to be in the dark. She doesn't want to guess. She doesn't want to assume. She wanted to know.

This was for her heart. She would be brave. She would be strong…

There was no turning back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What more will Jeanne tell?

What made her leave Ren?

Please find out in the chapters to come... please continue reading and also review this fic!

**Author's Notes:**** (seriously, you can skip this part) **Matamune was here in this chapter! Yey! I was writing the first part of this chapter before I wrote chapter 11. Okay a little clarification... Chapter 10 was not my MOST favourite chapter (although it is my favourite)... My favourite is this chapter and the few chapters yet to come. I love the chapters where Pirika and Jeanne were talking... so I really hope you would like it as well. Please read the next chapter... and don't forget your reviews!

Oh yeah I also noticed that in that extra chapter (**Snake's Legs**) The Hanagumi were already there... they were spotted in the panel where Ryu was showing some chopped fish... rawr! I made a mistake on that part... I'm sorry... but I will still stand to my original plot... that Kanna, Marion and Matilda still have not arrived in Funbari onsen yet... (Hindi ko talaga sila napansin nung una... asar...)

Ren's family is still alive. Since it was not really specified let's assume that they're still alive. No... I'm not killing En Tao ^_^ Anyway since Ren is living independently and have his own family, he is alone in the sense that the only member of his family aside from him was Men... (atsaka Emo lang si Ren) It's a part of I-have-my-own-family-so-I-don't-really-live-with-my-parents-anymore kind of thing.

**End of Author's notes...**** you can stop skipping here...**

Whew that's a lot of notes... sorry about that I know you're not here to read all that.

But I still hope that you would continue your support... Thank you very much!


	13. Chapter 13: Ridiculous

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King... but a girl can dream... (kelangan pa ba kumpletuhin to?) Anyway... the complete disclaimers are in the previous chapters (tamad gumawa ng matinong disclaimer...)

So moving along...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 13: Ridiculous

Pirika stayed at Jeanne's room. Jeanne insisted so she had no other choice. Jeanne was very fun to be with. She was cheerful. She always had a smile on her face. She was very kind. Pirika didn't have a hard time being with Jeanne. She doesn't even think anyone would have a hard time being with her.

Pirika was confused but seeing her like this made her wonder even more. _'Why didn't it go well?'_

It was already after dinner that Jeanne decided to continue with her story. Pirika was excited. She felt like a little girl getting all hyped up for her bedtime story. But it was not anything like a bedtime story...

For one, bedtime stories make little girls happy and dreamy... this story could only hurt Pirika.

"Now that we're both settled... let me go back five years ago. It was when I started living away from Marco and Luchist." Jeanne started.

"How did that go?" Pirika asked with a smile.

Jeanne blinked. "How did what go?"

"How did you ever convince those two to leave you alone? I mean... you were their Iron Maiden Jeanne... leader of the X-laws and all that."

Jeanne almost laughed.

"Oh. I haven't given up the position. I am still the leader of the newly formed X-laws..." Jeanne clarified, "But I wanted to live by myself... so I told them that and they respected me. But I still keep in touch."

"But what is their reaction to the whole having a child thing?" Pirika asked. She was still trying to be respectful but she was still itching to know.

"Marco was mad... and Luchist was just shocked. But like I said... they respected my decision. It was my life and they know they can do nothing about it."

Pirika felt something familiar about that and she realized that it was the same with him and Horohoro. She wanted to be independent from her father and from him at the same time. Oyaji was okay with it... she only had a problem with Horohoro... but he finally seen it her way when she pointed out the way he wanted to run his life.

Pirika sighed. She missed her brother once more. The letter would suffice but she felt now that she must have made him worry again.

'_Too late thinking about that now genius.'_ She thought sarcastically to herself.

Pirika was thinking of her brother when she heard Jeanne's voice calling her out of her reverie.

"Pirika?" Jeanne called once more.

This time Pirika finally snapped out of it and looked at Jeanne.

"Huh?" Pirika can only mutter.

"Are you sure you wanted to hear this story?" Jeanne asked. She was truly worrying about Pirika. This was unlike the first story she shared. This could hurt her if she truly loved Ren.

Honestly, she wanted Pirika as her friend. Things might get awkward after this story... Pirika might even hate her... but she must endure it. It is for the sake of truth... for love.

Pirika, on the other hand, nodded. Somehow this was the reason why she came all the way up here. There was no backing out now.

"I'm sure..."

Jeanne was relieved. She thought she would be losing this chance as well. She marvelled at how brave Pirika was.

"Then let me continue... it was five years ago..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Jeanne's POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was five years ago. I just started looking for my own job, my own house... my own life. I could remember that I was in front of the train station that time. I was planning on going West... going to America seemed to be a nice idea that time.

I was about to go inside the station when he stopped me.

He called my name.

I turned around.

I noticed at once how careful he was saying my name. He was being shy once more. I find it rather cute though. He was always afraid to hide his feelings but that was one trait I liked about him.

"What a surprise..." I muttered, "Were you looking for me?"

"I came to ask you for a favour..." He started.

He told me that he needed an heir... a powerful one. He told me that he wanted his successor to defeat the future son of the Asakura clan. There is less than 500 years before the next Shaman Fight but he wanted to make sure now. The Tao clan doesn't like being losers and he wanted to make sure that his descendant would not lose anymore.

To him this was the first step of his plan...

At first I didn't want to believe him and of course I got angry. I didn't even know if I like him or not... sure I saved him once but that doesn't mean that he could come up to me and ask me for a son! That's just ridiculous.

So I went inside the train station and went to where I was going.

I know Ren was behind me and I just let him follow. He was being ridiculous... so I wanted to know how long this stupidity shall go on.

After the train I went on board a ship... I was sailing towards America but it was not too long that I found out that he was still on my tail.

He didn't talk to me though. He was just there... like a crazy stalker! It was seriously freaking me out.

But I still remained calm. Being inside an Iron Maiden for many years do these things to you... it makes you have full control of yourself.

So I went to America without really knowing where to go.

It was quite stressful that time. I didn't know where I was headed and there was someone behind my back. At some point after a few days I gave up... it was just too irritating...

-.-.-.-.-.

"Still there again..." I whispered as I looked outside the window.

It was raining and outside there was this man holding an umbrella and just waiting outside my hotel. I know who he was of course. He was on my tail even before I started my journey.

I looked at him. It was cold outside. Because of my nature, I pitied him once more.

I went down grabbing my keys and my umbrella on the way. When I arrived and saw him just three meters away from me I noticed how he was shivering.

"You look cold." I said.

He looked at me. Those eyes of his never changed. It was even colder than the weather. But no matter what his face said... I could still see him shivering.

"It's your fault... for making me chase you." He answered at once.

"I didn't ask you to go after me."

"I don't need your permission. I am not a member of your cult or something..."

I smiled. Even if he was shivering he still had that attitude of his.

"You can come inside... stalk me there if you want." I said with a warm smile.

He just smirked. I took that as a yes.

I turned around and walked towards my room. Surely, he followed me.

-.-.-.-.-.

He sat in front of the fireplace. He was busy warming himself as I tried to fix a snack for him. I gave him biscuits and tea. However, when he saw the drink I offered him he looked at it as if I did something wrong.

"Do you have milk?" Ren asked.

I tried to recall. Apparently I still have a bottle of milk left in the fridge.

"I guess... I have... I'll check the fridge."

I then went back to the kitchen and replaced the tea with some milk. I warmed the milk first since I know that Ren would still be cold. After that I went back to Ren.

Ren looked pleased this time.

He ate the biscuits and milk. He seemed warmed now.

With that I sat in front of him. I thought that was the best time to settle this. I do not want to have a stalker anymore. It was truly ridiculous.

"So... now that you seem sane enough... how about talking with me?" I said with a smile.

Ren then placed the cup of milk down. He then wiped the milk moustache off his face.

"This is still about my favour." He started formally.

"What you are asking of me is ridiculous. Why are you so persistent?" I answered.

Ren looked down. It looked like some painful memories were going inside his mind once more. I know when that happened and I could also remember how pitiful he looked back then.

"So tell me... was I your last option? Your last hope?" I asked.

Ren did not even look at me a bit. He just gave me a quick nod.

I sighed.

"I see." I muttered.

"I am not forcing you though... that's why I was waiting for you to consider about it." Ren whispered.

I saw him blushing and that made me giggle.

"So stalking me for weeks now... is not a form of forcing me?" I said while giggling.

Ren blushed even more. I have no idea what was inside his head but somehow I think he had realized what he was doing all this time.

"You entertain me Mr. Tao." I said honestly.

"I am happy I made you laugh." Ren muttered looking irritated.

"Sorry..." I apologized at once.

The both of us became quiet after that. I didn't know what to say back then. Ren looked like he was thinking whether he would go or if he would continue talking about this with me.

"Tell me..." I said just trying to break the silence.

There was one question that I was dying to ask but somehow at that time it was pretty embarrassing in itself.

Ren looked at me at once. It made me regret even thinking of the question.

"I would tell you anything..." He assured me.

I was surprised a bit that time. There was nothing unusual about what he just said... it was just that... the manner how he said it was different. It was unlike anything else... those words... those simple words...

...were just so gentle.

Somehow my mouth moved without me willing it... I spoke.

"Do you love me?"

Ren's eyes opened wide. He instantly transformed into a tomato in front of me. From his face I finally realized that the question that once was inside my head had been let out already. I, too, was embarrassed.

I blushed as well and instantly looked away. His face looked so ridiculous that it didn't take me that long to figure out that I must've looked ridiculous as well. I tried not to look at him. I don't want to see him blush while I am blushing... it felt awkward... it felt weird.

It was truly embarrassing.

"I..." he finally started to answer.

I looked back at him expectantly. Although I never knew what was to expect. At that point he was talking so I thought it must only be natural for me to look at him.

"I..." He said again.

He was blushing until the tips of his ears. This made me feel more awkward.

"I can try." He finally said it.

I didn't know what I really felt for Ren. For me, he was just another participant in the Shaman Fight. He was just another one of Yoh Asakura's friend. He was just like Horokeu Usui or Chocolove McDonell... he was just an acquaintance.

But somehow after hearing those words my heart started to ache. His words hurt. '_Try... he was only giving it a try? Try to love me!'_

'_What was I expecting?...'_ I asked myself.

I felt a tear ran down my cheeks. I felt my eyes getting warmer.

I felt that I was crying.

Ren suddenly looked stunned to see me cry.

I was still smiling although tears were streaming down my face. They were not my average bloody tears... but they were real tears.

For once... I was not crying as Iron Maiden Jeanne... I was crying as Jeanne.

Ren looked guilty. I could see in his face how much he hated putting me in such a position. He was still a gentleman... in his own little way.

"I think..." Ren said as he stood up, "I think I should leave."

He was then heading for the door.

I could feel my heart then... thumping... beating...

I was scared at something... or rather worried... or rather...

Actually I didn't know what to do that time.

But when I felt him pass by my seat I suddenly stood up and grabbed something.

I felt his coat under my fingers.

In an instant he stopped and looked back at me.

"We can try..." I said with a smile.

Ren bowed a bit. His eyes shadowed by his hair.

"I do not want to force you... I am truly sorry..."

I clung onto him tighter grabbing his sleeve even more.

"Like that last time I pretended..." I said still managing that smile on my face, "I can try to make it real."

Ren pushed my hand aside. I felt defeated. Funny... I got rejected by my stalker?

But suddenly I felt two powerful arms envelop me. I felt his chest in front of me... Ren Tao suddenly hugged me.

"Yeah... we could try."

I laid my head on his chest... I then felt something I had never felt before and I think it was

... love?

.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-. of POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika was still agape. She had been in that state of shock for almost two minutes. Jeanne just finished her story and after that Pirika felt like her world suddenly ended.

'_Why am I here? Why am I interfering with them... why do I keep on pushing myself in this picture?'_

She had so many questions inside her head that time. She, on the other hand, was clueless as to where to start answering them. There was not even a sign as to what question should be asked first.

Jeanne was starting to worry about Pirika. The blue-haired girl had been quiet for a while. She feared the worst but traumatizing her was not part of her fears.

Jeanne stood up from her bed and went towards Pirika. She held the Ainu's shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Wake up Pirika... wake up!" Jeanne called.

Pirika's eyes were still blank. Her mind was still floating. Jeanne's voice cannot even reach her.

Pirika suddenly collapsed, closing her eyes in the process.

Jeanne instantly caught Pirika.

"Oh god... what have I done?" Jeanne muttered.

Good thing Jeanne was a Shaman. She had powers to heal anyone and even return someone from hell. So as soon as Pirika became like that she placed her on the bed properly and started healing her.

"Don't give up on me Pirika..." Jeanne muttered while started to check the Ainu.

Jeanne didn't feel anything wrong with Pirika physically. The problem was emotionally... the story seemed to be too much for Pirika to handle. The Ainu fainted but it seemed that she was fine now...

She was just sleeping now.

Jeanne was relieved. There was still something that Pirika needed to hear... it was the most vital part of the story... the reason why no matter how Jeanne wanted to come back to Men she just cannot anymore...

There was another truth... the final truth...

And Jeanne was determined to tell it to Pirika...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So what was the final truth?

What more could Jeanne tell Pirika?

Could Pirika even handle anymore of this?

The question as to why Jeanne left Ren was still unanswered... so please wait for the next chapter...

**Author's Notes: **I don't really know how old Men is... I just think he's about 3 or 4... anyway I noticed how Jeanne's narration make it seem like this is a JeannexRen fanfic... but it's not... okay! This is still Ren Piri guys! Jeanne being mushy over Ren is required in this story... but I really don't like it... (*suka*) oh well just give them their chance... then it will be Piri's turn.

I already have an ending (Ha! I already have an Epilogue... actually connecting this story that extra story in Mentalite) but I have two approaches for the ending so I still cannot write it yet. So just a quick question if you are still reading this part... where do you like the ending to take place? China or Japan. Leave reviews please...

**To everyone waiting:** Thank you very much for waiting for the next chapters... by this time classes had already started so it would mean one thing... I will be busy (well you would be busy as well if you are still a student). This is the last chapter I wrote before my classes began so I am not sure when I would post the next chapter... well if you are a RenPiri fan and you are still waiting for this fanfic you could read my other complete RenPiri fanfics (shameless plugging... I know).

Yume to Yakusoku also has umm... a fanart...I can't seriously draw but I cannot stop myself from drawing this while starting the next chapter the link is in my profile…

So once more... thank you for supporting me...

I really hope that you continue to support this story and read this until the end. But most importantly I hope you like this story.

Please review and tell me your comments, reactions... anything... well anything related to the fic...

Thank you! Thank you!

See you in the next chapters!


	14. Chapter 14: A friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters. I also do not profit from making this fanfic... Just by keeping you happy is enough for me.

So now let's continue this story...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 14: A friend

Pirika knew she was dreaming. For one, she was seeing Ren. It was not the same Ren though... it was another Ren... the younger Ren.

She knew this was a dream. Mainly because she was back to her younger self as well.

"Who are you again?" The younger Ren asked.

"Pi-Pirika Usui..." Pirika answered, her voice was of a higher pitch, "Horohoro's younger sister."

Ren smirked as if the information was not significant to him.

Pirika was about to say something. She didn't like being scoffed off like that. She was about to open her mouth when the something delicious tickled her nose.

'_It smells... a lot like...' _She then paused as she tried to recall the object behind the smell,_ 'pancakes.'_

The next day Pirika woke up with the smell of pancakes. The aroma was just mouth watering that she even dreamt of the pancakes before waking up.

Pirika finally sat up. She looked around.

Seeing that she was still inside Jeanne's hotel room she remembered that she really went to Jeanne's place. Upon realizing that she had also realized what happened last night.

Pirika instantly jumped out of bed as someone entered the room.

"Oh. You're awake?" Jeanne said looking startled.

Pirika blushed.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night..." she said while being embarrassed.

Jeanne just held her hand and smiled.

"It's fine." Her eyes then moved to the other room and then back at Pirika, "you want to have breakfast with me?"

Pirika nodded.

Jeanne instantly dragged Pirika to the kitchen, much to the Ainu's surprise.

"I made pancakes." Jeanne said cheerfully.

Pirika just smiled back. _'I could actually smell it from the room...'_

Pirika knew how delicious the pancakes were just from the aroma... but tasting them was a totally different experience. It tasted like heaven. Pirika ate everything on her plate very quickly. Jeanne just giggled from the other side.

Jeanne was still eating half of hers the moment Pirika finished.

Pirika instantly noticed that and she once more blushed. Jeanne's pancakes had made Pirika looked like a glutton.

"I'm sorry."

Jeanne shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you seem to like my recipe."

Pirika just smiled.

"You're a really nice cook." Pirika said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeanne was washing the dishes with Pirika. Even though the Iron Maiden insisted for her to do it on her own Pirika cannot just sit there and do nothing.

Everything was quiet... the only sound Pirika can hear was the sound coming from washing the dishes. It was getting awkward for the Ainu. She cannot really say anything. She doesn't want to bring up the topic about last night... she also doesn't know what to say to make Jeanne continue with her story.

Jeanne also felt the same way. She doesn't know what to say as well. She busied herself with washing the dishes so that she would not feel awkward but somehow it was not working. She still felt weird.

Jeanne's fears were almost coming true. She feared that it would be like this between the two of them. Pirika was the only woman visitor she had for years and now they were sharing a really awkward moment. Just when she thought that she was finally going to have a female friend.

'_That's it!'_ Jeanne suddenly thought.

"Ne... Pirika..." Jeanne suddenly started finishing the last plate to be washed.

She then gave it to Pirika who instantly took the plate and started wiping it dry.

"Hmm?" Pirika just answered.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Jeanne finally asked.

Pirika continued wiping the plate.

"Shopping... why?"

Jeanne laughed.

"I needed to do a little shopping and since you're here it would be perfect since I have someone to shop with."

Pirika nodded while smiling.

"Shopping alone is truly lonely."

If there was one thing that girls would love best it would be shopping with another girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeanne brought Pirika to the nearest mall she knows. Pirika doesn't even know where they were going much less what they were doing. Pirika had only wake up when she realized that Jeanne was talking to her.

"So what looks good on you... white or pink?" Jeanne asked as she placed the dress on top of Pirika.

Pirika's eyes opened wide. She was not expecting that one.

"Wha-? Huh?" Pirika asked without even thinking.

Jeanne just laughed. Pirika seemed confused. Jeanne then left the white dress with Pirika. Pirika continued to hold it in front of her. Jeanne stepped back and surveyed Pirika.

"White. Definitely white..." Jeanne said, "It has that ice and snow feel with it. It suits you well."

Jeanne then started to push Pirika.

Pirika was still lost. _'What on earth just happened?'_

Jeanne pushed Pirika towards the changing room. Pirika went in one of the cubicle. Jeanne just stayed outside smiling cheerfully at Pirika.

Pirika closed the curtains. Jeanne was just outside seemingly excited for her to be seen in the dress. Pirika shrugged. _'I guess enjoying this would not hurt anyone.'_

It was only then that Pirika realized what dress she was offered to her. It was a one piece satin gown with light blue silk tail-like cloth on the back. It was delicate but she already knows how to handle such gowns.

Pirika went out of the cubicle as soon as she fixed herself in front of the mirror. She breathed. The dress seemed perfect for her. Pirika instantly saw Jeanne outside.

"So... white?" Pirika asked.

Jeanne's smile was almost up to her ears.

"You look perfect. I'm definitely going to get that for you." Jeanne said cheerfully.

Pirika remembered the prices of the gown in this place. She instantly blushed.

"You don't have to really..." Pirika tried to say.

Jeanne shook her head.

"No."

Jeanne looked serious that time. The Iron Maiden seemed to be determined about the dress. She wanted to buy it for Pirika.

"It's my gift to you... as a friend."

Pirika suddenly became silent. Her heart almost sunk. Jeanne was the sweetest person she could ever meet. Pirika smiled. This time the smile was genuine. She was happy.

"If you insist." Pirika said.

Jeanne nodded. "But I do."

Then it was Jeanne's turn to choose a dress. Pirika noticed how everything looked good on her. She was beautiful no matter what you made her wear. Jeanne's hair was not tied in a bun today and that made her even look more like an angel. Her curls were waving as she walked. She was always graceful in any motion she made. She was a true lady.

While Pirika was with Jeanne during shopping she felt so envious. Jeanne was perfect. Aside from being a god-class Shaman she was a fine lady. She was courageous and confident. She was intelligent. She was beautiful. She was everything a man would want in a woman.

But most importantly she was Men's mother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Their shopping finally ended. Jeanne took Pirika to a nearby restaurant. Pirika insisted that she would also pay for her food. Jeanne wanted otherwise once more but Pirika really tried to persuade her. In the end Jeanne agreed.

Silence took over the two once more after ordering. It would take a while before their food to arrive so as of now they have nothing to do but wait. This was another one of those awkward silences that Jeanne hated. She wanted to make the most out of this whole experience with Pirika. The moment she felt that uneasiness between the two of them the Iron Maiden started to think of a topic.

Jeanne scanned her head. She cannot really think of anything else. The only thing she can come up with are stories about Ren... but seeing what happened to Pirika last night she doesn't know if she would be able to narrate the past anymore. She doesn't like to hurt Pirika.

'_My every word... she hung on to my every word. Every detail... every word... every letter... it could hurt her. She's been hurting and yet I still continue to deliver the truth.'_

The truth could hurt. Jeanne knows that but this was just too cruel. It doesn't seem right anymore. Pirika was brave and she acknowledges it... but even the brave would fall down on his knees and cry because of the tortures that love could bring. She, for one, had seen even a brave warrior like Ren cry because of it. Pirika, no matter how she tries to be brave... is obviously suffering because of this thing called love.

Love is a prerogative of the brave... only those can withstand the pain and anguish love can deliver could truly succeed in it. Only those who can accept love, articulate their love and fight for it would truly benefit from it.

It was the deadliest foe known to man and yet humans don't really think of Love as an enemy... in fact they embrace it. It was the bittersweet feeling of love that makes living worthwhile. It was a temptation that anyone would be willing to succumb to. That's just what love is...

'_Well... that could be a topic...'_

But it was not Jeanne who broke the silence it was in fact Pirika who had the guts to speak first.

"Jeanne," Pirika started, unsure of what to say next.

Jeanne looked at Pirika. Her scarlet eyes fixed on to her.

"Thank you..." Pirika suddenly said as she gazed at Jeanne warmly.

Jeanne seemed surprised. She then thought for a while and giggled.

"The dress looks good on you so it would be a waste not to buy it." Jeanne said remembering how cute Pirika looked.

"No..." Pirika shook her head a bit, "I was not referring to that."

Jeanne tilted her head a bit. "What then?"

"For everything." Pirika said.

Pirika breathed. She doesn't really know if she could put the words out right but she was trying. She knew that words won't be enough on how much she appreciates everything Jeanne was doing for her... but this was the only way she could express it to the Iron Maiden.

Compared to Jeanne, she was nothing... and yet Jeanne does everything for her. She was more than honoured to just be there but caring for her feelings this much was just too much. Pirika could feel that her heart was almost going to burst. Jeanne was just too kind. She really, really, really appreciates it.

"I know what you are doing..." Pirika continued, "I know I overreacted last night... but I'm fine. I'm sorry for scaring you. I know that you're trying your best to tell the truth while keeping my emotions in check simultaneously... and I want you to know that I appreciate it."

"It's nothing... it's really okay Pirika..." Jeanne was trying to say.

"No. It was really meaningful for me." Pirika continued in the midst of Jeanne's words, "You don't have to cheer me up... It was my choice in the first place. I came here on my own accord. No one forced me... no one told me so. I came here so that I could bring you back as Men's mother. I know that it was quite obvious now what I feel about Ren... but... I would love you to be with Men once more. That was my purpose... aside from knowing the whole story..."

Jeanne's eyes softened the moment Pirika mentioned Men. She could still remember how her tiny baby looked like. She had not seen Men though as he grew over the past few years. She had not been there for him to take care of him and to love him.

"I'm sorry for the stupid question but," Pirika then paused, "Do you love Men?"

Jeanne knew it was not a stupid question. Although it was just like asking the obvious, it was still a question that should be asked.

"Of course... he's my son." Jeanne said with a warm smile, "I would give anything to hold him once more."

"Then go back to them already... they need you. Men needs you." Pirika insisted.

Jeanne shook her head. The smile never vanished in her lips. She then sighed and looked at Pirika meaningfully.

"He doesn't need me." Jeanne said, "Especially Ren. I knew it from the first time I sensed it but I kept on denying the truth... until it slapped me in the face. He never needed me."

"The hell with Ren! You are Men's mother and you have every right!" Pirika said almost shouting, "Ren's selfishness should never be in the way with your son's happiness."

"Pirika... you don't understand. Like you... it was my choice as well." Jeanne answered calmly.

Pirika calmed herself down. If she continued on like this she might forget to keep her emotions down. Good thing their waiters finally arrived with their order. They prepared the table for the meal.

Food. It was always a good distraction.

"I'm sorry..." Pirika started, "I should never overreact again."

Jeanne just gave a tiny laugh.

"You're a woman. It's only normal to overreact." Jeanne said, "Now let's eat... I'm quite starved."

Pirika looked at the food. It seemed wonderful. Like Jeanne, she could also feel her insides surrendering to the sight and smell to behold.

"Yeah... me too."

Pirika and Jeanne started eating. All the while Jeanne gave a glance at Pirika. The Ainu was already starting to delicately eat her meal. Jeanne was glad.

There was special warmth inside Jeanne that time. She was happy to be outside with Pirika. She never knew the reason why she suddenly became fond of the girl after everything that happened but somehow she missed having someone like this.

'_You __don't understand...'_ Jeanne mused as she started on her own meal, _'But I'll make sure you will.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So what do you think will happen next?

Read the next chapter... thank you!

**Author's Note: **This time it looks a lot like it is shoujo-ai... oh god... I can't really write these chapters well because first and foremost I was NEVER a Jeanne fan. I hated that haughty woman... everyone thinks of her like this pretty little virgin... but no... _she_ suddenly had a SON with Ren!

I'm already starting on the next chapter... so maybe I'll update every Thursday. Yeah. To make it easier for everyone of us... I'll update EVERY Thursday. I promise new chapters every Thursday. But don't worry though... it would only take about three or four chapters more before the end. So where do you think it should be? Japan or China... still can't decide on that.

Oh yeah... I just finished reading Shaman King Flowers (I was shocked that Redseb was still alive... I thought Hao killed him.) And FINALLY I understood it all and I'm happy that my plan was not ruined... *whew* the epilogue would still be the same. However, I also realized that Men was about 1 year old or something back in Snake's Legs (which is the time-frame of this fic) so yeah... inconsistency... I'm still sticking to my plot though... I still hope you like it.

**Vylette Satine****: **Kung ako si Pirika nabugbog ko na siya… leche.

**sOrbetes****: **I know… Takei is making my mind work twice harder… I am always thinking like "how could I turn things around… how to erase Jeanne in the picture… hmhmm…" But I like scheming… It's all for the love of RenPiri! Also, rants are also welcomed…

**Djyxa****: **Hahaha… oo nga eh… kung ako nga rin hindi ko kakayanin yan.

So please continue to support me... I hope you still like this story of mine... keep those reviews coming and continue reading.

Thank you very, very much!


	15. Chapter 15: The final truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... Takei-san does... but that would not stop me from making a Ren Piri ending for this manga series!

So now let us continue... this would be the final Pirika and Jeanne chapter... aww... the final truth

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 15: The final truth

"I'm not quite sure..." Jeanne said worryingly.

They were back at the hotel room once more. The moment they went back Pirika insisted that Jeanne finish her story already. If it were not for the shopping experience then probably by now Pirika had been dragging Jeanne towards the Funbari onsen... She still cannot see why Jeanne was so stubborn. Their family was perfect... Jeanne loved Men... Ren loved Men.

And although it hurts Pirika to even graze the thought...

'_it seemed that Jeanne loved Ren_'...

She then continued to force another thought... this one a more powerful blow on the Ainu maiden's heart.

'_And Ren... might have loved Jeanne as well...'_

"But what happened to you last night... I'm not sure if I'm willing to let you suffer once more." Jeanne said her voice without a hint of ill will.

Pirika shook her head.

"Then come back with me to Funbari..." Pirika continued.

"But I can't..." Jeanne said.

Pirika breathed. Jeanne and Pirika might even be starting to be friends but somehow Pirika cannot understand her at all. This was becoming a loop. Jeanne doesn't want to go to Funbari, Pirika asks, Jeanne would say that she doesn't want to say it because of Pirika, then Pirika would say that if she doesn't want to say anything then Jeanne should just let Pirika take her to Funbari... and so on.

Pirika finally gave up. She finally stopped speaking and started to let go of Jeanne. Jeanne also calmed down.

There was no point in arguing like this. They were not going anywhere.

"I won't overreact... I won't faint." Pirika said with a weak smile.

"But..."

Pirika looked at Jeanne once more. Determination was written all over her face. She would hear this story or Jeanne would go back to Funbari. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Jeanne also resigned upon seeing the Ainu like that. She never thought there would be someone as defiant as she was. Pirika was truly a woman who could deserve someone like Ren Tao.

"Okay... I'll start... Please... be brave."

Pirika gulped. For the nth time since she came here she chanted it once more, _'Now or never...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Jeanne's POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was when I came to China that I had thought everything was already fine. Ren married me and had formally introduced me to his family. Knowing my status back in the Shaman Fight they were impressed. However, no matter how his family was supportive of me... and was kind to me... there was only one attention that I would cross the wire to catch. Of course –Ren Tao.

He was never really with me all the time. He was doing some work of course. He was already the head of the Tao clan and I understand the responsibility. That was why even if he was gone... I still become considerate.

But whenever he's home he would only be by my side. He would try to talk with me about things. That was the part where I knew he was trying to do what he promised... you know... to love me... We would always talk to each other... get to know each other better... and to see each others' hidden sides.

Ren was a true gentleman. But from what I've learned about him he was never that good in expressing his feelings. He could talk to me about anything except for his true feelings. It was sad though... those were the things I really wanted to know.

But I was perceptive. I knew that behind the man there was something more. Now I wished I had not been curious. I wish I just deluded myself from the beginning. It would've been easier.

Now I was not really sure when it exactly started but I started to notice the first instance during that time...

Ren and I were inside our room. I was two months with Men that time and Ren was home the whole week. Ren was rummaging through his bags. I didn't know exactly what he was doing but I just let him. He was in the middle of that task when he suddenly stopped. He seemed to have found something of interest.

"Hm... " He suddenly muttered.

I noticed how his eyes looked surprised. He then changed his expression once more. He smiled warmly and gave a snort.

"What is it?" I asked demanding to know what he found.

Ren looked towards me. I was still sitting in bed without even a single intention to get to where he is. He sat up from the floor and went towards me.

"I found an old picture." He said, "I didn't really remember when Manta gave it to me... but it seemed I have a copy of it as well."

I took out my hand and surely enough he gave the picture to me. He then sat beside me looking at the picture. I was keeping my eye on him as I pretended to look at the picture. He seemed to be interested at the simple picture a lot. I cannot even explain that grin on his face. I knew there was a memory playing inside his head right about now... and whatever it was... it seemed... significant... a happy memory.

I finally looked at the picture. There was no point contemplating my husband's face. Soon enough I would know the answer behind that expression.

It was back in Japan. I could tell from the background. It seemed a tiny onsen. If I recall correctly this was the famous Funbari onsen that he had been talking to me about. It was supposed to be the business that Anna-san would run someday. I really don't know the place yet since I have not been there but from the way Ren talks about it... the place seemed wonderful. It was a true home for him.

I know by face all of the people and spirits in the picture... even though the spirits were barely seen. They were all in bathrobes. Of course I would know Ren, Horohoro and Yoh instantly. It would be a shame if I would not. Then there were three girls. Anna, the fearsome Itako, was looking confidently and bored at the camera. Then there was Tamao Tamamura... I don't really know her since she never spoke at all. She seemed to be Anna's underling or something like that. She was always with team Funbari onsen back during the Shaman Fight. Then finally... I saw the blue-haired little girl smiling beside Ren and Horohoro. Even without knowing her you could tell she was Horohoro's sister...

I frowned as I tried to recall her name.

"Pirika." Ren suddenly breathed as if reading my mind.

"Right. Pirika Usui." I said with the sudden realization.

I noticed how instantly Ren's face suddenly changed. From the look he had earlier it suddenly saddened. Ren's eyes were intense on the picture. He was thinking of something once more. This time it was a sad memory.

I took his hand and pressed it softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Ren only shook his head, "Nothing."

I placed the picture down. His eyes tore away from it the moment the picture touched the bed. I then held on his face and stared at his eyes.

"I don't see nothing..." I said with a smile, "Tell me..."

Ren looked at me intensely. I saw how his eyes doubted. I could see from his face alone that there was a battle raging inside of him. He cannot say the real reason in front of me and that made him hate himself for it.

"Like I said... nothing." Ren finally said.

I decided to drop that method and try another approach.

"I never really met Pirika. I had been with Tamao once and I know Anna as well but I never heard any stories about Pirika Usui. Is she nice?" I inquired. It was true though. I never really met Pirika personally. Although I knew her since we had already sat in the same table along with everyone else and I also know her brother quite well... Pirika and I never really talked to each other.

Ren suddenly smiled upon the question. It seemed to amuse him.

"Horohoro's sister is as weird as that guy." Ren answered, "She's a spoiled brat. She always follows Horohoro around back in the Shaman Fight. So basically she also follows us as well. That one..."

There was a smile playing on Ren's place as he spoke about Pirika. I do not know what kind of smile that was but surely this was the first time I saw it.

"She's a daddy's girl actually I think Horohoro's father liked Pirika than him...well... it was obvious really." Ren said almost chuckling, "Horohoro even once said 'I think my father even wished for me to be a girl!' But I do not think that was the case though. That Horohoro... he's an insensitive nut."

It was only a simple question. _'Is she nice?'_ and then Ren started to talk about her the rest of the night. It was quite weird. It seems like there was a memory that Ren don't want to remember about her but at the same time there were also a lot of things that Ren seemed to enjoy recalling.

Pirika... I learned so much about her from Ren.

"That's weird?" I suddenly said when he paused for a while. "You don't seem to talk to her."

Ren suddenly stopped. His eyes seemed surprised... and I swear to god... I saw him blushing! He then coughed.

"I am just an observant person... t-that's all." Ren said almost stuttering.

I giggled.

"Stop making that face... you're making me jealous." I said in jest.

Ren suddenly turned towards my direction. His face was different once more. This time he was serious. I stopped laughing at once.

"Don't be jealous please." He said gently, "I do not want you to think that way."

I placed my head on his chest as he embraced me. I didn't know my joke would suddenly make him like this. He was acting queer tonight.

"I am not. I was joking." I said honesty.

"Well it was not funny." Ren said as he pushed himself away from me.

I then sat on the bed once more without him as support. He then stood up. He went towards the bags and started to clean them up.

I merely watched him clean up. I didn't know where he placed the picture though but I assumed it was placed on the bag where it was before.

This was the first time I saw Ren talk about someone else like that. He seemed to be enjoying himself with her memory.

I can remember though back in the Shaman Fight. Whenever we are in the table eating... Pirika would be seated beside her brother and Horohoro would be next to Ren. They were only a Horohoro apart. But I never knew back then that Ren would actually know Pirika to that extent. I never saw them talk to each other... not even once. Pirika never stood out that much back then. She was just known as Horohoro's little sister. I've never seen her mochirei even once but I was quite sure she was a shaman as well.

This was the first time actually that I acknowledged Pirika. Without even knowing her personally, I somehow seemed to be intrigued even more with who she was...

Jokes were half meant. Somehow I was starting to feel that I was worrying...

I looked at Ren's back as he put everything away. Somehow I felt my chest hurting.

No it can't be... was I really jealous?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next few days Ren suddenly changed. Somehow he was avoiding me. Whenever we were together at night he was not like what he used to be. At first I think it was just stress... but somehow as the nights went by he was getting colder and colder towards me. I never knew why but I have a hunch as to what was his problem.

I just don't want to believe it.

But it never ended there. He also wakes up in the middle of the night. I always pretended to be asleep then so as to let him go. But it becomes more and more frequent. Sometimes he would even wake up and walk out of the room. He seemed to be having a problem. However, whenever I ask him about it he never answers or more often than not he distracts me.

I was getting worried.

-.-.-.-.-.

It was another one of those nights. I woke up and didn't find him beside me. I almost sat up when I felt him sitting in front of the glass window of our room. He was just standing there leaning on the window as his eyes stared at the night time China.

I was awake then but it seemed he didn't even felt me wake up. That time... it seemed a perfect opportunity to observe him carefully.

He seemed depressed. That was the first thing I noticed. His mind seemed to be wandering at a thought from far away. I even believe that even if I make noise right there and then he would not notice me a bit.

Ren then sighed.

By that time I cannot stop myself any more. I was really, really worried.

"What's wrong?" I whispered silently.

I was right though. He didn't even hear me. I was somehow annoyed.

"Ren?" I said quite louder than before. Still no response.

"Ren." I said almost shouting.

Finally Ren's eyes seemed to wake up. He then turned towards me with that surprised expression. I smiled instantly as if I just called him once.

"What's wrong?" I asked lovingly.

Ren shook his head as he went back beside me. I was about to say something when Ren suddenly pulled me in an embrace. His face was on my chest trying his best to hide his face from me.

"What's wrong?" I repeated once more.

"Nothing..." Ren whispered still holding me close.

"Please... trust me..."

"I swear this is nothing..." He said quietly.

I gave up again. There was no use forcing him to tell me. I know that someday he would be ready to share his problem with me. I know I was worried and annoyed that time but I made sure I kept all those emotions in.

I embraced Ren and cradled him in my arms.

"Then let's go back to sleep... This time stay by my side okay." I said gently.

Ren just nodded.

I never felt Ren helpless as this. He cannot even be arrogant this time. It was seriously making me worry even more. Usually he never let me be like this. We usually compete as to who should be more superior in our relationship and Ren Tao would never let me win. Somehow tonight he felt like a child... he was letting me win this time.

With that I have decided: if he doesn't want to tell it to me... I would have to know it myself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next night the same thing happened once more and this time was one of those nights that he leaves the room.

I finally stood up. I was having a hard time walking already since my tummy was already big but I still managed. I took my robe and placed it around me. Carefully, I went out of my room and decided to look for Ren.

I walked around the corridor. Luckily I heard him at once. I decided to hide my presence. It would trouble him to find me walking around at this time of night and I would not want that.

His voice was barely a whisper but my ears were good. He was hiding himself behind the shadows but my eyes were also clear. He seemed to be talking to someone. It was Bason.

"Burn it? But bocchama..." Bason said quite loudly.

Ren looked serious. Even in the darkness his golden eyes were gleaming. I almost trembled. But even though I know what I am doing was wrong I still continued to listen.

"I do not want to see that picture again." Ren continued.

"But why? This is a picture of your friends." The ghost replied.

Ren clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

"But that picture... it makes me... feel weird. I don't like it." Ren said angrily, "I know that I am making Jeanne worry and I do not want her to worry for the sake of my son. That is why I would like to burn that damn thing at once!"

Bason hesitated. He knew the importance of this picture to his master but he must do what his master wants.

"Bocchama..."

"Bason." Ren breathed. "This is an order. I would like you to dispose of that picture immediately. Burn it. Throw it. Destroy it. I just don't want to see it ever again!"

The ghost was still there unmoving. Somehow I think Bason doesn't even know why he was defying his master's will. There was something about the picture that he was willing for fight for... or maybe there was something that he wanted to hear from his master.

Ren breathed once more when he noticed that Bason was still not obeying. He seemed to be calming himself.

"You of all people should understand Bason." Ren said this time the calming ritual worked, "You saw how that picture suddenly changed me these past few nights."

"You were always thinking bocchama." Bason said.

Ren gave a slight nod. He then looked towards the silent night sky. The moon's glow was on his face and this time it was clearer to see him. Despite the anger he was unleashing just a second ago his face now was more solemn. There was even a small smile on his lips.

"Always thinking of her..." Ren said almost sighing, "I can't believe that after all these years and after what she did she would still occupy my mind like this."

"But tell me bocchama... why didn't you pursue her like what you did with the mistress?" Bason dared asked.

I listened intently while hiding my presence even more. I was getting interested in this conversation and to interrupt and stop it would be the greatest regret of my life. This was the side of Ren I have been dying to see.

"Because I was afraid." He started as he looked down.

His face looked forlorn. He clenched his fist and almost growled at himself. There was regret, sadness, pain and most of all defeat... It was truly heartbreaking to see Ren like that.

"I, one of the greatest warriors of the Shaman Fight. I, who had helped in challenging the Shaman King. I who had been to hell and back to life..." He said almost mockingly.

"I know Bason. With all my greatness, I admit that I am afraid to be rejected once more by that girl." Ren said while shaking his head a bit. He too seemed to not believe what he just said.

He then looked at Bason and smiled, "You could laugh all you want. It is quite funny."

Bason almost burst into tears. The ghost never laughed though, he just bowed down very low to his master. I saw how Bason sympathized with his master. Ren was right. He of all people should know what Ren was talking about. He had been there... he had always been there... watching... observing... guiding... suffering. He knew everything and maybe that was the reason why he cannot bring the destruction of the picture.

"I cannot bring myself to follow her... to persuade her... to try again at the very least. I think if she said 'no' to me once more or to hit me with a slipper once more I might crumble. I could even believe that it would be the death of me." Ren said once more.

Ren walked around. I instantly pressed myself into the wall hoping that he would not come this way.

"Bason. This is not an order but a request like a friend to another friend... a favour perhaps. Get rid of that picture." Ren said in a calm voice as to prove that it was truly a favour. "I do not want to worry your mistress any longer. I, too, have to move on."

Bason finally rose. He looked at the picture on his hand and looked at Ren once more. This time the ghost nodded.

"It will be done. Bocchama." Bason said.

That was the end of the conversation. I knew that Ren would go back to our bedroom once more and so I decided to hurry up. I know I would get there before him. That was not my problem really. The more difficult task here was to pretend to not know anything. I do not think that I could smile after everything I heard.

I was walking back towards our bedroom when I heard something or someone behind me. It made me wake up from all my thinking.

"Misstress..." It seemed to be Bason's voice.

I turned around and smiled. It was better than looking all guilty.

"Bason." I said in a tone that it seemed I was expecting him.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Walking around... I noticed my husband was not in bed so I worried."

Bason's expression was so predictable. He knew that it would be better to dispose of the picture at once so as not to make me worry anymore. I was just looking at the ghost that way when a thought suddenly came across my mind.

I held out my hand.

"I heard everything Bason." I started.

The ghost looked at me with horror in his eyes. He knew that Ren would kill him if his master would know that I know. Once more... so predictable.

"I would not tell Ren." I said with a smile, "But there was something I would like in exchange of my silence."

Bason almost looked shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"It's just simple Bason you don't have to think of anything harsh. I would not even have to use Shamasu on you."

I then leaned forward as if whispering to him.

"I just need that picture and a story. That's all I ask."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For a long, long time as I was bearing Ren Tao's child I have been thinking hard about everything because even after that incident Ren was still the same.

He still leaves my side every night. It even came to a point that he was no longer sleeping in the same bed with me. There were times that he would sleep with me at night but he would no longer be there in the morning.

There were even nights that I hear him suffer beside me. He was apologizing. Sometimes I talk to him but he never tells me what sin he had committed against me. During those times I would just embrace him and let him feel I was there. Sometimes though I decide to not hurt his pride and just pretend to sleep.

He never cried though. Even as he was becoming weaker and weaker it was only words. He never cried. It would be too much for his pride to handle if he were to cry. The things that were happening between the both of us were always a secret. No one else knew... well aside from Bason... no one else knew what was truly happening inside the four walls of our bedroom.

If I would say that I never cried because of him I would have been lying to myself. I have suffered as well. I never knew that I would somehow come to love this man. When I said that I was going to give it a try... I did try... and somehow I succeeded.

That was why my decision in the end was unbearable. I do not want to burden him any more and surely I do not like to suffer as well. This would be better for the both of us... I think...

-.-.-.-.-.

I can still see it until now. Ren's face was indescribable as he held tiny Men in his arms for the very first time. He was a father and in all the times I have seen him this was the only time I had seen him as happy as that. He was shining with happiness.

I was happy too. Men was just perfect and the way I imagined him to be. My son. Our son.

It was Ren who gave him the name Men. It sounded perfect. Men Tao.

The whole Tao household was very happy. There were celebrations in the air. Everyone was just joyous and glad of the birth of Men.

But as soon as the fireworks fade, the lights put out and the banners were torn down, I decided to take my decision into the next level.

"Ren." I said almost choking.

Ren was still watching little Men on the crib. He still looked so pleased.

"He looks like a true warrior even as a child... I wonder if I have that face too when I was younger." He mused.

"Ren. We need to talk." I said lifting my chin up.

"We are talking." Ren said.

I cupped his face and gently faced him to me. He instantly followed my hand and turned completely to face me. I just smiled. I was looking intently at his golden eyes as he stared back.

I almost gave up on the whole idea. I could still turn back. I have not spoken a single word and if I let this feeling die then it would surely vanish. Everything could still be like the way they were.

But looking at his eyes... seeing those powerful and proud orbs made me hate the way we were. I could see that all this time those eyes were not really looking at me. I know because I have always felt it. That look was not for me.

"I have to go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.end of POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"With that I left the very next day. I didn't say goodbye. I didn't say why. I just left without a word." Jeanne said finally concluding the story.

"What? Wait! That's how you left?" Pirika said still not believing what she just heard, "What?"

"He stopped me when I said that I have to go. We even got into a fight. When I left, of course Ren didn't let me go without a fight... he scoured the whole China for me. He asked Lyserg and other dowsers for me. He tried every means he can to search for me." Jeanne then sighed, "But what could a man do if the one he is searching for doesn't want to be found."

Pirika was still surprised. Her mind was taking in everything. There was something wrong with the whole picture. She knows there was something wrong she just cannot put a finger on it. There was no word for it.

"Pirika." Jeanne called worryingly, "Are you okay?"

Pirika's eyes suddenly went back to life and looked at Jeanne.

"That's the reason why I do not want to come back." Jeanne said realizing that Pirika's attention was back at her.

"But..." Pirika stammered.

Jeanne shook her head. Pirika hushed at once. Jeanne then took something from her pockets. She smiled at it warmly. She took Pirika's hand and placed the thing on top of Pirika's palm.

"He had never looked at me the same way..." Jeanne said, "... he looked at you."

Pirika finally looked at the object resting on her palm. It was a very old picture. In that picture they were all in bathrobes as if just finishing their bath at the onsen. There was Anna, Tamao, Yoh, Horohoro, Pirika, Manta and Ren. Horohoro was holding Ren by the neck and was laughing at the camera. Yoh was stiffed beside Anna. Tamao was blushing as she stood in between Yoh and Horohohoro. Manta was just smiling at the camera. Ren was in between Horohoro and Pirika.

Pirika could remember that Horohoro had dragged Ren to the picture that was why he was in between the siblings. Ren doesn't want to be included but because of Horohoro he was also there. Manta also gave them a copy of the picture but the picture was with Horohoro. Pirika did not ask for a copy since she knew that she could always see it whenever she wanted to by just asking her big brother for it.

"This picture... " Pirika whispered remembering another thing about that night, "this was the first time I met him."

Jeanne seemed happy to hear that.

"I know. He told me so."

There were so many memories that night. It was before Ren went back to China and Yoh and the gang went to his rescue. She was worried then since she knew that her brother might get hurt or die. But somehow she believed that they would go back in Japan in one piece.

But most importantly, somehow she also wanted for them to rescue Ren. She believed that only they can rescue Ren.

Pirika just stared warmly at the picture. Everything was perfect back then despite the fact that it was the beginning of the Shaman Fight. For one, Horohoro and Pirika were still close back then. Ren's feelings were tumultuous that time always filled with anger and hate. He was truly different from the loving father, the true friend and the gentleman Pirika had seen.

She knew that somehow the years that had passed ever since when that picture was taken were significant. It had changed many.

And Pirika was just glad to know who Ren Tao truly was.

"Jeanne," Pirika said looking at Jeanne with teary eyes.

"Yes?" Jeanne said with a smile.

Pirika embraced Jeanne as the silver haired girl hugged the Ainu back. Jeanne could feel Pirika sobbing a bit but they weren't the kind of tears that she should worry about. They were of something else.

"Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes:** The picture was supposedly taken that night before Ren went back to China to face his father... My favourite pairings were all there inside the onsen: RenPiri HoroTam and YohAnna. The sitting arrangement Jeanne remembered was accurate. Hahaha... Team the Ren always sit next to one another with Ren in the middle of Chocolove and Horohoro. Jeanne is pronounced as Jean... I believe.

So there you have it... the 15th chapter. Both of the parties already know each other's feelings from other people... now all they need is to hear it from one another.

Thank you... thank you... for reading this fic and I hope you review as well.

I really hope you like it. Thank you once more!


	16. Chapter 16: Going back to Funbari

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I am only doing this fanfic because I want to make RenPiri fans like me to be happy. I am not a professional writer (professional in terms that I am not being paid for what I write) but I don't care though because I like what I am doing.

So I hope you like reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 16: Going back to Funbari

"Hello..." Pirika said almost shouting.

The train station was noisy and she was calling on a payphone. She was dialling her number for a while and finally her brother had picked up the phone. But now that someone had picked up on the other line her train had finally arrived and the people are now entering the train.

"I'm in a hurry so I'll make this quick. I'm sorry for being gone for a while but I'll explain everything when I get there in the onsen. I know you're still in Funbari." She said quickly.

Pirika then saw that the train's door was starting to close.

"I gotta go. I promise I'll talk to you when I get there... bye! I love you."

"Ok bye!" Her brother shouted. Somehow his voice was kind of distant. It was as if he was not near the phone at all.

But Piirka didn't bother she was more worried about the train.

Pirika then placed the receiver back. After ending the call she instantly ran towards the train. Luckily the train's door was still open when she got there. She hurriedly entered trying her best to push herself inside the crowd. The train was almost full but she managed to squeeze herself in.

This was going to be a long journey home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren was just staring into space. He was the one who picked up Pirika's cellphone. He was the one listening to the other line. He tried to talk to her but she didn't let him. He didn't even have the chance to give the phone to Horohoro.

Horohoro sighed. He came a bit too late. When he entered his room Ren was already holding the phone to his ear. All he could do was to shout at Pirika when he heard her say goodbye.

Horohoro then went towards Ren. Ren was still holding the phone while staring blankly towards space. Horohoro then took the phone and ended the call.

"Hey Ren. You could stop being stunned now." Horohoro said while scratching his head.

Ren then woke up and looked at Horohoro.

"She... she said... she loves me." Ren stuttered.

Horohoro shrugged.

"Well that call was intended for me but think whatever you want."

Ren then looked at Horohoro. He knew, of course, that the call was for him. He wasn't that dumb.

However Ren felt something weird when he heard her say those words. Even when it was not intended for his ears, he liked it. Her gentle voice made those three spoken words so beautiful that even songs were nothing in comparison. Maybe it was only because he had missed her voice since she was gone for days... but still it was lovely.

"I wish she could say it for me." Ren thought sadly.

Pirika had indeed said it before but he just thought of it as a means to trick him. He had once believed that Pirika would just treat him like he was one of her other boyfriends. That she would throw him away once he wanted more intimacy. He doesn't want that of course. He wanted to show Pirika how he loved her but if Pirika would believe otherwise or would find him disgusting then he would just be hurt even more. It was even worse than being rejected. He doesn't want Pirika to be disgusted with him.

But he still wanted Pirika to know how much he loved her... and of course... he wanted Pirika to love him as much.

'_The right words... '_ Ren thought hard, _'If I would ever have another chance... I would make sure that I'll use the right words.'_

Ren was still thinking.

Horohoro could feel that Ren was not with him inside this room. Horohoro just shook his head and patted Ren.

"I thought you still had packing to do." Horohoro said sadly.

Ren was suddenly brought back to reality. He had almost forgotten all about that because of the call. He cannot believe he had forgotten something so important.

'_DAMMIT!'_

He started to scold himself. If Horohoro had not been with him then he might have hit himself already. He felt really stupid.

'_I was supposed to go home today__!'_

He recalled with horror.

With that he knew that somehow there wouldn't be a next time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika was walking back to the onsen. The sky was already painted soft orange when she arrived at Funbari. She was somehow excited. She wanted to see Men once more. She had something to give the child.

But thinking of Men made Pirika think of another person. It made her stop walking.

"Ren." She said clutching her bags tighter.

Her heart started to beat rapidly once more. Even if she was already thinking of Ren the whole day the reaction was still the same. She shook her head.

"This is no time to chicken out Pirika." She told herself.

She wanted to tell Ren how she feels. It was the only reason why she was going back to Funbai. She and her brother don't live together now so there was no point leaving with him. Although she wanted to see her brother once more she was even more excited by the fact that she would see Ren once more.

Pirika continued to walk. She was continuously stopping her heart to beat this way. This was not helping her at all. If she would be like this even without seeing Ren then she couldn't even imagine what her heart would sound like when she sees him after everything.

She felt like she had known him better. It was as if the Ren was now a changed man. She cannot believe Ren suffered like that. She had believed all this time that it was Ren who had left Jeanne. The thought of Ren lying to all of them about Jeanne made Pirika love him even more. He must have known that people would hate him for what he did but he didn't mind. He would rather protect Jeanne's dignity than his. Even if it was for Jeanne he would not mind if people would think ill of him.

Pirika blushed by even thinking about it. Ren was becoming more and more awesome as she thought about it. She was falling in love with him with every heart beat.

But there was still another problem. Even she had now known that Ren somehow loved her, those words that she had say to him before she left must have done something.

She had told him that she loved him... but the words after that might have hurt him. In a way, it also seemed that she had left him.

'_Ren... all you wanted was to be loved.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika finally arrived in Funbari. It seems like the onsen was already open upon seeing the flowers and the banner in front of the gate.

Pirika went in. She hopes that her clothes had not been brought to another room just yet. She went towards the door and slid it to open.

"Welcome." A familiar voice greeted.

Pirika smiled upon seeing the cheerful face of the orange-haired girl.

"Matilda? Right?" Pirika asked. She was not quite sure if she got the name right.

"Oh if it isn't that Ainu's sister!" Mati said with a grin while Pirika placed her luggage down.

"Miss Tamao?" Mati suddenly called.

Pirika was starting to take off her shoes as Mati continued to call Tamao. Tamao appeared from a room. Pirika looked at Tamao. Tamao was somehow surprised to see Pirika.

"How are you?" Tamao asked.

"Fine." Pirika answered furrowing her brow a bit. "Is there something wrong?"

Tamao looked at Mati as if giving the girl some instructions. Mati nod once and hurried inside.

"Please follow me. Mati shall get Horohoro for us." Tamao said gracefully.

"What's wrong?" Pirika asked. She finally realized that there was something weird about Tamao.

Tamao looked at Pirika. Her eyes were somehow sad. Pirika was starting to worry. Something had happened while she was away and she doesn't know what.

'_Is it oniichan? Is it Ren?'_

Her imagination started to grow wild. She was now thinking of many things. Maybe someone got hurt.

"Men?" Pirika said with horror.

Tamao heard Pirika's tiny voice and looked back at her.

"No one's hurt Pirika. Don't worry." Tamao said with a smile.

Pirika was assured. She could finally stop thinking awful things.

Tamao was just sliding the door of the common room when they heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

Pirika and Tamao looked at the person who just ran towards them. It was none other than Horohoro.

"Pirika. You're here!" Horohoro shouted happily.

Matilda then caught up with Horohoro and knocked his head.

"I told you to stop running inside the onsen!" Mati scolded.

Horohoro scratched his head and apologized at once. Mati was just frowning at him.

"Now, now Mati." Tamao said.

Mati looked at Tamao. Tamao just smiled.

"You can leave us now." Tamao said.

Mati then left without any word. Pirika looked at Mati. Somehow she can never imagine the notorious Hanagumi to be under the command of the silent Tamao. Pirika just smiled. Time can always bring great change to anyone.

"Pirika! Pirika!"

Pirika suddenly stopped her reverie with the sound of her brother's voice.

Horohoro then went towards Pirika and held her in the shoulders.

"Oniichan... what's your problem?"

Tamao then stopped Horohoro. Horohoro looked at Tamao. Tamao shook her head. Horohoro just sighed in resignation and let go of Pirika. Meanwhile in all of this Pirika just looked confused.

"Could you please tell me what is happening?" Pirika

The door of the common room suddenly opened. Anna was behind the door.

"Then come inside and let us talk about this." Anna said coldly.

Everyone was stunned. They just followed the itako and silently went inside the room.

-.-.-.-.-.

They were all sitting comfortably now. Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Horohoro and Pirika. Marion just brought in tea and cookies for them but she left soon after.

"You're way too late! Where have you been?" Horohoro started as soon as Marion left.

"I was looking for someone." Pirika answered bowing a little.

"Well. We can't do anything about it now." Yoh suddenly said.

Pirika looked at Yoh.

"Don't tell me... they already left?" Pirika asked, reality finally closing down on her.

Pirika looked at Horohoro. Horohoro just averted her gaze.

"Just this morning after you called. Jun came here to pick them up." Anna answered for Horohoro.

Pirika looked shocked. She thought that Ren would stay as long as her brother. She had not thought about it before. She cannot believe that Ren would not be here when she comes back.

"What time did they leave?" Pirika asked.

Tamao looked at Anna.

"We were at the airport. Their plane already took off before we went home." Anna answered once more. It seems like no one had the guts to answer Pirika.

Pirika gulped.

"They're probably in China... or at least close." Horohoro said looking at the wall clock.

Horohoro then looked at Pirika.

"Let's go home too... Pirika?" Horohoro

Pirika was looking down. She was looking at her hands. They were gripping her skirt tightly. She just cannot accept this. After everything that happened she wouldn't be able to see him. That was just unacceptable.

Pirika suddenly stood up.

Anna sighed upon the sight. Tamao just smiled. Yoh also gave a grin. Horohoro rolled his eyes.

"We shall take care of your luggage." Anna suddenly said almost ordering.

"What!" Horohoro suddenly shouted.

"Thank you!" Pirika said and with that she started to run.

Horohoro stood up and went after Pirika.

"Stop that!" Anna said coldly.

Horohoro halted.

"I can't let my sister to go to China all alone." Horohoro protested.

"Horohoro. Pirika is not a child any more. She can handle herself." Anna said.

"She had already found Jeanne... I think Ren is easier to find." Yoh suddenly said as if it was just nothing.

Horohoro and Tamao looked at Yoh with shock. Anna just smiled slightly.

"Have you not felt it?" Yoh asked, "Shamasu was with her."

"I see now..." Tamao said placing her hand on her chest. "Pirika is so brave."

"That Ren Tao... what does she sees in him!" Horohoro said finally sitting down.

"We shall never know." Anna said. She then took her tea cup and started to sip tea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika ran towards the main door. Her luggage was still there. She took her handbag. That was the only thing she needed because the rest of her luggage were just clothes.

She hurriedly put on her shoes and dashed outside.

It was already dark outside. There was still a lot of ground to cover before getting to the nearest bus stop but Pirika didn't mind. She wanted to get to Ren and if she would run to get to the airport she would not mind.

Pirika suddenly heard a sound of a car. Pirika stopped and looked behind her.

It was Ryu and his pick-up truck. Pirika smiled.

"I'll take you there. Hop on." Ryu said opening the door of the passenger's side.

Pirika went in.

"Your brother was worried..." Ryu said as he started the engine, "but he doesn't want to come since he might stop you."

Pirika blushed.

The truck started to move. Ryu was driving quite fast. He also knew that she was in a hurry.

"I had always known that he cares for me." Pirika answered.

"Of course. He's your brother."

Pirika nodded with a smile.

Both of them suddenly grew quiet. Ryu was taking a shortcut since he was aware of the traffic in the main road. The truck was quite fast and was not that shaky even with its old appearance. Ryu also seemed like a great driver. All of this assured Pirika. She would get to the airport.

She was hoping she could get the next flight to China. If she doesn't hurry she might arrive too late and the flight that she would take would be the one in the morning. She doesn't want that. She wanted to get to a plane tonight and maybe she could still follow Ren.

She knows where the Tao mansion was since her brother had already told her about it for about a million times already. Jeanne had also given her directions if ever she would be too late. The directions were inside her handbag. She was confident that she could follow Ren.

She was determined to follow Ren.

"Ren didn't want to go." Ryu said suddenly breaking the silence.

Pirika just looked at the man.

"He was planning to prolong his stay until you get back... but Jun suddenly came to the onsen and he just went with her." Ryu said.

Pirika was sad to hear that but at the same time it made her heart warmer. Ren was waiting for her as well. If she had only hurried then they might have met.

"Horohoro was angry though. He doesn't want for Ren to leave. He believed that you would come back to the onsen."

"And oniichan was right." Pirika said sadly.

"But he could not do anything in the end... it was the Tao family he was dealing with. Ren was needed to go back to work. As the head of the clan, he doesn't really have any choice."

Pirika just stared at the window. The sparkling lights of the city were passing them by with a blur. Pirika doesn't know how fast they were going but seeing their truck pass by the other cars gave her a hint.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The moment they got to the airport Pirika opened the door at her side and jumped off. Ryu had not even parked the truck.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

"You could go home without me! I'm catching the next flight." Pirika shouted without even looking back.

"What! Wait!"

Ryu had to take care of parking first as the girl vanished in a crowd of people. Ryu left the car as soon as he had parked properly.

He ran inside almost not minding the security inspecting him. He started to search around for her frantically. He found a girl with blue hair but when he faced her to him that was not Pirika. Ryu ran around searching for the Ainu. She was not on any line. Ryu thought that she would buy a ticket for China but it seems that they just missed the nearest flight. The next flight would be tomorrow morning.

"Poor Pirika." Ryu said as he stared at the flight schedules.

"She's here?" A voice suddenly came from behind Ryu.

Ryu turned around. He knew that voice.

"Yeah." Ryu answered with a big smile.

-.-.-.-.-.

It was already getting late. Pirika cannot find Ryu anymore. She had searched the parking lot and the truck was nowhere in sight. Ryu might have gone home now.

Pirika sat in one of the empty benches. The people are also dispersing. The next flights were already in the morning that was why it would be a waste to stay around longer.

Pirika felt like she was waiting for nothing. She would have to wait for six hours before the flight she wanted.

She felt defeated. She cannot do anything now but wait.

"Maybe it was good for Ryu to go home..." She whispered to herself as she leaned on the bench.

She looked up and stretched her feet as her hands lay on her side. She was getting tired. She just went back to Funbari. She didn't even have a chance to rest before coming here.

"At least he wouldn't be able to see me like this." She continued to whisper as she closed her eyes.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She knew no one was around. She couldn't feel anyone around her. That was why she knew it was okay to cry.

She cried. All she wanted was him...'_was that too much to ask?'_ There was no one else. Even as she tried loving other men it was always him. Ren Tao. No man had ever matched his wonderful gaze. No man had ever held her as powerful as him. No man had ever made her heart tremble like the way he does. No man can compare. There was only one.

She had only one heart and it could love only one.

She then felt a hand brushing her cheeks and trying to wipe her tears. Pirika instantly opened her eyes.

Although her vision was blurry, there was no way she could get that face wrong.

Pirika instantly sat up and looked behind the bench. She wiped her tears once more and just stared at him.

"Ren?" Pirika asked looking surprised.

Ren was blushing. His fists were closed. His eyes were averting her face.

"I saw Ryu and told him that I would be looking for you. He already went back to the onsen."

Ren then walked around the bench and sat beside Pirika. Pirika just tensed.

"Why are you here?" Ren asked.

Pirika looked at her side.

"I was looking for you." Pirika answered.

Ren breathed.

"Why?" Ren asked coldly.

Pirika gulped. She can't believe that Ren would expect him to blurt out the things she had realized over the past few days. Ren doesn't even know the reason why she was gone and now he wanted to know the reason why she followed him?

"I need to give something to Men."

Ren bit his lips. It was Men again. The only logical reason for Pirika to be following him is his son. He had wished that he was one she wanted to see but that was just wishful thinking.

"Men is already going back to China." Ren answered, "He's with Jun."

Pirika just nodded.

"So why are you here?" Pirika asked. _'Why did he stay without them?'_

"You were crying a while ago... why?" Ren asked ignoring Pirika's question completely.

Pirika knew she had no choice but to answer. This was Ren Tao she was talking to.

"I was tired okay. I just came back from my trip and after that I rushed here. It's... it's fatigue!" Pirika answered.

Ren smirked. He then stood up and went in front of the girl.

Pirika just followed him with her eyes.

"Let's go to that hotel nearby. There are no more buses this time and my horse is already in China by now so we cannot go home. If we ride a taxi you might get tired even more."

"I can still handle a ride or two."

"No. You need to rest." Ren insisted. His voice was almost shouting.

Realizing what he did, he coughed out a little. He then stretched his hand towards Pirika. The girl just looked at it.

"Forgive me. I seem to be tired as well." Ren said apologetically.

Pirika smiled and took his hand.

"Where's that hotel? Make sure we stay in different rooms... okay." Pirika said almost blushing at the last part of her statement.

Ren blushed as well.

"Of course... what are you thinking..." Ren said his face was still red.

Pirika bit back the words. She knew that Ren would make sure they stay in separate rooms so she doesn't need to point that out.

'_I just made everything awkward!'_ Pirika scolded herself.

The silence took them over. They were walking towards the hotel without any sound whatsoever. Somehow they just cannot find the right words to say. They don't know what to talk about. They can't even start a simple conversation.

'_Maybe I could talk to him when we get to the hotel'_ Pirika hoped.

'_Maybe I could at least have a decent conversation with her when we get there...'_ Ren thought.

With those thoughts in mind, the two continued to walk not knowing that this night would change their lives forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What will happen next?

How would each other know that they love one another?

Will they ever find their happy ending?

Find out in the next chapter please continue to read.

**Author'****s notes: **Marion, Matilda and Kanna are now working in the onsen. I still cannot picture how they receive guests. I know how small the onsen is so basically I cannot think of it as a hotel of some sort with guests and everything... oh well... that's my problem.

I accept any kind of reviews: short or long... suggestions, comments, corrections even rants. The most important thing for me is to know that you care to give me a portion of your time. And I thank you for that.

I hope you like this chapter and I hope you continue reading this fic. Thank you very much for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you very much.


	17. Chapter 17: That night

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and its characters just the plot.

This chapter is purely RenxPiri. A lot of fluff and romance... and a little mature content. *checking rating* okay all clear.

Now let's move on...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 17: That night

Pirika was nervous. She could already see her fingers shaking. Her heart was almost going to jump off her chest. She was looking at the ceiling as if in a silent prayer. She doesn't know what to pray though. Somehow she wanted this but at the same time she doesn't.

She was very confused and so nervous...

But as to why she was like this? Let's go back a few minutes ago...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.few minutes ago...

Arriving at the hotel the man at the desk told them that the hotel was almost full. There was no room in the hotel that had all their requests. There were available rooms but these rooms contain only one bedroom and a single bed.

Ren was obviously frustrated. He doesn't want Pirika to be forced to sleep with him in the same room. It was not right for the girl. Ren knew how Pirika feels about guys making a move on her and so he doesn't want to give that impression.

Ren was shouting to the guy at the desk already. He was actually asking the guy to kick out some of their other customers so that they could have the room they wanted. Ren was willing to pay no matter how much so that Pirika would feel comfortable tonight.

Pirika could see how Ren was trying and she could also see how the guy at the front desk quivering. By just standing there Ren could already be intimidating, that was why it was not impossible to guess how terrifying it was to be shouted at by Ren Tao.

Pirika finally pitied the guy at the front desk. She placed her hand on Ren's shoulder and shook her head. In an instant Ren calmed down. It was like a bonfire put out by splashing cold water… the change was almost instant.

"We'll take that room, thank you." Pirika said kindly to the poor guy.

Ren just gave the guy a deadly glare.

The guy obliged at once. He knew that his life would lengthen if he would just do what the woman wants.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.now….

Pirika was sitting quietly on the queen size bed. The room was spacious for a single room. The lights were turned off and she doesn't know where Ren was. Somehow the room felt empty with only Pirika there. Pirika sat up. She heard Ren say that he was going to do something but she didn't really hear him well. She then went towards the door of the bedroom.

Outside the bedroom was the small kitchen, a few sofas and the bathroom. Pirika noticed that the lights were turned on. Ren was still inside and she was relieved.

"Ren?" She called.

Even with the faintest of voice Ren had heard her call his name. There was nothing else in this world that he would want to hear.

"I'm in the bathroom." Ren called out while grabbing the towel. He was already finished but he doesn't want to go out yet.

He, too, was nervous. He and Pirika might have stayed under the same room about a hundred of times but as far as he is concerned this was the first time they would be inside the same room... by just the two of them. This was making Ren Tao's heart quite unstable.

"You're in the bathroom?" Pirika's voice was already closer than before.

Ren looked at the mirror. He must keep his face straight no matter what. There was something he wanted Pirika to know and this was the most perfect chance he could ever get.

Ren stepped out of the bathroom.

"The bath is ready. You could go next." Ren said while trying to hide his face with the towel.

Pirika was stunned. Her eyes opened wide and her hand unconsciously went to her chest as if it was going to keep her heart from falling out.

Ren was just irresistible. He was wearing a simple white pants and a gray unbuttoned shirt. His chest was exposed and it was still obvious that he just went out of the shower since his body still had droplets of water everywhere. His flowing hair was still damp as well. He was even leaving droplets of water on the carpeted floor. He was holding the towel on top of his head with the intention of drying his hair.

The sight just made Pirika froze. Her heart had almost stopped beating.

"Pirika?" Ren said, bringing Pirika back to her senses.

Pirika was pulled out of her gazing. She even made a small sound as her eyes snapped back in focus.

"I said your bath is ready." He said once more.

Pirika bowed and blushed at once. She tried her best not to look at his exposed chest muscles. She gulped. Even if she cannot see it she could still imagine them.

"I have no clothes. All I brought was my handbag. There're no clothes there." Pirika explained.

Ren shook his head. He then walked forward. He stopped when he was beside Pirika. He then placed his hand on top of her head. He leaned to his side and brushed his lips on her ears.

"Your brother brought one bag of clothes for you. Ryu said Horohoro just dumped the thing behind the truck. Your brother was still thinking of you." Ren whispered huskily.

Pirika doesn't know what to react to. The fact that her brother was thinking of her or the fact that Ren's whisper made her legs turn to jelly.

Pirika blushed even more. She then pulled her head away from his hand. She headed towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"I think I'll take a bath now." She said as she leaned on the door.

Ren smiled.

"Okay. I'll get your clothes." Ren said as he went towards the bedroom. He knew he placed the bag there somewhere. That was why it was weird for the girl not to notice.

He opened the door of the bedroom, turned on the lamp light and instantly found the bag. He opened it and blushed.

He had the urge to hit his head on the wall. He had forgotten that these are women clothes and women's underwear he was going to handle. He cannot even think he could look at it.

"But Pirika's waiting!" Ren told himself.

He then searched the innocent bag. He doesn't really know what Pirika needs but having an elder sister gave him a hint.

"It would be so easy if this was Jun's clothes..." He whispered.

He then found some light blue underwear. He turned red in an instant. "... but they're not!"

Ren shook his head. He placed the underwear on the bed thinking that it would be easy if he wrapped something around it while giving it to Pirika. At least he doesn't have to see himself carrying it.

He then found something familiar but at the same time different. He pulled it out. It was a white cotton night gown. He laid the nightgown on the bed and studied it carefully.

It was eerily familiar. Ren just couldn't remember why it was familiar. The design? The nightgown? The fabric?

'_I've never seen Jun wear something like this though… and if I know someone else in a nightgown…'_

Then it hit him.

"Jeanne." Ren uttered with shock.

Ren turned his head towards the direction of the bathroom where he knows Pirika would be waiting for her clothes. He cannot believe that they have already met.

Ren looked dangerously at Pirika's handbag. He knew there was something odd about that handbag. Ever since he had seen Pirika he could already sense that she was carrying a powerful spirit with her.

"Shamasu." Ren muttered.

'_If she had already given Shamasu to Pirika... then it could mean that Pirika __had already known the truth...'_ Ren thought.

Ren then shook his head. There was no use thinking about these things. He should also not be fazed by these thoughts. He had already stayed so he should just go on with it.

"Besides..." Ren said as he wrapped Pirika's underwear with the nightgown, "she's probably waiting for her clothes."

Ren then stepped out of the bedroom and headed directly to the bathroom.

The bathroom is also divided. Once you go in you would see the sink and empty shelves. There was also a rack that already had towels on it. The only thing dividing the bathroom was the translucent glass wall and door of the shower area.

That was why Ren almost fainted when he went inside the bathroom. He cannot believe that Pirika was already taking a bath.

Ren looked at the opposite wall. He was trying his best not to look at the glass wall. Even if it was only Pirika's silhouette that can be seen through the wall it was still enough to drive the Tao wild.

"Ren?" Pirika asked.

"Why didn't you lock the door!" Ren shouted.

Pirika pressed further away from the glass wall. She had honestly forgotten about the door. She was embracing herself. Although she knew that Ren cannot see her clearly he was still just on the other side of the glass wall.

"I'll put your clothes here." Ren said stiffly.

"T-Thank you." Pirika said.

Ren then went out as soon as he placed her clothes on the shelves. Pirika could hear the lock as soon as Ren's silhouette vanished.

The moment Ren was gone Pirika could breathe once more.

-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika stepped out of the bathroom looking embarrassed. She cannot believe that her brother gave her the bag of clothes Jeanne had bought for her. Although she was thankful it was complete since they also bought some underwear back then, she was still wishing for her normal clothes. The night gown was comfortable but it was just too much for Pirika especially on a night like this. It was a one piece gown that extended until above her knees. It showed her shoulders and neck too much since it only has straps.

Pirika sighed. There was nothing she could do now.

But that was not the reason why she was embarrassed. She had forgotten to bring her clothes inside the bathroom and she just went on with taking a bath. She cannot believe that she let Ren Tao take her clothes to her.

Ren could see how awkward it was for her. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom she had her head down. Ren didn't like that. She wanted the girl to feel comfortable no matter what their circumstance tonight was. Pirika sat on the lounge. She looked stiff.

Ren was already at the small kitchen. So he thought of something.

"Want something to drink? Or eat?" Ren offered.

"Thank you... but I'm not hungry." Pirika said shyly.

Ren then stood in front of the refrigerator.

"Eat something. I know that you haven't eaten when you got to the onsen. You must be hungry from all that travelling."

Pirika sat up and went towards the kitchen as well. All the time Ren was just quiet and stared at the girl as she went towards him.

Pirika still had her head bowed down.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

Pirika finally looked up. She was finally smiling.

"I'm okay. Now what do we have here?" Pirika asked opening the refrigerator.

Ren was still behind Pirika. He was looking at the refrigerator from behind her.

"We have bread. Jelly." Ren said. Even without looking he already knows the contents of the fridge.

"They even have milk." Pirika said excitedly.

She then turned around.

"Ren do you want..." She then paused. She didn't know how close Ren was. The moment she turned around and faced Ren she was surprised to see how close his face was from hers.

He was only inches away from her. She could already feel him breathing even from that distance. Pirika looked at his eyes. They were absorbing her... pulling her into him. Pirika tried her best to restrain herself. Just when she was already acting cheerful... they had to be in this situation.

"milk?" Pirika finally finished.

Ren suddenly closed the refrigerator and extended his hands on Pirika's sides pushing the refrigerator for support.

Their faces were still close to each other. He was staring directly at her eyes almost afraid of blinking. She might disappear... with just one blink... _'I might lose her. '_

"Why are you here?" Ren asked once more.

"I've already told you... " Pirika said.

"I know... Men... but..." Ren said. He was searching for the right words but no matter how much he compose and re-compose his sentences it still doesn't sound right.

"Why are you here?" Pirika asked.

Ren was still looking at her eyes. They were determined. She wanted to know the only thing that Ren was afraid to say.

"I... I didn't want to go." Ren finally answered.

Ren finally let go. He placed his hands on his side as he tore his gaze away from her eyes.

"I was waiting for you... but I had to go... but I didn't want to. That's why I stayed behind." Ren answered honestly.

"Why?" Pirika asked.

Ren looked at Pirika upon hearing the question. He stared at her for about seconds but after a while he still cannot answer her question. He shook his head.

"Yes I want some milk... how about you?"

Pirika sighed in frustration. Ren was just impossible. She turned around again this time she was more aware of how close the man was to her. There wouldn't be another instance like that.

Pirika took the milk carton. She then went to the counter. Ren took two glasses and placed it on the counter.

"I know you're afraid." Pirika suddenly said as she poured the milk onto the glasses.

The first glass was already full. She pushed it to Ren.

"But you have to be true to your feelings." Pirika continued as she filled her glass.

Pirika then looked at Ren with a smile on her face.

"Only then can you get what you desire." Pirika finished before drinking her milk.

Ren drank too. He finished the glass with ease. After drinking he wiped his lips and looked at her as she continued to drink.

"But what if I desire something that cannot be attained?" Ren asked.

Pirika placed the half full glass on the counter and looked at Ren.

"Then try... at least try. I know you have been trying for a while but someday all your efforts shall be paid off... so at least try once more." Pirika said.

Ren moved closer to Pirika. Her smell was intoxicating. She was just beautiful in that white night gown and the way it embraced her body was drawing him to her.

Pirika then finished her milk. She turned to Ren and gave him a tap.

"Let's go to sleep now... I think I'm getting tired already." Pirika said as she moved towards the bedroom.

"Sure." Ren just answered looking saddened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

The curtains were hiding the sky. The lights of the bedroom were turned off except for the tiny lamp on the desk beside the bed. It gave the room a soft yellowish glow just enough to see the things around the room.

Pirika was sitting on the left side of the bed while Ren was the same way on the other side. Both were facing away from each other. Somehow the silence was becoming deeper and deeper. The night was ticking and even though both of them were tired no one was initiating the conversation about sleeping.

Ren finally sighed. He then stood up.

Pirika just followed him with her eyes. He seemed to be going for the door.

"Wait!" Pirika said standing up as well.

Ren turned to her.

"Where are you going?" Pirika asked.

"I'll let you get some sleep now. You must be very exhausted." Ren said as he glanced quickly at the bed.

"But where would you sleep?" Pirika asked.

"There're some lounges outside. I'll make a way."

Ren then turned around.

"Goodnight." Ren said and with that he started to walk.

Pirika was watching everything. She could feel that she was letting her chance slip. She knew that this event would be something she would definitely regret for the rest of her life if she would let it slip away.

Pirika's mind then stopped functioning altogether. Her body instantly moved. This time it was only her heart deciding for herself now.

'_Ren!'_ Pirika thought as she ran towards him.

Pirika embraced him from behind making sure that she would stop him from reaching the door. Ren stopped in an instant.

He could feel how the girl tightly embraced him. He could easily drag her but he chose not to. He could easily get away from her grip but that would be contradictory to everything he wanted.

"Why?" Ren asked.

As the question went towards Pirika's ear, her tears started to stream down her eyes once more... he just cannot see it. No matter how Pirika makes it too obvious he was just being stupid.

"I love you!" Pirika said as her voice broke towards the end.

That was the only time Ren noticed that she was crying. He turned around and faced her. He was right. Pirika placed her head on his chest trying to hide her tears. Her arms were still around him. Ren cupped her head and faced her towards him.

"Don't cry." Ren said.

Pirika then let go. She then stepped back. Her tearful eyes never looked away. Even as she was stopping herself she just cannot chicken out now. It was once more… now or never.

"I love you. Why can't you believe me? I don't know why you don't believe me. I don't even know how to prove it."

Tears continued to stream down her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to speak clearly.

"I love you Ren! I love you!"

Ren clenched his fist tighter. It was he who tore his gaze away from Pirika. Pirika was cried even more seeing Ren like that.

'_Look at me!'_

But to Pirika's surprise Ren suddenly stepped closer. He instantly enveloped her and pulled her towards him. Pirika looked up.

Ren instantly seized the moment. As soon as she looked up at him, he captured her lips.

Pirika drowned instantly. She could feel herself succumbing to his power. Ren's arm caught Pirika the moment she lost the capacity to stand by herself. They never left each other's lips even for a moment. Ren picked Pirika up and carried her towards the bed.

Ren placed Pirika on the bed, instantly following in front of her.

She sat using the headboard behind her for support. Ren suddenly pulled himself away from her lips. He was still leaning towards her, their faces barely touching.

"Please don't cry." Ren whispered as he panted slightly.

He lifted his hand and wiped the traces of the tears on her cheeks. He never liked seeing her cry and seeing those tears fall countless of times because of him made him loathe himself even more.

"Then please believe me." Pirika said. "Especially when I say I love you." She said, blushing a bit.

Ren leaned closer and rested his head on her shoulders. He breathed in her scent, making him intoxicated even more. He closed his eyes savouring the sensation on his nose. He then started kissing her neck slowly… his lips sliding up to her chin.

Pirika embraced Ren. His feathery kisses were sending shivers up and down Pirika's spine. Her hand went to his hair, twirling her fingers on his long navy locks.

"I believe you." His lips moved on her neck.

Pirika can't help but moan with the sensation. She embraced him even closer.

"Then… why?" Pirika said asked as her fingers continued to comb his silky smooth hair.

Ren pulled himself away and stared at her. His eyes locked onto her… mesmerized by the blue orbs under the dim light.

His hand went to her face.

Pirika didn't say a word. As his hand went to her face, she just placed her hand over his.

"Because I love you." Ren said solemnly.

Pirika's eyes started to water once more. He finally said it… after waiting and believing he had finally said it.

"You were right… I was afraid… I've never been afraid to lose someone like this. I never quit on anyone before." Ren said, "but you made me fear the loss of you… I loved you to the point that it was just too hard on me. I cannot chase you."

Ren closed his eyes. This was a confession and he just cannot stop now. He knew the fact that she knows and that was making it easier for him to talk. He doesn't need to tell his story. He would just make her understand now. The longing, the fear, and the cowardice… everything that Ren had felt because of that night's rejection… he wanted her to understand. He wanted her to know: he loves her.

"I don't want to pursue you… because if you step back one more time I would loathe myself even more. I want you to love me but I cannot force you. I want you to love me back… without the use of force, without any trace of hesitation, and without the feeling of guilt and pity. Just love me… that's all I ask you of."

Pirika looked at the man in front of her. He was not the great and noble Tao… the man who had fought for the Shaman King throne, the man who has all of China bow down to his greatness, the man who had came back to hell…

No… this was not that man… this was Ren… the man who had suffered more than enough, the man whose only sin was to love a foolish woman like her, the man whom she had loved.

He was just a man.

She was just a woman.

Their only crime was to love each other.

Ren slowly leaned closer to Pirika. He could feel her breath again. She was alive and she was in front of him. That's everything that could assure him. Ren's arms slowly went around her as well slowly pulling her closer to him.

"I never loved anyone like you before… since then… until now…" Ren whispered.

Their lips were barely touching. Their eyes were still looking at each other. They were the only ones in their world now. For now nothing mattered.

"There was no one else for me as well." Pirika assured.

She then cupped his face as she slowly decreased the distance between them.

"I love you." Pirika whispered in his lips.

Ren once more conquered her lips. He was more passionate than the first and slower. Pirika didn't even budge. She had surrendered everything to him. This was the only man she would gladly surrender to. If it were anyone else then she might have run for her life just moments ago. She had always been afraid but now she was sure. She wanted to give everything: her heart, her soul, her mind… her body.

It was for him to take and for her to offer.

Pirika then pulled away from the kiss. Her mind was still dazed. His lips were still lingering on hers.

"Please… Ren…" She whispered, "tonight make me yours."

Ren still had her in his arms, his face still close to her… his breathing was already erratic and his mind was in a blur… but even if he was in this state he still managed to stop.

He suddenly pulled away from Pirika upon hearing those words. Pirika was utterly surprised.

"What?" Ren muttered.

Pirika tried to pull Ren back to her.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Pirika said with a smile.

Ren looked at Pirika's eyes and they were as inviting as ever. There was something in them that was making Ren just forget about everything and once more come to her. It was like a siren's call… it was just too seductive.

Ren suddenly shook his head a bit.

"No." He muttered with all the courage and self-control he could muster.

Pirika pulled away looking shock by his words.

"What?" It was her turn to say the words.

"I meant…" Ren then paused, "Not now…"

Pirika was taken aback. She then pulled herself away from Ren. There were no words to explain what just happened. Pirika was ready to give herself to him and now he was saying… no?

'_Does that mean…'_ Pirika's tears were starting to form once more in her eyes.

Ren instantly saw it. He went towards Pirika and embraced her.

"Don't cry… please…" Ren said kissing her hair.

"Then please Ren! Tell me what are you saying!" Pirika suddenly shouted, pushing the man away from her, "What do you mean no!"

Ren inhaled. He then looked at Pirika. He knew she wanted an explanation and it better be good. He exhaled sharply. The words were just not coming to him.

Ren then went off of bed. Pirika followed him with her eyes.

'_There're no right words… who am I kidding!'_

Ren then knelt in front of Pirika. His head was bent down. Pirika was shocked of course, but her eyes softened at once. It was becoming clearer now. Even though she was already giving him her body… he still managed to respect her. Ren was her knight and he would never do anything to disgrace his lady.

"You could take away everything from me now…" Ren said as he lifted his head, "it's too late… I could never go back now."

Pirika tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

Ren then stood up and went to Pirika's side on the bed. Pirika just watched him get back. He then placed his hand back on her face. His fingers traced her jaw line as he smiled warmly to her.

"I have already fallen too deep for you… nothing could be the same." Ren said gently, "I would certainly die if you leave me with Men. I know though that I would always be alone… but losing you is even worse than that loneliness… I would be empty."

Pirika chuckled. She then leaned on Ren's shoulder.

"I never plan to take Men away from you. I wanted to be a part of your family…" Pirika whispered.

Ren sighed.

She then went in front of Ren and placed her forehead on his forehead.

"You're never going to be lonely from now on… I'll be here… I swear."

Ren kissed her lightly once more but the kiss didn't even last long. Pirika was still unsure though… she wanted to hear it from him.

"But why didn't you take me?" Pirika asked, "All my boyfriends didn't even got close to where we are now."

Ren pulled away, rolling his eyes with exasperation.

"Please don't even compare me with those rats!"

Pirika looked even more confused.

"Am I not enough?"

Ren's eyes then opened wide. He cannot believe his ears.

Ren instantly kissed her lips again and again.

"Don't think like that… you're more than enough… you're everything! No man would even dare resist you. Your temptation is something I would gladly embrace… I would blissfully drown into you anytime and succumb to your every need." Ren said.

"But then …why?"

Ren paused as Pirika just looked at him. He cannot believe that she still cannot understand until now. She was a virgin. She was pure. She was innocent. Ren cannot even imagine how far her past affairs had managed to go… but even if they were they still have not claimed her yet.

It was only him. He was the only man on earth that she wanted to be one with her… he was the one she had chosen… and yet now he refused. But Ren had a reason. There was a reason behind it all. That no matter how exquisite she looked tonight he didn't eat her like a monster… no Ren was more than that. What he has for Pirika was not mere lust… it was love and if you truly love someone… then you know how to respect.

Ren held her hand and brought it in front of them. He kissed her knuckles gently and looked back at those blue eyes.

"I want to marry you… I want to prove that I am not like any man you had seen before. I respect you and I would never do anything that would hurt you. I would also not do anything that would make you think low of yourself. I know how you value your virtue the most…" Ren then smiled, "you managed to even keep it safe from a number of boys right? That is why I wanted it to be special. I don't want it in some random hotel. I want it in my home… with you wearing my name proudly. I want you to be the mother of my children."

Ren then paused as Pirika held her breath. She could feel Ren's hand gripping her hand tighter.

"I want you to be my bride."

Pirika smiled. Her heart was becoming bigger and bigger with every passing words. Now she was certain… Ren Tao is truly different.

"Pirika. I want you to be Men's mother… please… marry me…" Ren started. "I want to spend this forever with you."

Ren then hoped. He wanted to see it come to life –the family that Yoh wanted for him… children that would love him and carry his legacy and a wife that would be with him until the end of their time. It was a beautiful dream… and he could see Pirika fitting perfectly in the dream.

"So what do you say?"

Pirika smiled warmly. There were no other words.

"Certainly."

Ren kissed her the moment the words came out of her mouth. He kissed her fully on the lips. It was a kiss of joy. He had never imagined that he would be as happy as this. Even though he had not win the title of Shaman King… winning her heart was more than enough to make him contented with his life.

There is no such perfect person and nothing can be perfect especially in this world… but everything could be just right…

And Pirika as his wife was just right.

That night they slept in each other's arm. Though both were tired from everything that had happened until now, the most important thing was that they have each other. It was their greatest treasure in the world. Pirika was in his arms and Ren was beside her… that was the only thing they needed.

Nothing more, nothing less…

Not perfect… but just right.

That night… their life was just about to begin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: **I think I overdid it this time… this is so long. I hope I didn't bore you in this chapter. I just cannot cut it in any part that is why it is this long. I cannot say I like cliff hangers but I tend to cut my chapters abruptly and thus, causing cliffies. I don't think this chapter is a cliffy though, I think it was just right. Hehehe.

Thank you very much for reading until now… I am happy that you gave this fanfic a little part of your time. Thank you.

I am so busy these past few days and I cannot almost write at all but I can still manage so please continue to support me and this fanfic. The end is almost near I think two more chapters and I'm good. Thank you very much for staying with this fanfic until the end.

I really hope you leave reviews before you go. Thank you in advance.

Thank you very much.


	18. Chapter 18: Then, now and from here on

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the character from the original anime. I also do not profit in making this fanfic. The plot is a hundred percent mine.

This is a fanfic and I enjoyed writing it so thank you very much for reading this. I would be very happy if you leave a review though.

So please enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 18: Then, now and from here on

Ren almost didn't get any sleep. There lay beside him was the most beautiful woman in the world… well for his eyes that is. He cannot even dare take his gaze away from her face. He was afraid that if he would close his eyes even for a second she might vanish.

Pirika was sleeping comfortably snuggled perfectly in Ren's arms. There was a small smile on her lips. She seemed to be happy where she was now.

Ren was also comfortable. He didn't want to make a single move. The beauty that was captivating him was too priceless to be disturbed.

"Wo ai ni." Ren whispered.

Pirika stirred. Ren stiffened at once. He thought he had woken her up. Luckily she just moved around.

Ren smiled.

He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his nights like this.

Although he had already been with a woman every night this was something different. Jeanne was beautiful but Pirika has a different kind of beauty that you cannot really describe with words.

'_It's true… it really is different.'_ He smiled once more with the thought.

They're both girls. They were both with him back in the Shaman Fight. They were both his acquaintances. However, the one big difference between the two of them is that he loves the other. He loves Pirika.

That's what makes this night different from every night he had spent with Jeanne.

Because this night he had spent it with Pirika.

Ren looked at the window. Even if the curtains covered the window Ren could still see that the sun was rising.

He kissed Pirika's forehead lightly.

He then slowly slid his arms out of Pirika's head and putting a pillow over her head as replacement. When his arms were free he sat on the edge of the bed, all the while his eyes were on her. He hesitated to leave but there was something he must do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeanne was surprised she was not expecting anyone to call this early in the morning. Good thing she had a guest with her that was why she was already awake.

She picked the phone up but no one was speaking on the other line.

Jeanne smiled slightly.

"I know you're there." She then paused. She was actually waiting for him to say something, "Ren-san."

"You know?"

Jeanne's smile became bigger. She was right.

"How did you know this number?" Jeanne asked.

"The note you used to write my address… it came from the hotel you were staying now. You let your guard down." Ren said smiling to himself.

"I guess I can never be too careful around the likes of you Ren Tao." Jeanne then sat on the sofa while bringing the cordless receiver with her.

"So what is this about?" Jeanne asked.

"Nothing."

"You will never call me for nothing." Jeanne said at once. She has a hunch but she wanted to hear it from him, "You know right?"

"Shamasu is something even you cannot easily hide."

"You're just too good." Jeanne said. It was true. A normal Shaman would not even sense a thing but Ren Tao was never a normal Shaman.

"Then… " Ren said. He was blushing a bit on the other line, "I just wanted to say thanks."

Jeanne was a bit surprised. She was not expecting that though. Her eyes warmed a bit. This time her smile was gentler.

"For the nightgown I bought for her?" Jeanne said jokingly.

Ren blushed even more.

"NO!" Ren shouted. "But it was beautiful… but no… I mean yes… no I meant… uh…"

Jeanne just giggled.

"So you've been with her last night?"

"I'm still with her."

"So… why are you calling? She might get jealous." Jeanne started teasing once more.

"I left her in the room but I'll come back after this. I just wanted to say that you didn't have to do it."

"I have to. She loves you and you love her. It was just right for you to be together." Jeanne said, "I just gave her the truth. I didn't force her to love you since she already did."

"I'm sorry Jeanne."

Jeanne shook her head. Good thing that she was only talking to Ren on the phone. This way he would not see her eyes overflowing with tears.

"No… I'm fine. I am just happy I did what I know is right. It's not good to force myself to you. You would be happier with her."

"But… how about you?"

Jeanne tried her best to make her voice normal. It would not be good if she would lose control of her voice.

"I can handle myself. I know that there is someone out there that could love me as well… like the way you love Pirika."

Jeanne paused. _'I can do this.'_

"So please don't worry." Jeanne said while smiling. Even though he cannot see her smile it was still worth it. Smiling makes her forget about the sad feeling.

"I could find my own happiness so thank you for worrying." Jeanne continued.

"Jeanne…" Ren muttered.

Jeanne chuckled a bit all the while her tears flowing freely on her face.

"Men wouldn't remember me anymore… he's too young for memories so basically Pirika could easily step in for me." Jeanne continued to say.

"That's just unfair."

"No. It isn't unfair. Men is your son."

"But you're his mother."

Jeanne could feel her voice on the edge of breaking. She swallowed.

"I know Men would grow up to be a great man… it is because you and Pirika would be his parents. You two would guide him and teach him well. I believe that you three would be a great family."

Jeanne's vision was already blurry because of her tears but she still remained strong.

"I wish… all the happiness for you and Pirika."

"Jeanne…"

Ren knew that she would not accept anything else.

"Thank you." Ren just said, "for everything…"

"You're welcome."

Jeanne then sniffed. Ren instantly heard it at once.

"Now come back to Pirika's side… she might worry."

"Are you crying?"

"No…" But her voice finally betrayed her.

"You're crying." Ren said from his voice alone it was obvious that he was worried.

"Stupid. So what?" Jeanne said, "you should really go back to her now…"

"But… but…"

"Now." Jeanne said.

The two then paused. Jeanne used this time to calm herself.

"Take care then. Thank you…farewell."

Jeanne's voice was back to normal.

"Good luck. Goodbye Ren Tao-san."

Jeanne heard the other line being cut off. Jeanne ended the call as well. She then picked her feet up and crouched, she then started embracing herself.

She started to sob.

"So… I guess that was Ren?"

Jeanne then wiped her tears as the man sat beside her. Jeanne just leaned on his shoulder without even thinking.

"I thought you had already left." Jeanne said as she calmed down.

"I can never leave you like that… you know that." He whispered tenderly.

Jeanne looked at his face.

"You're loyal as ever… Lyserg Deithel." She said with a smile.

The green-haired man just smiled. He then placed his hand on her shoulder with the intention to console her.

Jeanne smiled. There was something warm building inside her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika woke up at once she found out that Ren was not beside her. She looked around the room but he was not inside the bedroom.

She shot her eyes wide open and sat up. Her eyes instantly watered.

"Ren…" She cried at once.

'_He left me… I knew it… because he didn't have my body…'_ She thought as she continued to cry.

"Ren…" She cried again.

'_Men… they're all the same… '_

Pirika clutched herself and continued to cry. It was becoming more and more audible since she was having a hard time to breathe again. She was sobbing hard. This was always her biggest fear. That was a reason why she never gave herself to any man before. They could easily leave her and in the end she was always at the disadvantage.

But Ren... she had thought that he was different… that he was special.

But now he was gone.

Pirika continued to cry. These dangerous thoughts were starting to overpower her. They were frightening as much as devastating. She could not believe it but she cannot stop thinking about it.

"Ren… how could you?" Pirika whispered.

Two powerful arms then captured the girl. Pirika gasped and looked at the one holding her now. His face looked worried. His golden eyes were so gentle that all the fears Pirika had inside her mind were starting to melt away.

"How could I what?" Ren asked.

His lips then started to graze Pirika's neck. He then started to kiss behind her ear.

"Good morning my love." He whispered huskily.

Pirika wiped her tears and leaned on Ren.

"I thought you were gone." Pirika said honesty, "I was starting to get scared."

"Why would I ever leave you?" Ren whispered as he embraced her tighter.

"Because…" Pirika then bowed a bit. She was already starting to blush.

"Because we hadn't done it last night?" Ren assumed.

Pirika turned even redder.

Ren smiled. He was right.

Ren tucked Pirika's hair behind her ear. He then started to leave a trail of kisses from her ears up to her neck. A suppressed moan escaped from her lips. Ren smiled upon hearing her.

He then continued to graze towards her shoulder only stopping when his lips met the strap of her nightgown.

"I thought I had made myself clear last night." He said, "What I feel for you is not mere lust…"

He then bit the strap and slid it off her shoulders. He then continued to kiss her exposed skin.

"Although… I can't wait for us to be married only then can I truly have my way with you."

Ren then pushed Pirika slowly to the bed. Pirika understood at once. She lay on the bed as Ren sat beside her.

"I love you." Ren whispered as he placed a quick kiss on Pirika's lips, "I would never leave you. I promise. I just stepped out of the room for a minute because I thought you were still sleeping. But as you can see… I am here now."

"Thank you." Pirika suddenly said.

Ren blinked.

"What for?"

"Because of proving yourself worthy…" Pirika answered.

"I am not worthy… I just love you and that is more than enough reason to behave like this."

Ren then caressed Pirika's face lovingly. His eyes memorized all her features but no matter how many times he looked at it or touched it he can never get enough.

"You're the most desirable woman I have ever met… so don't be sad okay. Don't worry… when the two of us get married… I would make you the happiest woman in the world…"

Ren then leaned closer to Pirika's ear.

"… especially in bed."

Pirika blushed.

Ren then pulled away from Pirika with a triumphant smile. Pirika was just too red for her benefit.

"But I guess your stupid brother and my family should know about our plan first. Right?"

Pirika then snapped. He had completely forgotten about Horohoro once more.

"I guess we should come back and tell them about us. Oniichan must know." Pirika said finally back to her senses.

Ren sat beside her. A thought then crossed Ren's mind… a thought that somehow he didn't like.

"Of course…" Ren said looking annoyed.

Pirika noticed it at once.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really…" Ren said through gritted teeth, "I guess I just have to ask for Boroboro's blessing… right?"

Pirika laughed.

"Yeah… that's quite necessary."

Ren groaned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What! They're back!" Horohoro shouted from upstairs.

Pirika just finished taking her shoes off when she heard some loud footsteps coming towards them.

Ren rolled his eyes. Such behaviour could only come from one person. He just shook his head and just went on.

Horohoro ran towards the two trying to stop when he finally see them.

It was Kanna's turn to welcome the guests now that was why the blue-haired woman was with Ren and Pirika that time.

Horohoro looked sternly at the two. There were three things he noticed at once. First was Ren's arm. It was around his sister's waist. Second was that Pirika was not wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday, meaning she had a place to stay last night… and of course she was with Ren the whole night. Finally, he noticed his sister's smile. It was different. She looked happy.

"So I guess your problem is solved now." Horohoro said with a smile of relief.

Anna and Yoh then appeared behind Horohoro. Hana was sitting on his father's shoulders. Anna looked bored while Yoh was just smiling happily. Tamao also followed closely behind Anna.

"Looks like you two are okay now." Yoh noticed as well.

Ren just blushed and looked away. Pirika, on the other hand, bowed a bit.

Horohoro suddenly growled.

"You stupid Chinese! Don't tell me you did something to my sister last night!" Horohoro accused.

Ren suddenly glared at Horohoro.

"Watch who you are accusing." Ren threatened.

"I know exactly what I am saying." Horohoro said glaring back at Ren.

"Break it you two." Anna just said. In an instant the two broke it up and angrily looked away from each other.

"By the way Ren… your sister is here. She just took something from the hotel she and Men are staying but they'll be back soon." Anna said.

Ren was surprised. He was not expecting that a bit. He had thought that his sister, Jun, had already gone back to China.

'_Oh well I guess this would be better…'_ Ren thought to himself as he looked at Pirika.

This way he doesn't have to call Jun anymore and he could instantly see how happy Men would be once he knew that Pirika would be his mother from now on. He could even imagine it now. Men's smile would be something he'll look forward to.

"Let's wait in the common room shall we?" Tamao offered.

"Okay!" Horohoro shouted happily, turning around.

The group then started to go towards the common room. The noise was making Ren hesitate a bit.

Pirika had already walked but when she noticed that Ren was not walking Pirika stopped and pulled his hand a bit.

Ren looked up. Seeing Pirika's face, he summoned all the humility he could gather.

"Horohoro!" Ren suddenly called.

Horohoro looked back looking annoyed.

"Huh? What's the ma-"

Horohoro stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Ren bowing low. Yoh and Anna also stopped and turned around also seeing the same thing. Everyone then stopped whatever they were doing and was now looking at Ren as he bowed down really low in front of Horohoro.

Pirika placed her hands on her mouth as her eyes started to water.

"Horohoro…" Ren suddenly said.

Ren's eyes were closed. He was bowing down to the most obnoxious person he had ever met. He was bowing down to one of his rivals. He was bowing down to HOROHORO! It was the most embarrassing and humiliating thing he had to do.

However, he must accept it. He must push away his pride.

Because this man… was her brother. He must pay respect because it was her brother. She was more important than his pride. This was just nothing compared to how much he wanted to be with her… compared to how much he loved her.

This was nothing.

"As her older brother… I want to ask for your blessing." Ren said.

Horohoro smirked. He then shook his head. He walked towards Ren and placed his hand on the Chinese's shoulder.

"You know how much I trust you. I know you'll take care of her… even more than I could."

Ren then looked up and saw Horohoro smiling at him. Ren then smirked.

"Don't get cocky. I just did that because of Pirika."

"Well whatever."

-.-.-.-.-.

There was another reunion after that. Although it was a different kind of reunion, since this time everyone gathered because of Ren and Pirika's wedding. Even though everyone received an invitation some didn't come. Jeanne didn't go to the wedding, much to Pirika's sadness. However it was Lyserg who said that it would be better for Men to not even know who his real mother was. Pirika's father also came and even though he barely knows Ren the two seemed to be getting along. It was much to Horohoro's annoyance. His father may even seem to like Ren more than him.

The reception was held in the onsen. Ren had to rent the whole onsen and Anna was very pleased. There were more people than they even imagined. Ren's family had to go to Japan because of Ren. Of course, it meant that their kyonshis would also come. Because of too little room for all the kyonshi, Anna strictly ordered for them to stay outside. Thus, on that day there was a wall of dead people all around the onsen.

Pirika was very happy and it was evident on her face. Ren cannot even stop looking at her. Men was also happy. The child didn't even let go of Pirika the whole day. He didn't even want to be carried by his father. Ren didn't mind. He knew that it was just right for Men to adore Pirika like that… they are going to be a family.

Horohoro was sentimental the whole day. He knew that he would see his sister less frequently since she's moving to China with Ren. But he didn't show it. This was Pirika's day and today he had no right to whine about her happiness. Besides, he knew that if there was a man who could take care of his little sister even more than him… it would surely be Ren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pirika woke up. She instantly looked around. She saw a window that showed her an orange sea of clouds. She then looked beside her and found her new husband.

He too was sleeping. She just smiled as her lips brushed his cheeks.

She looked down her lap and saw a child sleeping. She was actually cradling him.

Pirika kissed the child's forehead.

"I love you…" Pirika then glanced at her husband, "and you as well."

"But I love you even more…" He then whispered.

Pirika pouted a bit. She thought he was sleeping.

Ren then opened his eyes and looked at Pirika. Without a word he turned to her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Ren…" Pirika said as she pulled away, "you might wake Men up."

Ren looked at his child.

"Oh… sorry…" he uttered.

He then looked apologetically at his wife. Pirika just smiled back.

"When we get home…" Pirika said.

Ren then smirked.

"Promise?" He asked.

Pirika nodded. "Promise."

It may just be the beginning of their lives but this, sadly, is the ending of this story. Pirika had finally found the man she would stick with and love until the end of time. Ren had also found the love of his life and this time she would never leave.

As their plane headed to China, the two lovers vowed to start a life that would put the bitter past behind. It was all for their future… it was all for Men. It was the family Ren had always wanted. The family Yoh was saying to him. This might not be the perfect family but it was the one Ren had dreamed of.

This was the family he was planning to have with Pirika the first time he had asked her. A family he could love and be proud of. He doesn't care about having a powerful heir anymore. He would not want any other girl. This was his family. Nothing more, nothing less… just right.

It was the dream that had a come true and now it is the promise they would hold forever and ever. Yume to yakusoku… the dream and the promise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.End-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's ****Notes: **At first I intended to make a K+ fanfic but seeing that they are already mature I decided to make it a rating T… as much as I want to make a lemon fanfic, I didn't because 1: I am not good in writing lemons and 2: I want more people to enjoy this fic… so maybe a little mature content is unavoidable but totally no M-rated scenes. I'm only good with fluff and romance though… sorry.

Once upon a time I was a big fan of the LysergJeanne pairing and it was manifesting a little in this story. I just felt guilty for Jeanne that was why I brought this pairing back. Also, if you're wondering what would Pirika do to Shamasu… she gave it to Men of course.

I am just so happy and sad that the story ended… happy because it was very fulfilling to write and sad because it had to end.

So I hope you like the fanfic and please leave comments or any reactions. Thank you very much for staying with me until the end. Thank you very, very much

But wait!

There's still an epilogue for this story… like I said I was trying to connect this story to Flowers, right? So I guess that would make the connection.

Once more thank you and please read the epilogue.


	19. Epilogue

Yume to Yakusoku

Epilogue: Men Tao

It was 3 PM and the Tao residence was already expecting their young master to come. He was usually home by this time.

Right on schedule, the door opened revealing a young boy with silver hair and crimson eyes. Like always he seemed to be in a bad mood.

The servants tend to his need. One took care of his bag, another one changed his shoes for slippers while another one was asking what the young master wanted for snacks.

The boy just ignored the speaking kyonshi and headed to a certain room at the mansion. As he marched, his servants followed before him.

He knows this place well… since he lives here so it was only a matter of time until he finally arrived in front of his father's study. There were two kyonshis guarding this room but they know not to move a single inch.

He looked at the kyonshi holding his bag. The servant just offered the yellow backpack to the boy. The door then opened.

"Come in." A voice came from inside.

The boy marched inside as the door closed behind him, leaving all the servants outside.

The boy sat in a lounge in front of the desk. This was his favourite spot.

"You look irritated." The male voice said.

Men looked at the seat behind the desk. It was from a man dressed in a suit. His long hair was tied behind him. There were papers in front of his desk and he seemed to be in the middle of reading paper works. The man might look a little old but his eyes and stature was still the same as he was young… confident, intimidating… Ren Tao.

"Where's Mama?" Men asked while looking around.

Ren smiled as he rested his face on his hands. Even after so many years he was still not used to it. He was still happy every time he hears his son look for her. Somehow it makes him feel warm.

"I hear someone looking for me." A feminine voice said from the door.

Ren changed his mind. Seeing her was still better.

Pirika was more mature now. Her long blue hair was waving as she walked gracefully towards Men. Pirika embraced the child. The boy just blushed.

Behind her was a cart of snacks being pushed by a kyonshi.

"You may go now." Pirika said to the servant.

The kyonshi then bowed and walked outside of the room. The door closed once more.

Men took a biscuit and ate it. All the while, his mother noticed how annoyed he looked.

"What's wrong?" Pirika asked as she sat down beside the boy.

Men kept the biscuit in his mouth. He then opened his bag and started to look for something. He then pulled out a white envelope and gave it to his mother.

Pirika took the envelope and walked towards Ren. She gave the envelope to him. Men just sat there continuing to bite the cookie with unnecessary force. Ren opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. The two then read the letter.

"Home stay?" Pirika muttered when she finished the letter.

"I am supposed to stay in a poor person's house." Men said through gritted teeth.

"So that's the reason you're annoyed?" Ren asked.

Men stood up.

"I don't want to stay in any of the servant's houses. They know me and it would just be awkward."

"Then how about your uncle Horo." Pirika suggested with a smile.

"I don't want to!" Men shouted.

"I won't allow it!" Ren shouted as well.

Pirika just looked surprise at the two.

"Why is that?" Pirika asked raising an eyebrow.

Ren averted his gaze fearing Pirika's temper once more.

"Leaving our child alone with that idiot would is not good for him." Ren said.

"My brother is not an idiot… besides he can take care of Men." Pirika said.

"But Mama… the last time I stayed at the field I was bored to death. There wasn't a sign of civilization for hours away. It was like the middle of nowhere. What if I get sick and there's no hospital nearby?" Men whined.

"He's right." Ren added.

"Stop encouraging him." Pirika scolded Ren.

"And stop talking about your Uncle like that." Pirika scolded Men.

"Besides, he might feed Men with those Marimos he's selling. Even the kyonshis were not eating those things." Ren continued despite the scolding.

Pirika just sighed. She had always known that when it comes to her brother it would always be quite a long discussion. She could even remember how extremely difficult it is to combine both of these men to come with her to visit Horohoro on special occasions.

"Ok… you could stay at another place." Pirika said as she gave up.

Ren then smirked at his son. The child smirked back. It was their victory.

"I know where you could stay." Pirika suddenly recalled.

Both of them looked at Pirika. What was she thinking now?

"I know of a perfect place… and Men have not been there for quite a while." Pirika said. She was already getting excited with her plan.

"Where?" Ren said not even catching her thoughts.

Pirika went to Ren and embraced him from behind. She then whispered on his ear.

Ren's face brightened. He liked the idea.

"Sure. That sounds good to me." Ren said with a smile. His wife never fails to make him happy.

"I'll make the arrangements now." Pirika said.

The woman then walked happily outside of the room. Whatever arrangement she had to do she would have to step outside for a while.

Men looked at his father. His eyes were really suspicious.

Ren saw this and just let it pass. He was almost the same when he was young. I said almost since Ren knew he was not like his father En Tao so Men should not harbour the same feelings he had for En.

"Where am I staying now?" Men said almost whining.

"The place where I used to stay…" Ren said as a smirk played on his lips.

Men understood it only then. He then placed his face on his palm. He then groaned.

"Not that place." The boy muttered.

Pirika finally waltzed right in the room once more. She looked very pleased with herself.

"I had made arrangements." Pirika said as she clapped her hands.

Men looked at his father. He was looking for an ally but it seems that his father won't be anything along the lines.

Men groaned once more.

Pirika just laughed. She then went towards her son and embraced him from behind.

"It will be fine." Pirika whispered.

Men just shut up. He then sighed. If there was something that could stop him it was always his mother. Just one touch and he shuts his trap up. It was always like this. His mother was the single warmth that any child would love to stay in.

"I know…" Men uttered in total surrender.

Ren smiled. He knows the feeling. He was the same as well.

Pirika always had these boys around her finger… in a good way. They don't complain though. They were happy the way she is.

"I have called your Uncle Horohoro. He would be coming there as well. You need someone adult to look after you." Pirika said.

Ren then rolled his eyes.

"Adult? Horohoro barely fits the category." Ren said.

Men couldn't agree more. Pirika could see that.

"Come on." Pirika said while smiling.

Ren then pressed something on the phone.

"Big Billy. Yes this is me." Ren then looked at Pirika.

Pirika frowned at her husband.

"Take Blocken and Zhang-Ching with you. You have a very important mission."

"Ren! You wouldn't!" Pirika said.

Ren then stopped pressing the button. He gave his wife a triumphant smile. Men almost jumped.

'_You're so great__ dad!'_ Men said with a smile.

"I just did." Ren said.

"Oniichan is more than enough guardian for Men." Pirika said.

Ren then looked at his son. It was the look that Men knows too well. Men then stepped outside. Pirika noticed it at once. She then looked at Ren quizzically.

"Did… was that… why did Men go out?" Pirika asked while looking at the door.

Ren stood up from his chair and went towards Pirika. He then took her hand and pulled her towards him. Pirika embraced him at once. He claimed her lips eagerly.

Pirika pulled away gently.

"Are you convincing me to not let Oniichan on this?"

Ren smiled. He then pulled Pirika into another kiss.

Pirika instantly melted. Her hand went around Ren's head. Ren smiled and deepened the kiss even more.

"Ok. I guess I would let those bodyguards go with them." Pirika said as Ren gave her the moment to talk again.

Ren then laid Pirika on the lounge. Even while positioning on top of her, his lips never left Pirika. He then moved towards her neck kissing her continuously.

"How about just letting Men and his bodyguards go…" Ren hushed, "Horohoro would not be able to handle it."

Pirika smiled. She then lifted herself. She slipped her sleeves off her shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?" Pirika said with a wink.

Ren the moved towards her shoulder and kissed her.

"Okay… maybe Horohoro could handle it a little." Ren said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Men was packing his things. He would not know what to expect but he knows he must be prepared for anything. He can barely remember the last time he had been in that place. His father told him that he used to be playmates with Hana…

'_Whoever that Hana kid is.'_ He thought with a smirk, _'well whoever he is I could take him on anyway.'_

Someone then knocked on the door. Men looked at it and found his mother leaning on the door. Men just continued to pack.

"I told you to leave that job to the servants." Pirika said as she walked inside Men's room.

"You were just a little boy when I first saw you... but now." Pirika said as she looked at Men with proud eyes.

"I know you're not my real mother… you didn't see me when I was born." Men said.

Pirika slowly saddened but Men smiled at her once more.

"But I think you're the best any kid could ever have. I'll promise to make you proud of me."

Pirika embraced Men.

"I'm already proud of you the way you are." Pirika said as she let him go.

"Thanks."

Pirika then stood up.

"Now go to sleep little Shaman… tomorrow is a very long day."

"Sure…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you sure about this?" Ren whispered to Pirika beside him.

Pirika just tugged his elbow.

"So you want me to convince you again?" Pirika said seductively.

Ren just smiled.

Horohoro finally arrived. He looks the same as always. He was bringing two big bags. It was obvious that he had brought all his merchandise as souvenirs once more.

When he stopped in front of them he gave a big bag to Ren. Ren accepted it while looking murderously at Horohoro but if it weren't for Pirika he would not accept it in the first place.

Men's three bodyguards were already there. Ren was looking at them sternly as if giving them psychic instructions. Pirika was talking to Horohoro about how he was doing.

"So are we ready?" Horohoro said to Men.

"I guess." Men answered looking uninterested.

The five then went on their way. The Tao plane would bring them to Japan. Horohoro had to come to China just to pick Men up. Horohoro didn't mind since it was Pirika who asked him.

The jet finally left China. Pirika and Ren would be alone once more. Somehow without Men, the house would be quieter.

The couple then went back to their limousine. They would ride home once more.

"The next time Men comes back he would become a better person." Ren said seeing how Pirika looked.

"I am not worried about that… I know Tamao would take care of him… I just hope that Hana and Men would get along… and oniichan as well."

Ren then laughed.

"I see you're worrying about Horohoro." Ren said continuing to laugh, "well that's normal."

Pirika pouted but she just shook her head and snuggled beside Ren.

"So now that you don't have a son to take care of now… what do you plan to do?" Pirika asked.

Ren placed his hand around Pirika's shoulder pulling her closer to him. He then leaned his head on her head.

"How about…" Ren said while giving her a smile. "having another son or daughter to take care of."

Pirika seemed to like the idea.

"Here or at home?"

Ren turned towards Pirika. He looked at the driver. It was just a kyonshi… but still it was witness and a guy nonetheless. He looked at Pirika. He doesn't know if he could even make it home.

"At home then…" Pirika said as she saw her husband looking at the driver's seat.

"Yeah that would be wise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Men is starting another chapter of his life. He was very eager for this little trip. He knows that there would be many things that would await him. He doesn't know exactly what or who but no matter what life throws at him he knows he is ready. He was raised by his father to be strong and to be ready for anything. He was nurtured by his mother to always be wise in any decision he has to make. His mother was also not to be underestimated. Her trainings make his father's discipline like child's play.

His parents are two opposite people but they had lived in harmony and he had learned from that harmony.

Men felt a smile on his face. He would miss his mother and father but like he promised he would come home with pride. He knew he was lucky to have them as parents. Even though he would learn who his real mother was he would certainly choose his Ainu mother. Also, even though Ren might be strict sometimes he would never even think of anyone else for someone to be his father.

'_Japan… here I come!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.END-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you for the whole experience. I have enjoyed writing this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Thank you very much for supporting me you don't know how much it means to me. For comments, reviews, reactions, corrections, errors, and clarifications please leave a review before leaving. Thank you in advance.

I hope that you will read my other works as well. Thank you very much.

So that's the end I guess… until the next fanfic!


End file.
